Always Yours
by Tracy137
Summary: Sequel to Kindred Spirits. Abigail Mulholland's back and sick once more House could use Jess' skills to help her, but can they get past all that's happened? HouseOC Some bad language.WIP
1. Starting Over

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'House M.D.' or any of its regular characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car, and a load of animals with attitude problems that make House look like a cakewalk:O)_**

**_I found some of these insults on the internet (dear GOD there are a lot out there and from a lot more sarcastically talented people than I) and basically changed them to fit the story! But others are all mine!_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kindred Spirits' you all said you'd like – I just hope you like it!**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter One!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Always Yours_**

**_Chapter One – Starting Over_**

It had been 6 months since Jess had seen House, since she'd felt able to deal with him without falling apart at the thought. It had been 6 months since Jaynie had died, and she had taken on the care and nurturing of her 5 kids and husband.

She had moved in with them to help them adjust; but now she just wanted to go home, back to her own sad little apartment and finally start her own mourning process.

However, it didn't look like it would be today….House needed her help with Abigail Mulholland's illness suddenly coming back for no apparent reason; and Hank was playing the big 'I am' – just when she didn't need it….

0-0-0-0-0

Hank bounced out of the pick-up "What do _you_ want? Don't you think you've hurt her enough?"

"If I thought I'd done that do you think I'd be here? I mean I'm sure with a bit of effort on my part I could hurt her _much_ more…"

"Oh, you think you're so funny, but she hasn't needed you for the last 6 months – she has _others_ that are there for her now…."

"Really? So has she been phoning these _others_ in the middle of the night, even if it has been to only hang up the minute they answer?" he turned to Jess "Which, I have to say Monty, was particularly cruel at 3am…and not once, but _5_ times in one night."

Jess rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Well, no" replied Hank, not willing to let it go "but that doesn't mean anything. _I've _been helping her grieve buddy."

"I suppose the fact that she _hasn't _grieved then, means you haven't _been _helping?"

"What?"

"Anyone looking at her can see she is _not _grieving, _buddy_…"

"Look, we have a sick patient to deal with - maybe you two could shelve your point scoring for a while, just until we get this dealt with." Jess was angry, two men being stupidly possessive was not what she needed right now.

"What patient? I thought you might be ready to come back to the CDC now Jess?"

House raised an eyebrow "You've been working for them then?"

"Not really – just the odd bit here and there, I wanted to be there for Mike and the kids….. Plus I had Molly to consider….." She stopped.

"Oh? Why?" House wanted to know, suddenly concerned that the midget had been sick and he didn't know.

"She was being a brat about _you_!" Hank ground out "Giving a Jess a hard time about you two not being friends anymore….stuff like that."

"Wait a minute – I never said we _weren't_ friends anymore! I just said we'd had a fight!" Jess broke in "In fact it was _because_ we were friends it all kicked off in the first place!"

"The midget gave you a hard time – because of _me?_" House all but crowed.

"Yeah….but don't get too happy or I will have to hurt you." Jess grimaced, scowling at Hank. She would not have told House that, he'd never let her live it down now.

"I am never happy, let alone _too _happy….but I admit to major gloating…" There was a pause "_How_ hard a time?"

"Hard enough…."

"Seriously, are we talking just a tantrum - or where you would cheerfully sell her to the highest bidder?"

"Let's just say I was considering letting you adopt her…" She rolled her eyes "Look, let's just see Mrs Mulholland and work out why she's infected again."

"They probably just didn't eradicate the parasite completely from her system, the first time. I mean no bad to them, from what you said she was severely infested so it wasn't their fault if they missed." Hank condescended.

"Missed what?" Jess' face set hard "You can't just 'miss' this sort of parasite Hank. The drug treatment kills it or it doesn't; she had the strongest drug treatments available, which should have eradicated the parasite from her system…..wherever it was." She paused "Plus there is no way House, or any of his team, would have let her leave the hospital with any sign of a lingering infestation….."

"I never meant…."

"I know exactly what you meant – whatever your beef with House, I will not have you imply that he and his team are incompetent doctors!" She stalked past him.

"Ways not to piss off a woman you hope to screw – way one, do not ridicule or put down her friends." House shook his head "Dumb fuck I think you called me? Well it's something you won't be doing – dumb or otherwise.

I hope you got a good hot water bottle in….it's the only thing that'll be warming _your_ bed tonight!" He grinned and limped after Jess who had climbed into his car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the hospital they ran into Cuddy who rushed up and hugged Jess. "Jess…Jessica it's so good to see you! How are you? How are they? How is Molly?"

Jess looked so horrified at the uncharacteristic display of affection from her usually annoyed nemesis, that it actually caused House and a few passing nurses to smirk.

"I'm fine, they're fine, and she's fine. I think that about covers it." She stepped back "You? Still diligently pushing those biros and counting those itty bitty little beans?"

Cuddy moved away "Yes, and you know I'm loving every minute of it…"

"Well, good for you…..someone had to…." they nodded at each other and grinned, battle had recommenced and both were grateful for it.

Cuddy leant forward once more "Is he forgiven yet?"

"Nope…"

"Good…because I personally found the whole stalking you thing slightly surreal, even by his demented standards…"

"Stalking - he stalked me! You _stalked_ me?" Jess looked at House in surprise.

"_No_… I merely kept a check that you were alright." He thought for a moment "This of course meant following you around somewhat in my scant free time…."

"And that's _not_ stalking how?"

Cuddy smiled at House as she left "My work here is done…I told you she'd be pissed."

House ignored her as he walked Jess to the elevator "It is not stalking because there was no injunction to say I couldn't do it, you did not hurl abuse at me to stop; and I never believed that we were married in another life and wished you to have my alien babies. Oh, and nor did I send you hate mail."

As they reached their floor he stepped out "So you see there was no stalking….."

"Yeah by your bizarre definition….." she looked at him "Of course a judge could've taken a different view."

"It never got that far….."

"Whatever…" she sighed.

"What?"

"I have that damn e-mail to open…."

"Monty you've had said 'damn e-mail' for 6 months, why the worry to do it now?"

"I haven't a worry about it – I just know it's there…."

"Look if you want - bring your laptop to my office and I'll let you open it there. I'll even leave you alone to do it."

Jess looked at him "You're still not forgiven – you know that, right?"

"Yes Monty, I understand I am to be tormented for being a fool for some time to come – it's what women do well…..torturing men. I firmly believe that the Spanish Inquisition was actually made up entirely of females."

"I need a coffee, I'll catch you up - and don't tell them I'm back…"

"I wouldn't dream of it – I told them I wouldn't bug you and I did; they'll probably lynch me."

"But Mike asked you….anyway, you have a lot of well-wishers House. The only trouble is they'd all like to throw you down one."

"oh har de har har! You are such a smart-ass I bet you could sit on a carton of ice cream and tell what me flavour it is." He retorted as he left.

"Once again you have proven that there is no such thing as unutterable nonsense House!" Jess replied as she disappeared into the nurse's station.

House wandered away muttering.

"What?" Jess turned.

"I _said_ you should toss out more of your funny remarks; that's all they're good for. "

"Whatever……at least mine are funny _as well as_ offensive – yours are just the latter."

House walked off smiling that she always had to have the last word; but glad at least she was speaking to him again, they were starting over - finally.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She went into the nurse's station and saw Brenda putting some coffee on. "Did he call you?"

The nurse spun round "Hey honey! Howya doin'?" Jess adjusted her laptop bag on her shoulder and walked into Brenda's hug.

"I been better Bren..…but them's the breaks." She smiled "Can I borrow the screen?" She indicated the light box screens.

"Sure…sure. Do you want some coffee, it'll just take a minute?"

Jess nodded and got the stuff out of Abigail Mulholland's file and looked at it. She slipped the x-rays and scans onto the screens and looked closely.

"She's been re-infected…."

"Is that the lung fluke lady?" Brenda glanced over her shoulder and recognised the name.

"Yeah….she's back and this time they've infected her brain more than before. She's having seizures…..bad ones" she looked at her friend "they just might kill her this time. Not the parasite so much as the consequences of the infection."

"Fall-out gets 'em every time honey…. How's House? We ain't seen so much of him since you left. He keeps himself out of the way as much as possible. Plus there was the whole rehab thing…which we're not supposed to know about of course."

"Of course – but a good nurse knows everything!" Jess grinned.

Brenda nodded towards the door "I know he's missed you something fierce though."

Jess shrugged "I know, I've missed him more – but if you ever tell him that I'll be forced to kill you by strangulation with an IV tube!"

Brenda smiled "You two are so alike it's creepy – I'm glad you're back Jess, this place hasn't been the same without you popping in. As for the master, he's been a real pill……"

"House is really easy to get along with Brenda, once people learn to worship him. Do that and it's a cake walk!" House, stood outside with Wilson, smiled.

The senior nurse looked closely at Jess "You miss her awful bad don't you, an' I bet you ain't even had time to grieve her yourself?"

Jess felt tears immediately well and shook her head, both in answer to the question and to dispel them.

"No – but that's okay, Mike and the kids needed me strong…." She hesitated before plunging on "and if I'd let my guard down I would've needed _him,_ and then I would have had to have dealt with _her_.."

"Oh honey, she's long gone. House put distance between the two of them as much as he could as he soon as you two buried Jaynie. She hated it, but he wouldn't budge…."

"He's always been a stubborn bugger…." Jess gave a watery smile.

"Then her husband started to rally, and once he was well enough Cuddy insisted they transfer to a hospital nearer their home; which also meant Stacy giving up her job here…" she grinned "I think Cuddy did it to save her friend getting lynched."

"Were things that bad?"

"Yeah….she was such a cow over Jaynie – constantly querying why we all were so upset about her death and stuff. I think if Cuddy hadn't have got rid of her when she did, the woman wouldn't have made it to the end of another week still with the ability to breathe and thereby live." She grimaced.

Jess chuckled even amidst the tears in her eyes "Nope I do not fear much in my life Bren, except spiders and ticked off nurses – not necessarily in that order!"

Brenda laughed and noticed the laptop bag "what's that for? Don't tell me the prick isn't letting you use his computer?"

"No, no…." there was a pause "Jaynie sent me a message the week she died and I haven't had the heart to open it yet. I keep carrying this around with me and saying I'll do it….but every day for the last 6 months, I've bottled it."

"Well, maybe today's that day?"

"Maybe…"

"You afraid of what she's going to say?"

"Oh, I know what she's going to say: 'make up with House, make up with House, make up with House'…..you know what she was like. She always liked him the best."

"Not more than _you_?"

"No, more _for_ me; and more than Mac."

"Really?"

"Yeah….she felt we fitted better together. She swore up until the day she died that I should've hooked up with House instead of Mac." Jess smiled "She was always giving me static about going to Ethiopia instead of staying and, here I quote, 'fighting for his sorry behind'." They both chuckled.

"So what you 'fraid of?"

There was a long pause and then Jess spoke so quietly that the two men outside barely heard her "seeing her….."

"Awww Honey, c'mere and give old Brenda a huggy…you sure look like you could do with a large one…" she hugged her younger friend tight "let it all out darlin'."

"I don't cry Bren….well, not where anyone can see. Except him, and that hasn't been in a while either." She stopped "Do know I wonder sometimes if I _can_ still cry? you know, not just well up; but an honest to God sob…."

She stood back "anyway, I better get over there, before they launch a search party…"

"Come back on the way out…I know the others would love to see ya!"

"Course, would I miss my favourite nurses!"

Wilson nudged House "Get her to watch it here….."

"Well, big d'uh! I was going to try and get her to do it before we leave…."

"_We_ leave?"

"Yeah _we_……I was hoping I could talk her into either letting me back to Mike's for dinner or bringing her and Molly to mine. Mike's happy either way."

"Well, good luck with that…." Wilson grinned, just glad that his best friend had at least a hope of getting it sorted with Jess "But I doubt she'll back down so easily."

"Nope neither do I…but it's worth a try and I have a back up plan."

"When do you never?"

"When Cuddy comes up with stupid reasons for me to do clinic, that's a never. Though the 'berry, berry' excuse _almost_ worked…"

"So what's the plan?"

"Mike phones in about 2 hours and asks her to bring me back…you know the 'poor cripple can't look out for himself' thing. Then he'll let Molly ring and beg that I be let come because Dewie, or was it Hewie or Lewie?" House shook his head "anyway one of the triple ducklings told her I might be…"

"You know that one's better than _you_ trying….she won't refuse Mike anything.."

"Really – _anything_? Quick go get me a wife and then kill her…that could sort all this out really fast."

Wilson's beeper went off "Got to go…." He rolled his eyes "_try_ not to piss her off House."

"I don't _try_ Wilson…it just happens; I'm just naturally gifted at pissing people off. It's a real talent; I don't have to practice or anything."

Brenda came out "Don't hurt her again…." She punched his arm.

"Who me? I just wander from room to room doing no harm to anyone…."

"Yeah, and if I believed that I'd still believe in Santa Claus!"

"You mean…you _don't!_"

"No I don't – to both." She slapped him again "hurt her this time and the fury of the nurses will be vented upon your head! Be afraid, House, be very afraid!"

He snorted "I don't know the meaning of the word fear…."

"No – but then you don't know the meaning of most words!" she wandered away.

Jess came out and eyed him suspiciously "How long you been there?"

"I just arrived – been chatting to Wilson, who had to go - so came and got you." he smiled happily.

"Right – shall we go?" she was eyeing him warily.

"Okey dokey – let's go meet the ducklings." House said brightly.

"Stop it…." She groaned.

"What?"

"The 'Mr Sunshine' thing - stop it; seriously, you're creeping me out." She scowled.

"See.." he mumbled to himself with an evil grin "it's a natural talent."


	2. Hugging the Ducklings

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Always Yours_**

**_Chapter Two – Hugging the Ducklings_**

Foreman, Chase and Cameron were all surrounding a tox screen print out and looking at the wipe board.

Jess leaned nonchalantly on the door frame, House stayed back keen to see how the reunion went.

"Hey boys and girls! Miss me muchly?" she cooed.

All turned round startled and then went over – even Foreman. There was much of the 'how are yous' and the 'hows the rest' and stuff like that and soon there was much hugging the ducklings tightly….Chase a little longer than the others. She was his hero as she'd save his job and had talked to the others about giving him a second chance which they had, and he would be her willing slave from now on…

"Hey!" House grunted, wiping the dopey smile off his face as he saw how genuinely happy Jess was to be back and they were to see her "you lot don't greet _me_ like that!"

"You haven't been away for 6 months…" Cameron offered.

"I was away for 3 and you still didn't greet me like that."

"We don't like _you_." Foreman offered with a grin.

"Ah, that's the money shot." House nodded.

"So whilst this love fest certainly massages my aching ego, what's all this about Abigail?" Jess asked.

"We didn't miss anything…." Cameron spoke.

"No, I know - none of you would let her leave still infected." Her eyes narrowed "who said different?"

Wilson walked in and shook his head at Cameron. But it was too late Cameron had begun to panic under Jess' unwavering gaze and just blurted it out "Stacy…Stacy said it this morning – she came by, after House had gone out somewhere" Cameron was unaware that the prickly doctor had gone to bring he's equally prickly friend back into the fold. "To say goodbye as she'd come back for the last of her stuff, and saw us looking at this" she gestured nervously to the paperwork around the room "and said she was glad Mark wasn't here anymore as it was obviously run by incompetents."

"Oh, you know what – that is _SO_ it!" Jess stomped outside as quickly as her bad leg would allow. She bumped into Brenda "where's the wicked witch of the East?"

Brenda glared at them "Who told?"

"You _knew_?" Jess was incredulous.

"Yeah honey, we didn't want to get upset and leave again if you thought she was back and causing more trouble." Brenda placated.

"Oh no – _not_ this time; she's damn well chased me away _twice_ – she sure as hell ain't doing it a _third_ time!" She glared at her friend "Where in the hell is she!"

Brenda pointed to an office at the end of the corridor "Down there…"

Jess hobbled off and the others followed; by the time she got there she had a small crowd following her – word had got round, and most of the nurses were already to back Jess should it come to it. They wouldn't let down one of their own, especially against that bitch.

"Oi!" Jess growled as she entered the office, nearly smashing the glass door she shoved it so hard.

"Ah, this is the old Jess, from way back when; even before your time." Brenda grinned at Cameron "Lordy I've missed her."

House stood in mute fascination; his ego begged him to believe this was all about him, and whom he preferred out of them and in a way it was – but he felt it went beyond that now. Stacy knew, even if Jess didn't, and she didn't like it – now it was about his infarction.

Jess truly believed that Stacy could've done more before it got as bad as it did; nagged him to get more help, argued with the doctors to do more tests.

_Would_ it have helped? No one knew for sure, not even himself – but he knew that if the inevitable had happened he would have somehow coped better knowing everything they could've done had been tried.

Somewhere deep in his soul he knew that if Jess had been with him, he would not have the cane now; or if he did, he wouldn't care so much.

"Oh it's you – what do _you_ want?" Stacy barely looked up from her desk where she was putting things into a box, so hardly noticed the people by the door.

"Don't you tell these people they're incompetent just because you couldn't get your damn leg over your ex!"

"I beg your pardon!" incredulous brown eyes met furious blue ones.

"You heard me! You're just a common little slut – you don't have the right to lick the soles of these peoples shoes, Stacy!" she gestured to the gathering nurses, and the few doctors like House and the others by the door "Each and every one of them are worth 10 of you, and as for House he's worth _20_!"

House smiled, so her temper could be her Achilles heel in getting her to admit how she felt. He glanced at his feet, she wasn't the only one to get an e-mail and he'd watched his.

He'd cried - he'd never admit it - but he had, to see that once vibrant woman succumbing like that to that damn disease; but he felt proud to have known her, to know she had fought it every step of the way – right to the last.

Even then her only thought had been for her friend "She loves you House" she'd said "she loves you so much. You have to get her back before she just shrivels up and dies without you and you without her…" so that was when he had managed to find out, by accident admittedly, that the others knew where she was (though he'd had a good idea) and had started to keep an eye on her. He hadn't liked what he'd seen – then the call from Mike and here they were.

"What did you call me!" Stacy was scandalised.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you deaf as well as stupid now?" Jess rolled her eyes "I_ said_ you're a common little slut! What else would you call woman whose trying to get into bed with her ex whilst her husband lies dangerously sick and close to death in hospital!"

Stacy blushed "Look - he's yours; he made that quite clear when you left. He doesn't want me…." She glared at House who merely smiled laconically "so have him with my blessings – you two deserve each other!"

"Have him with your blessings! Have him with_ your blessings!"_ Jess hissed. "He's not some stray dog you pass around!"

Brenda looked at Sarah - a student nurse she'd taken a shine to, had a real aptitude and a 'don't mess with me' bedside manner that could both be endearing and scary - "see how quiet she's got? She's about to blow!" she grinned, glad to see her friend back on the up.

"What are you going to do about it?" Stacy smirked "After all you're as crippled as he is now."

There was a resounding 'oooooh' and gasp round those assembled. Wilson flinched and muttered to Cameron "she should _so_ not have said that…"

"Fine for me – but who the _fuck_ was responsible for _him_?" was the deathly quiet and icily calm reply.

Before Stacy could reply Jess advanced and punched her so hard in the face they all heard the crack as her nose broke.

The other woman shrieked and held her face "oh my God! You broke my nose – you did!" blood poured out as the woman tried to grab tissues to stem the flow.

"No…you fell, after all I'm just a _cripple_ – you said so yourself, I have witnesses." She turned to go but then stopped and, without looking round, added "Oh, Stacy – don't come back again; next time you might fall harder." She left.

Foreman smirked "She would have been really good in my neighbourhood."

"You all saw that! All of you, she assaulted me!" Stacy shrieked.

"Nope we didn't see anything except you trip over those high heels and hit your face on the floor." Sarah said.

Brenda nodded and muttered "good girl" to her protégé.

"I could supina all of you! You couldn't lie under oath!" She was outraged.

"No? Who told you that - the tooth fairies?" Sarah asked before high-fiving Brenda as they walked away.

Chase smiled "You won't find one person in this place that would say they saw anything other than you falling over your own feet."

"Cuddy would help me." Stacy almost bleated.

"No, actually she wouldn't." House stepped into the room "Cuddy would no more bring the wrath of the nurses onto her head by helping you, than I would drop this cane now to run the 100m sprint."

"She would, we've been friends for years."

"She also has over 500 nurses here that could make her life even more miserable than I do, and that's bad." He smiled mischievously "Life ain't fair – live with it." And he hobbled after Jess.

Stacy stood there with her pouring nose – alone….. Whoever said the pretty girl always won, lied –this time the misfit had.


	3. Making a Point

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

**_WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…chapter Three!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Always Yours_**

**_Chapter Three – Making a Point_**

House called out as Jessie stomped up the corridor "Hey Monty – that was some punch!"

"I didn't punch her, she _fell_– were you not _listening_!" she hissed.

"Nope….sorry, did I give the impression I was paying attention? Must work harder on my 'disinterested stare'…" He rolled his eyes.

She glanced back at him more critically "You look like shit. Is that the style now?"

He glanced down at his crumpled clothes and decided now probably wasn't the time to tell her he'd spent the night in his car outside Mike's after he got the phone call yesterday evening.

"This old thing? I just threw it together out of my rather eclectic wardrobe."

"Your fashion sense is like misaligned wallpaper House; you know it _should _go, but somehow you find it just makes those around you want to vomit."

House looked at Jess, today wearing army combats and a khaki vest top with her usual jewellery and oversized leather jacket; he pointed to her outfit and then to his "Pot meet kettle…….kettle say hi to pot…"

"Wait, wait…." She held her hand up as if trying to think of something important.

"What?"

"Just let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh you're so _cutting_!" he gave a hurt look, but there was a twinkle too.

"I am, and don't twinkle at me! I know the twinkle in your eyes is actually the sun shining between your ears, so it won't work on me House!" but she grinned and wandered off to find the others, as she did Stacy caught her up – cotton wool stuffed up her nose to stem the bleeding.

"Excuse me! But you may have gotten away with this but I want to give you a piece of my mind!" the older woman was furious.

"I wish you wouldn't – I doubt you could spare it." Jess sighed and kept limping away, the ducklings and Wilson came out of the meeting room on hearing Stacy screeching.

"Oh, _funny_! That's just like him! _God_, you two are so alike!"

"Well, you know what? I'll take that as a compliment!"

"It wasn't meant as one!"

"This from the woman who was trying to get him back only a short while ago; good God, I've seen pints of milk with a longer shelf life than your feelings!

I mean I know that you can't _really_ be that two-faced in spite of the impression you give. If you were, why on earth would you be wearing that one?"

Stacy ignored the comments, instead choosing to play the victim "I don't know what I've done to make you hate me so much!"

"You get the impression that I hate you? Good, because I would've hated all that effort to go to waste!" Jess ground out.

"But why!"

"Oh, please do not pull the 'innocent victim' with me! I _invented_ that scam!" she looked at the other woman "Look, just let it go and leave; unless you've deliberately set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public?"

"I want to know why you hate me!" Stacy persisted. House had come out now, and once again a small crowd was forming.

"This has been a _long_ time coming." Brenda muttered to Sarah as they came to see what all the fracas was about this time.

"You're a user Stacy – you use people and move on. For instance, what if I _hadn't _come back? Once again House would have been by himself - no matter what anyone thinks of him, he doesn't deserve that; no deserves to be left all alone!"

"You wouldn't have gone far, not with….." she stopped.

"What? Not with what - Jaynie dying? Is that what you were relying on, the fact my best friend was dying so I wouldn't go too far from her, and by default from House?" Jess sneered "You really are a piece of work you know that!"

Stacy ignored the last part and pressed on, intent on making her point; she _would_ be seen as the victim she was in all this "Is that why you hate me?"

Jess ran a hand over her eyes; to hell with it – she would tell her, who would it hurt now; House wasn't around, she'd seen him going back to his office. She didn't see him standing at the back, her anger virtually blinding her to all around her except the carefully coiffured and manicured woman in front of her; granted with cotton wool up her nose, but who cared?

Brenda held her breath, she knew House was right behind her – this would be the money shot. She heard Sarah, who had only just been filled in on the whole House/Jess/Stacy story, muttering "say it, say it, say it" and smiled. She liked the kid, she was going to be a damn fine nurse one day – she reminded Brenda of herself, and she was a damn fine nurse…

"I hate you because I blame you Stacy. It's _your_ fault he limps, it's _your _fault he's in constant pain and, worst of all, it's _your_ fault he's the cynical arsehole he's become because you tore his heart out and stomped on it."

"I did what I thought was….for the best – if I hadn't done what I did, he'd be…dead or at least he'd have lost his leg." Stacy stammered, having someone finally voice what she felt a lot of people here thought.

"No, you _didn't_; at least not what was best for House. If you had you would have raised hell long before it got as bad as it did – _I_ would have! _I _would have nagged and moaned at everyone, every doctor, even _him_ to get it sorted.

But if it had still turned out the same, then I would have either let him die or take the leg – either way there would be no pain for him to deal with now."

"I did what I thought I had to – and he pushed me away." Her bottom lip trembled.

Jess' eyes darkened "Don't you _dare_ cry! You're not crying for _him_ – you don't _care_ about _him_! You're crying for yourself – and why? You got a rich husband now, a guy you were banging _before_ you left House; money, nice car – you got it good! So don't you _dare_ cry!

As for him pushing you away – he so did not! You _left_ – end of story! You left him because you couldn't stand him anymore, not just with the infarction; but _him_.

The sarcasm, the sick jokes – they're the things that make _me _love him" Brenda gave a silent cheer, but then grimaced as Jess went on " as the best friend I could ever want or need in this world, the things that kept me damn well sane when my life was nothing but messed up _shit_! The things that made him who he was – you hated it _all_, and that was the real reason you didn't let him die or lose the leg.

Far better to leave a cripple than a dead man or an amputee; not so responsible for a man with a limp – but a man who died, a man with only one leg……." She let her words trail off meaningfully.

Stacy stood trying to regain her thoughts "I loved him and he pushed me away…."

"Love? You don't know the meaning of the word! But tell me how Stacy - tell me how he did it? Did he cuss you out?"

The woman nodded.

"Did he say it was your fault?"

Another nod.

"Ah, but did he push you?"

Silence.

"Did he throw full bedpans at your head? Did he hit you, say he hated you? Did he do everything he could think of to make you leave? Did he spit at you?"

Silence.

"No? Then, Stacy, he _didn't_ push you away – he pushed _me_. But, unlike you, I cared enough to push back." Jess' guard was down, Brenda and Wilson urged her to say it; Sarah was once again chanting in her head '_say it, say it, say it'_ "That's the difference, _I_ love him, I always have – you don't, and you never did." Brenda sighed with relief and nudged Sarah with a grin.

House stood stock still…….time seemed to slow - Monty had said she loved him; his Jess had said it….and sounded like she meant it.

"But you know the thing that terrifies me the most? That someone might hate _me_ as much as I loathe _you_." her eyes blazed as she leant forward.

"Now if you have any sense left in that airhead of yours, leave now – coz I can do zero to bitch in 10 seconds!" she looked the other woman up and down "and if I was you I'd should do some soul-searching. Maybe one day you'll find one."

Stacy turned and fled, there was no way she was every going to win this argument….no more than she ever had with Greg.

"Hey girlfriend! Way to tell her off!" Brenda high-fived Jess who merely grinned, but her older pal could see her eyes were still raging "wassup?"

"I have just seen him, why did no one signal me he was here?" Jess sighed.

"I think someone did, but you were so intent on whooping her ass that you missed it…" Sarah smiled.

"You are?" Jess was keen to avoid House, who was moving towards her like a guided missile. But she knew he would not venture to the nurses station unless forced to, so she laced her arms through the two nurses muttered something about coffee and left with them.

"I'm Sarah – new nurse. Dr. House is a handful huh?"

"Oh yeah….****But you'll get along fine as soon as you realize he's God." She thought for a minute "He's not as bad as he used to be…. he used to be arrogant and obnoxious. Now he's just the opposite."

"He is?" Sarah spotted House lurking nearby, listening and had to smile – he couldn't show her he cared, but neither could he leave her alone.

"Yeah, now he's just obnoxious and arrogant." She told the young woman with a smile.

Wow, you kick ass with that attitude…." Sarah smiled, noticing the smirk on House's face too "No wonder Brenda likes you so much!"

Jess laughed "You should see me and Jaynie when we really get going, especially with Ho….." she stopped and breathed deeply as her eyes swum "what I meant was you should have _seen_ me and Jaynie, before she…died." there was a silence.

"She was nice, huh?" Sarah asked sympathetically.

"Yeah – she was the Watson to my Holmes" Jess grinned "she was the Tom to my Jerry, the….." another pause "she was my best friend – and I miss her every day.." She looked at Brenda "You know, there's something I got to do…"

Brenda knew what "You sure?"

"I owe her…." The tears were already welling once more, but Jess swallowed them hard "You're nice Sarah – stick with her, you won't go wrong. Hope we can be friends, but you'll be a good nurse whatever happens." She patted Sarah's arm and walked out.

Brenda watched her go and then House fell into step with her, the two limping in unison. She smiled, it was almost funny….. Jaynie would have sure laughed.

0-0-0-0-0

"Where you going?" House asked mildly.

"You office to watch a mail message on my laptop." She glanced at him "Problem?"

"After what I just witnessed – nope…..I'm too scared you'll hurt me." He pretended to shake.

"No, House – I know you'd enjoy it." They grinned at each other.

"Ah, you know me so well!" he sobered "We need to talk Monty – you said a few things…."

"Yeah in the heat of the moment House, don't get too carried away – anyway you know I love you deeply as my best friend in the world."

"Strangely I am unconvinced of that fact now…" he pressed "I….got the impression….."

"Hey!" Cuddy interrupted. House groaned and rolled his eyes "nice perfume Cuddy…."

"Thanks…." But she was wary.

"But must you marinade in it?" he asked mildly.

"Oh and there's the payoff!" she smirked not unsurprised at the insult."If ignorance is bliss House, you must be orgasmic."

"I might as well be that way – I certainly wasn't with you…." he paused then gave her a hopeful look "if I throw a stick will you go away?"

She ignored him "Jess, a word?"

"Sure…." Jess was just pleased to escape the interrogation she knew was coming.

"I have a question: Are you officially working for the CDC as yet or at all?"

"No….and not sure." She pointed to her knee "I've got major surgery coming up and frankly it's going to take me months to sort it all out…..what with Mike and the kids. To be honest I'm not sure if I'll be going now at all."

Cuddy was surprised in one way, but not in another – whatever their feelings for each other and their strange friendship, she knew that Jess was intensely loyal to those she cared for. She often mused that, in a crunch, the other woman might even defend _her_…a little. But she also knew how important her career was, and said so.

Jess grinned ruefully "I thought I wanted a career, turns out I just wanted the pay cheques."

Cuddy knew when she was being fobbed off and decided to drop it; after all it would be to her advantage to have Jess refuse the CDC job. "Right, so if I asked you to work here in the clinic with House you'd alright with that? I mean you still got bills to pay right?"

"Ummm….yeah, I could do that, sure. But are you certain? I mean you always hated the two of us together Cuddy. So what's changed?"

"The nurses miss you Jess, the ducklings miss you, _he_ misses you – though he would rather cut out his tongue than admit it. The last 6 months have got to have been arguably the worst in my entire life.

There's nothing you two could do that would best it…..therefore I think I would fare better if you were here. Plus he neglects the clinic and I think that you could deal with the shortfall as well as…..well, let's just say I would anticipate him putting in more than the occasional appearance." She smiled "I am merely looking out for myself in this."

"If it were anything else I would think the sky about to fall." Jess smirked "But yeah…I can help out in the clinic; we still have a patient to deal with here, and I've got this knee to sort – but yeah…."

"Right…start tomorrow?"

"Ummm…okay – 9:30am? I have the school run…"

"Sure whatever…" Cuddy wandered away with grin.

House ambled over "She's making it sound like I need you…." he rolled his eyes "of course, I don't….

"Of course you don't. I get it House; I'm not your type, _I_ don't inflate." She smiled and went off to his office.

"Where you going?" he grinned at her last remark – she was getting back to the old Monty he knew and…..loved. Should he tell her?

He decided not to, though he'd heard her admit it to Stacy, albeit whilst she was raging; the fact she'd been studiously avoiding him, even choosing to talk to Cuddy rather than face it….he would hold fire, better they carry on as they had been, than to try something she wasn't comfortable with.

He'd been surprised at how miserable he'd been without her, and Molly for that matter, over the last 6 months and was not going to risk losing her again. He was arrogant, a prick even at times, but he was not stupid.

"I have an e-mail message to watch…." She smiled a little uncertainly and so he knew he would hang around - just in case she needed him.


	4. Say Goodbye to Jaynie

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**Oh and this goes for the James song too! I just love it and thought it was SO House!**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Always Yours_**

**_Chapter Four – Say Goodbye to Jaynie_**

Jess settled a little into House's favourite chair, resting her bad leg on his stool. She placed the laptop on her lap, switched it on and then opened her e-mail inbox.

The red 'you have mail!' message flashed at her as it had every time she'd gone in there for the last 6 months…..Jaynie's e-mail address bolded in black, to show her it hadn't been read, shone out almost accusingly at being ignored for so long.

She sighed and took a deep breath, opening her media player and then Jaynie's e-mail.

Her breath caught painfully as her friend came on the screen.

"Heya kiddo!"

Jess smiled "Heya….." without thinking she was talking to her friend once more - House and Wilson watched from outside, their hearts going out the woman finally about to start grieving for her dead friend.

"She's really going to do this?" Wilson looked at House.

"Yup…and I will be right here;she _will _need me." he was emphatic; if he knew nothing else in his life, he knew this was going to crucify Monty.

"How cool is this! Am I techno geek or what!" Jaynie beamed "Well, if you're watching this 6 months after I died – I win! Mike had a bet with me that it would be less, and House said it would about 6 months and I agreed with him…so Mike owes me 10 dollars if we were right..."

Jess smiled ruefully "He owes you 10 dollars."

"Of course I doubt there's banks and stuff in Heaven, I kinda think angels have better things to do than work as tellers - so get him to spend it on the kids…."

Jess breathed deeply this was harder than she had imagined it would be….her fingers reached out and touched the screen; she reminded herself her friend wasn't here and this wasn't real.

"Stop touching the screen…I'm dead, remember! Seriously, stop it – it's creeping me out!" Jaynie laughed, but her eyes were sad as she reached her own fingers towards the camera and Jess, almost touching fingertips for an instant.

"Okay, back to business; and assuming your theory is correct – that this life is hell and Heaven is our reward for merely surviving it, then I will also assume I bump into Mac; in which case he says 'hi' and stop being such a dick and make up with House! You knew that was coming right?

I mean you have to Jess, you are not going to survive this without him….you know it as well as I do….though it's probably best not to let _him_ know it, as you'll never hear the end of it." House smiled at her bossy voice filtering through the glass.

The angle he was standing at by the wall – just out of Monty's line of vision – meant he also had a good view of the screen, and it surprised him how he felt saddened the woman on it was no longer with them.

"So don't tell him, but make it up with him – if you don't so help me I _will_ find a way to come back and haunt you till you do!" she grinned "Think Jacob Marley, all clanking chains and midnight groaning!" Another wicked grin "probably the only groaning at midnight in your apartment anyway!"

Jess laughed despite the sadness she felt "You're probably right…but then I never did go in for one night stands and the like."

"You never did go in for one night stands and flings though, did you?" Jaynie agreed "So I s'pose when you do shag his sad little brains out he'll know it's because you love him; and you do, both want to shag him and love him I mean…." Her friend grinned evilly.

"Jaynie!" Jess was scandalised, but giggled through the puddles of unshed tears in her eyes.

House perked up; as Wilson tugged his arm "We shouldn't be listening…."

"I don't see why not, they're talking about me…."

"Yeah, and in a way I don't think you should be listening to – you already have an ego the size of a small outlying planet House, this will only fuel that ego; if it gets any bigger, I worry for world safety." He tugged his friend's arm again with a rueful smile "Anyway, I don't think you're meant to know she both loves _and_ wants to screw you…"

"I think Jaynie wants me to know…" House then sighed "I'm not that much of a bastard that I would use this against Monty – not unless I had to, and certainly not to get her into bed; even _I'm _not that desperate, well okay I am…but I wouldn't. Either way, I am not leaving this wall until I know she's alright…"

0-0-0-0-0

Inside the room Jess was struggling to control her emotions. After her run in with Stacy she thought she could handle this, but now realised why she had been running away from it for the last 6 months.

However, now she'd started it she couldn't switch it off; didn't want to lose this last connection with her close friend, her sister, no matter how much it hurt.

"You're touching the screen again…" Jaynie said with a smile.

Jess snatched her hand back "Yup…sad aren't I?"

"Yeah you're a muppet!" Jaynie grinned "look I thought I'd run out of things to say…you know the sad stuff already: I love you, you're like my sister, I'll always be there for you, torment House for me too, give Cuddy hell and buy Brenda some doughnuts from me…." She spoke in a quick monotone as if reading from a list "so here's some stuff I found on an old tape and I used that James' song you love so much - guess which one…the one you said suited House." She paused and added earnestly "But Jess watch it _closely_; you'll see the one constant in your life …."

The song burst into life as the screen changed to clips of them over the years, it must have taken ages for Jaynie to get the various tapes converted to dvds so she could load segments onto the file.

Jess started singing along to the song – she had often thought of it as House's song; maybe her own too, these days.

She had an amazingly good voice, many people often said she was wasted as a doctor; her voice, sounding similar to the likes of Enya, was perfect for this kind of song; and, as her emotion choked voice sung it out, watching the images change, it brought a lump to the throats of the two men stood in the hall.

"You're as tight as a hunter's trap  
Hidden well, what are you concealing  
Poker face, carved in stone  
Amongst friends, but all alone  
Why do you hide

Say something, say something, anything  
I've shown you everything  
Give me a sign  
Say something, say something, anything  
Your silence is deafening  
Pay me in kind

Take a drug to set you free  
Strange fruit from a forbidden tree  
You've got to come down soon  
More than a drug is what I need  
Need a change of scenery  
Need a new life"

Jess's voice choked at that part remembering the way she and House had supported each other with their 'addictions' and yet this time, when he'd _really_ needed her, she'd run - well, she wouldn't ever again…

"Say something, say something, anything  
I've shown you everything  
Give me a sign  
Say something, say something, anything  
Your silence is deafening  
Pay me in kind

Say something, say something, anything  
I've shown you everything  
Give me a sign  
I'm open wide, open and wondering  
Have you swallowed everything  
Pay me in kind"

The scenes accompanying this were of them outside playing with the damn Frisbee, it nearly hitting House. She saw her friends, the House Horde as they were known back then at the hospital, all urging each other to go get it and her finally striding over.

When House had spun round seeming angry, there she was pointing to that old dog; him watching her after that, the book just resting in his hands…a smirk on his lips.

That God awful snowball fight, just her and House with Jaynie filming again – her shoving snow down his collar and him threatening allsorts of revenge, as he tackled her to the ground and tried to shove snow in her mouth; her laughing and trying to get away.

Other scenes of them screaming at each other in his office, her storming away and him following or vice versa; the sarcastic bantering that usually had the others in stitches and them trying not to show they were enjoying it too.

The time she left for Ethiopia; he appeared to hug her a little too hard and too long - but Jess seemed to have ignored it, flashing angry eyes at a clearly gloating Stacy instead.

Why hadn't she seen then, as she did now, how drawn he looked – is that when it had started, the infarction? Had she been so consumed with jealousy she hadn't noticed he was already sick?

More images flashed onto the screen – the others all struggling to get in front of the camera before she left, a group 'photo' Kyle had called it 'something to remember us by when we're all old and grey Jess!' he'd laughed. Jess' heart lurched again as she looked at all their smiling faces, and realised that she and House were the only ones still breathing.

But she laughed as she watched them play football and her get by Denny, only to have House trip her up as she ran past him– they lost the goal and she ran after him to hit him….he just laughed that she was so mad.

Then she saw the harder ones to watch, after she came back from Ethiopia; she saw him yelling at her as he lost his temper in hospital, shouting at Jaynie to 'put that damn camera down'.

Then days when his eyes followed her around the room as she moved about sorting stuff for him; or yelling at a nurse, Brenda ironically, to go find his Jess. She'd had no idea he'd been that dependent on her.

Then the physio; he leaning on the balance bars as he tottered towards her, and being rewarded with her hugging him tight, a kiss on the cheek and a blueberry frosted pop tart.

House holding Maggie in his arms at her christening trying his damnedest to look bored, but not succeeding very well as Jess could make out him saying 'you're just like your mother' to her, before adding 'Heaven help the rest of us!'

Mac holding Maggie and whispering to her….he'd had so little time with his little girl. Then the memorial service for Mac; God she looked awful - but there was House again; holding her up and when she looked like she might cry he merely shook his head a little, and she would get control.

Him sitting by her hospital bed holding her hand, and looking stricken…..twice; once must've been after the shooting and the other after she'd cut her wrists as she could see the bandages.

Then she saw the start of the now infamous food fight in the staff cafeteria. God that was legend now at the hospital! Half the faculty had nearly been fired over that fiasco…but it had been fun; Jess had lobbed a slice of Boston Cream pie at him, for stealing Jaynie's chocolate pudding, which caught him straight in the side of the head.

She saw Keela go to lob a plate of Jell-O at him and shouted for him to duck. He did, then chucked some mashed potato at her…..scandalised that he could betray her so, she lobbed a bread roll at him and it had degenerated from there.

She laughed, even as the tears were pooling in her eyes once more, still trying to sing the song – thought it was getting difficult to breathe, let alone sing, with the lump that was in her throat.

Finally it ended with Jess trying to get a now limping House with the infamous yellow Frisbee again – as he turned you could clearly see her grin and say 'the dog did it'. She ran up and tucked her arm in his…they wandered away as the final line 'pay me in kind' ended.

Jaynie popped on to the screen once more "If you're crying, and I know you are – I did when I watched, and that song….well, it's sad _and _funny and I'm glad I did it! Anyway, as I was saying Mike owes me another 10 bucks if you cried!

Jeez, 20 bucks! I sure screwed that one up….think of all the Ben & Jerry's ice-cream I could've bought with that; I should've made him pay in advance! Still, like I said no banks here, so make sure he spends it on the kids.

Speaking of my babies" Her friend swallowed "I need to make sure they're looked after….

You know, just the usual - ice cream is _not_ a breakfast food because it is dairy; neither is pizza a square meal purely because it has meat, vegetables and dairy on it; you do not count the tomato topping, pepperoni and cheese as three of the main food groups. Mike will _not_ make the same definition, alas.

Oh, and playing the x-box does not count as exercise; though granted their thumbs will have the strength of a super hero, it won't help them if their arteries harden. We have a backyard, make them use it."

Jess could see how upset she was and touched the screen once more as if in comfort. "You're touching the screen again, aren't you? Stop it Jess, I'm alright….and that is _so_ creepy…"

"Oh, and this isn't it?" Jess indicated the way they were talking despite one of them being dead; fighting the tears and smiling.

"This is….a little _weird _granted; but come on, we know each other so well I knew it would be easy to make it sound like we were speaking from" she put on a fake scary voice "_beyond the grave_!"

Jess laughed "Yeah! I miss you…" suddenly her bottom lip started to tremble again.

"I miss you too kiddo, more than you'll know. Listen Jess, tell my boys and my best girl their mum is always with them. They can't see me, but I can sure see them, and I am _so_ proud of them……" Jaynie breathed deeply and gave a watery smile "I said I wouldn't cry, and I _won't_" another deep breath "I will _always_ be close to them…...always. They won't take a single step through life that I don't take shoulder to shoulder with them."

She stopped and stared at the camera before whispering "I'm scared Jess, I've never been more scared in my life." then she smiled "but I trust you and know you'll tell me when its time to go……..like I'm telling you now."

The woman on the screen squared her shoulders "You have to let me go Jess….you do. This little message doohickey won't be going anywhere, you can turn it on whenever you like – but _me_, _I'm_ gone kiddo. I'm gone and I won't be coming back, ever; so you have to let me go.

Put your cursor on the little cross in the corner, say 'goodbye Jaynie' and shut me down….do it." A tear slid down Jaynie's cheek even as she smiled once more.

Jess moved the cursor, but couldn't close it off…..couldn't finally say goodbye to her best friend in the world, next to Gregory House. Jaynie had been wrong; there'd been _two_ constants in her life – House and her…the footage proved that. She just couldn't say goodbye to her sister.

"Let me go Jess….say 'goodbye Jaynie' and shut it off…"

"I'm frightened I'll fall….and I'll be all alone in the dark." Jess murmured to the screen, her voice catching.

"Hasn't he always been there to catch you as much as you have him? Let me go….you won't be alone Jess, I promise, he won't let you."

The tears flowed freely "Goodbye Jaynie…" the barely whispered words grated from her throat as if reluctant to be spoken, and she clicked the button all the while holding her friend's gaze; she didn't know how it happened as the programme wasn't meant to run as it shut down, but she saw Jaynie smile and say 'atta girl" before it went blank and she returned to her usual screensaver.

The tears which were now sliding unheeded down her cheeks picked up speed and frequency, as her grief hit her like a sledgehammer; her best friend, her _sister_, was dead….she _wasn't_ coming back. Not now, not ever….she was _gone_. Jess viciously moved her laptop to the floor; and put her head in her hands. What now? She missed her and what now?

House left Wilson without a word and entered his office – he pulled his blinds shut and locked the door. Then he tugged her into his arms before sitting in the seat himself and pulling her onto his lap. No words were spoken; like the night, after Mac died, he came to see her when she'd rung him at 2am 'Greg?' He arrived; she opened the door and he gathered her into his arms and hobbled back into the apartment where they'd sat cuddled on her sofa for hours.

As before, as Jaynie knew, he _was_ there to catch her when she fell; the grief rolling over her like a tidal wave, and knocking the wind out of her….she _wouldn't_ be alone, he wouldn't let her.

Her head buried in his neck, he let her cry. Finally grieve the loss of another loved one, someone she knew as well as herself and only slightly less than she knew him; he being only grateful he was allowed back in her life at last, it had been cold and lonely on the outside.

Of course the question burning its way through his brain was where the hell did they go from here? But for now he ignored it, content to hug her and make it as better as he could. To hold her, show her she wouldn't fall alone in the dark when she had another to hold her hand – to say his own goodbye to Jaynie.


	5. Molly's Back

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Always Yours_**

**_Chapter Five – Molly's Back_**

Molly had not taken her separation from House very well at all. She had ignored her mother for 2 weeks and when that didn't work; she then decided to start nagging.

Now nagging by any female standards is always a genetic advantage, it has to be, without it men would do nothing and the world in general, and the 'civilised' world in particular, would grind to a halt. But Molly had developed it on a DNA level to a new high point; however, even this did not work.

When she gave up on that, she began arguing. Once again Molly had developed this into an art form, despite only being 7½ years old she had honed it into a particular skill – even House used to remark with a grin that she would argue with God given the chance. But still her mother wouldn't budge; unfortunately for Molly, her mother was as stubborn as she was.

She had even, finally, resorted to the sort of childish begging and wheedling that she _abhorred_; but even that failed - for once Molly was at a loss as to what to do next.

What didn't help her deal with the loss of her friend and partner in crime were the ducklings visiting her. She hadn't really met them before except in passing, but they had taken the time to track her down to her school (she felt that if they were as good at being doctors as they were detectives, then she only hoped she got them if she ever got sick).

But she did remember the nice Dr. Wilson; after a few visits from the others, he joined them and then after another little while he started coming alone and then finally brought House.

She was so pleased to see her cantankerous playmate; she waved and hugged her arms round herself, before telling Wilson that was a hug for House and he should give it to him.

Wilson dutifully, if a little awkwardly, hugged his friend; the action brought tears to House's eyes, he said it was from suppressed laughter at the horror on Wilson's face; but the younger doctor suspected it was the childish action of affection that had genuinely got to him. House was clearly not used to such adoration – even from a child.

Molly, as upset and annoyed as she was with her mother, wouldn't disobey or abandon her – if her mother was angry and hurt with House, then she couldn't be friends with him.

The irony was that Jess would never have stopped Molly being friends with House, she knew how devoted her daughter was to the irascible and arrogant doctor and vice versa.

So they had settled into a sort of relationship once more, hurling insults at each other via Wilson; who often found it extremely hard to keep a straight face with some of the messages he'd been forced to relay to House.

The last one had been that her school would be putting on a show of 'Snow White and Seven Dwarves'…..House's response had been for Wilson to ask her 'Which one of the poison dwarves will she be? As she's too much of a smart-ass to be Snow White'; Wilson had dutifully relayed the message only for Molly to send him back with an apology for staring at House as she was, only she was trying hard to imagine him with a personality….

Wilson had finally given in at that and laughed out loud, and even House had smirked "You gotta love that kid, don't you? Mind you, I have to take the credit; I taught her everything I know…."

"That'll fit on an envelope then!" called out Molly, having heard him.

House flicked her 20 cents "Here's some money midget, go call all your friends….but I want the change!"

"Oh, act your age – FYI, that would be _senile_!"

They grinned at each other. They never mentioned her mother; after a while he had stopped getting out of his car and coming to the gates, and Molly knew why – it hurt….it hurt too much.

There were times she thought, as the tears slid down her cheeks when he finally stopped coming altogether, and she had ceased looking for his car in the hope of catching a glimpse of him, that she could really dislike grown ups – even her own mummy.

0-0-0-0-0

So now Mike had picked her up and said he was taking her to the hospital to see House, that her mother had finally – sort of – made it up with him and all was well with their world.

Molly beamed – she beamed so much that Mike worried out loud that her face would split in two. She beamed even more…..

"You've really missed him haven't you, half pint?" he smiled.

"Yeah, he's funny and makes me laugh – he hates everything and everyone; except Dr Wilson, me and mummy." She sighed "Plus I was hoping to stay with him when Mummy goes to have her new knee put in." she looked at Mike "no offence."

"None taken, half pint – it must be hard going from being an only one to one of six." Mike smiled. She was a good kid, and he hoped that Chloe turned out like her as she got older.

"Nope it's not like that….I love your tribe actually, Uncle Mike. They've been so nice to me over the last 6 months, it's just I love House more; he's like me and mummy.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he is _so _sarcastic; but it's funny! I wanna be just like him when I grow up." she grinned, then continued more soberly "plus he reminds me of Auntie Jaynie - especially when he used to argue with mummy…." They all sat in silence for a little while.

"Well, let's hope they don't fall out again anytime soon and that she's completely forgiven him. I was wondering about asking him to ours for dinner?" Mike glanced across at the little girl. She was almost bouncing in her seat, despite the others laughing at her in the back, whilst trying to remain cool and laid back about it all. Mike had to stifle a smirk…

"Oh yes, I'm sure we'd all love that – I know _I_ would." She smiled, but Mike could see the excitement in her eyes.

"What do you think of Hank, Molly?" He wondered what she thought of the man who was desperately trying to win Jess round; but, he had to admit, failing dismally.

Not that he was upset, as he felt the same as his Jaynie had, she belonged with House. Despite what others thought, he liked the guy and thought he was a perfect match for Jess.

"I think he's a prick – not a little one either." She replied matter of factly. Mike roared with laughter.

"Molly, don't _ever_ let your mother hear you say that! She will scrub your mouth with soap! I bet I know who taught you too…"

"He was bored and we had some time to kill when I was staying with him." She grinned at him "but don't worry, I don't want to get him in any more trouble than he already is."

"Well, we're here…." Mike said as they pulled up outside the hospital. "Now remember - he's invited to dinner, I couldn't stay to fetch you home so House will have to bring you and Jess okay?" they grinned at each other conspiratorially.

"Yeah….okay…." she hopped out. "See ya later boys, Chloe!" she grinned at the little girl.

After they made sure she made it into the hospital alright Mike pulled away.

"Daddy? Will Auntie Jess and Molly be leaving us?" Chloe worried she'd be losing her friend forever, Molly was more like an older sister to her. In a household now dominated by males, the older little girl was very important to her.

"Well, they'll be going back to their own apartment soon sweetpea, but if me and Molly have anything to do with it they won't be going farther than that."

"Good…I hope they end up with Housey."

Everyone in the car grinned…. They all did.

0-0-0-0-0-0

In said Doctor's office Jess had finally stopped crying and realised where she was – namely ensconced on House's lap with her head buried in his neck.

She moved and realised he had his eyes closed. She smiled as she looked at his face, noting the frown lines between his eyes and along his forehead. She reached up to smooth them out.

A small smile played on House's lips "What are you doing? If that really worked the cosmetic surgery industry would be bankrupt overnight."

She jumped and slapped him on the shoulder "House! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She moved to get off his lap "I'll get down now, thanks. With my not inconsiderable bulk on your lap your leg must be killing you now."

"I hadn't noticed…I was enjoying this too much. In fact I was wondering if you'd fallen asleep enough to cop a quick feel." He grinned mischievously.

"Alas for you, no; oh, and did I mention that kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?"

"Don't worry it's been so long since I had sex I've forgotten who ties who up." He rolled his eyes at her.

"and there was I thinking you had matured in the time since I'd seen you…" she rolled her eyes back.

"I have grown as a person…" he put in.

"A hard on doesn't count as personal growth, House." She added.

"Oh I don't know ……it must count for something…"

She suddenly hugged him tightly "I've missed this ….missed you."

"Muchly?" he grinned at the admission.

"Yeah…muchly muchly. But don't screw up again – I won't forgive you next time."

"I won't…well, not like that anyway. Any other screw ups are purely beyond my control." He stopped and looked at her "Now….about your little outburst with Stacy and a certain admission you made."

"Stop fishing for compliments, you git. You know how I feel about you…..you're my best friend in the entire world House, nuff said." She got off his lap, crossed to the door and unlocked it "I suggest we get to Abigail's room."

He got stiffly to his feet – fine if that's the way she wanted it….he would go along with it; for _now_…

As they left his office Molly came round the corner with Brenda and Cuddy. Both had found her in the lobby and brought her up. She spotted House….

"HOUSE! HOUSE!" she shrieked at the top of her voice, any pretence at being cool forgotten and ran to him full tilt, almost knocking him off his feet "I missed you so, _so_ muchly House!"

"Really? I'd never have guessed at that rather reticent greeting" but he hugged her tightly to him for a brief moment before letting her go and settling back to his old self "and there I was already picturing you shut up with duct tape!"

She slapped his shoulder and grinned "You possess a mind not merely twisted, but actually sprained House."

He returned the grin as Jess tapped her daughter on the shoulder "remember me - the stupid bat that gave birth to you? Do I get a hug now?"

"Don't know, it depends" Molly shrugged eyeing them carefully "Have you made it up with him, and do I get to stay with him when you have your knee done?" She eyed her mother levelly.

"Yes – and yes, if he's insane enough to want you." she turned to House "This is what I've had to put up with for the last 6 months."

"Really; you gave her hell for me?" he smiled evilly at the little girl still hugging his waist "I'm so proud…"

"Can I stay with you?"

"Of course – who else would help me hurl insults at the TV over the baseball, and turn my bathroom into a swamp with one bath."

Molly turned to her mother and hugged her "Then you're forgiven…"

"Oh gee, thanks Molly…" Jess rolled her eyes at her daughter.

Molly walked over to House and took his hand "You go see the sick lady mummy, me and House have some catching up to do…" she looked up at him "So – shall I tell you what I did to try and make her crack?"

The doctor grinned evilly at Jess before walking away with Molly "Yeah, Molly tell me everything…..especially about Hank…"

"He's so sweet and twee…. I _hate_ Hank…." Molly could be heard saying as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, so do I…." House was heard to reply before they drifted out of earshot.

"You know he will never let you live this down, right?" Wilson asked with a smile.

Cuddy and Brenda smiled "Yeah….did she really give you that much hell Jessica?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh yeah that, and a whole lot more. I began to wonder if I was going insane – but I think losing Jaynie at the same time didn't help." She sighed "but it's nice to see her so happy again. She's been a real pill since he and I fell out." Jess sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes "This isn't over for me with him yet. He heard….stuff today…"

"Jess we _all_ heard…and you're right, he won't let up until you either admit it to him or deny it. Though I think…." Wilson paused before plunging on "the latter would be a lie and he would know that too." Brenda and Cuddy nodded.

"Jessica where you are concerned neither one of you can lie to the other…from our perspective it's immensely amusing!" Cuddy walked off with a grimacing Brenda behind her.

Jess smiled ruefully "She's right and my mum always said one day my temper would get me into trouble….looks like 'one day' just arrived. But listen, Wilson, he's probably just as keen to keep things as they are. Neither one of us wants to lose the other again, and relationships don't always work."

Wilson smiled "Yeah, maybe – just don't bet on it okay?" As they walked towards Abigail Mulholland's room they heard the screaming…..

Wilson took off at a run as Jess hobbled along as fast as she could. This did not bode well, dear God this did not bode well.

0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere House was finding that Molly was more than forthcoming about both what a hard life she had been leading her mother and how Hank had been constantly hanging around.

"So midget….what did you do?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I ignored her, argued with her to make it up with you…..begged….." The last word was whispered.

His eyebrows shot up "Begged? You've _never_ begged Midget…"

"Well, yeah….but she wouldn't listen. Said you'd hurt her, and you had House – she cried herself to sleep every night, and I know it wasn't all about Auntie Jaynie because she said she couldn't cry for her because then she'd need you…" Tears swum in the small girl's eyes.

House swallowed hard "Right…well, tell me about Hank." He grimaced.

"Oh he is such a creep, and you should see the way he tries to get round _me_! Toys, candy, you name it! Huh! Like that'd ever work and he'd replace _you_! He can't even be sarcastic!" She sneered.

"But you take the stuff right?"

"Well yeah - no shit Sherlock!" she grinned.

"Good little midget, I taught you well." He returned the grin. "So do you think he'll get round Monty?"

Molly got up and went to sit next to House, she looked at him closely "No, you dope! She loves you, from what I can gather she always has House. Course now it's up to you……" she thought for a minute "if you two got together you'd still call me midget and wouldn't go all soft on me, right?"

"She….I…..well, naturally." Her admission had caught him off guard slightly "God, what do you take me for; some sap that actually _cares_?"

"Heaven forbid! Just checking….making sure you hadn't gone soft in our absence." But even so, they both knew he loved her as much as she did him; though neither would admit it – ever.

Before he could say anything else his pager went off. "Mrs Mulholland seems to be quite poorly" it beeped again "and your mother is going mad……I think we better adjourn this meeting until later." They got up and left, little knowing what conversation he would shortly be overhearing and thus leaving him in no doubt as to what was going on with Jess.

He just knew he was as glad to have the stupid little ankle biter back as he was her mother. She annoyed the hell out of him, and he'd missed her…..


	6. Just Got Worse

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

**_I would also like to thank my constant and regular reviewers for their kind words, but most importantly for taking the time to R&R!_**

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Always Yours_**

**_Chapter Six – Just Got Worse_**

House hobbled up to the door of Abigail Mulholland's room with Molly, only to witness an incensed Jess raging at the ducklings.

"What in the name of _God_ possessed you to overlook it!" she all but yelled at them.

Wilson stood at the door looking serious, and poised to step in if she became violent – he could see why she was so angry though, they shouldn't have missed it.

"If you guys screw up people die – it's as simple as that!"

"It was a simple thing to miss, I mean we thought it was to do with the fluke's - they're all over her body now Jess!" Foreman hotly defended their actions, though even he knew they'd screwed up.

"Did her sudden chronic pain causing her to scream the hospital down not pique your curiosity!" Jess continued to rage "Or did you decide the old adage that 'curiosity killed the cat' was pertinent here? Well, FYI curiosity was framed, ignorance did it!"

Cameron ran a hand over her eyes, she had never seen Jess this…..well, she wasn't just angry, she was hurt too. She'd seen her angrier with Stacy, but this was different "I…that is…I mean….."

"_Don't_ damn well stutter! You fucked up! It's a _myocardial infarction!_" House started "causing a thrombus in her _leg_, people…now does that ring a bell? It should do, one of those with that exact same complication damn well nearly killed your boss!"

"In our defence we didn't know him then….and well, he's not been around much lately, and she was most likely already deteriorating before this…." Chase stammered.

"I see that you are fluent in Gibbering Moronese, Chase. Unfortunately, I'm not." Jess was getting angrier and all present could see there was more to this than just Abigail Mulholland. "So explain more clearly what you're saying - that if House isn't here you lot cease to function as medics? Bullshit!

If that's the case you shouldn't be here as doctors, and I know different! _Look_ at this" she waved the scan of the sick woman's leg in front of them "See that? _That_ is the clot that's effectively rendered that leg little more than a thing at the end of her hip! Do you even _comprehend_ what you've done to her?"

She heaved a deep breath, now was not the time to lose the power of speech "You think he's an addict because he likes to get high?" she spoke more quietly now "you think that? Well, if you do you're wrong….you are _so_ wrong it's not even funny."

She looked down at her leg "I am in constant pain with this. I mean I must pick up my bottle of vicodine 8 times in an hour, but I stick to my allowance –still, it's hard, and _I_ have an unusually high tolerance of pain.

All I want is what House wants, the pain to go away – for just a few minutes of relief from it. You know what else? this" she patted her leg "the pain from this is a fraction of what he tolerates every minute of every day."

She looked up at them "If you ever tell him this I will personally strangle each and every one of you with your own stethoscopes and take the damn consequences" House stopped Cameron's desperate attempts to get Jess' attention that he was there "but he is the bravest man I've ever known….the bravest and the _stupidest_. If I was in the pain he is I'd cut _my own_ bloody leg off."

The defeat in her face tugged at all of them "I failed him, I fucked up – I wasn't here when he needed me. Coz I can tell you, people, if I had been here he would _not _have been left like he was; I'd have raised holy hell to get his leg sorted before it got to that point…I would have."

"What if you couldn't have changed the outcome?" Foreman was curious "what if it had still come to the wire?"

There was the briefest hesitation "I'd have chosen amputation…no one should suffer that kind of pain for the rest of their lives." She looked around the young medics assembled "but you have consigned that woman to a similar fate because of _stupidity_ – actually no, make that _arrogance_ and stupidity."

"_House _is arrogant." Chase pressed his point, for once standing his ground.

"Yeah, because he's usually right. You're not…this proves it. I have to go tell that woman – who has, let's face it, suffered so much already – that she has three options, die, suffer mind numbing pain for the rest of her life, or lose her leg almost to the hip…..thanks, thanks so much for that. But then, hey I've dealt with this before right? I mean who do you think stood by _him_?" she turned to go.

Cameron touched her arm as she limped past "He would have hated you, if you'd opted for the amputation, he would have."

Jess looked at her "Maybe, but I could've lived with that so long as he didn't suffer like he does now" she shrugged "I love him more than he'll ever know, and it kills me to see him suffer every day. But either way, _I _wouldn't have left him; he would've known I was there for him, shoulder to shoulder."

She almost walked into House as he turned to the ducklings "Shit! Do you always lurk?"

He grasped her arm, his eyes bright "We _need_ to talk."

"Later, right now I have a patient to see and a clinic to go to." she pulled herself from his grasp.

"What are you so scared of?" He ground out.

"Nothing…" she wouldn't look at him and stepped past.

"It wasn't your fault." He muttered "What happened to me _wasn't_ your fault.

She spun round "Yes, it _was_ House! I wasn't here – you _needed _me and I wasn't here. I wouldn't have let you suffer like you did. But if it _had_ ended the same way I would've made the tougher choice, or bullied _you_ into making it….either way, you'd be a limb down by now. But you wouldn't be in the pain you are, in more ways than your damn leg!"

She sighed. "Look, I screwed up – why didn't I know, eh? You're my best friend, I don't function without you and yet you were near death and I never knew until that bitch phoned me and by then it was _too late_! I always swore that to make up for it no one else would suffer like that…..but I was wrong, another person is and now I have to make that right too.

But you know what? Every day I look at you I know how badly I screwed up and with someone I really care about!" she went to storm away until he caught her by the arm.

"You care – or you _love_?" Icy blue eyes bored into deep blue ones.

"Whatever; you make the call….." she shrugged him off "bear in mind that you don't deal with emotions…"

House regained his composure and turned to the stunned ducklings "So - I see the fuck-up fairy has visited us again..."

0-0-0-0-0

Jess took a deep breath before entering Abigail Mulholland's room "Hey Dr Montgomery!" she smiled "thanks for the morphine drip, it really helps."

"Yeah, narcotics will do that for you…" Jess smiled "Remember, its Jess right?"

"Yeah…I remember, been a long time; bet you didn't think you'd see me again." Jess smiled noting the guilty look that flashed across Abigail's mother's face. A horrible thought occurred to her, but she shelved it for the time being. She had bigger issues to deal with right now.

"Look Abigail, you know me - I don't beat around the bush right?"

"No, and I appreciate that."

"Well, you may not in a few minutes. You know you said to Dr Cameron that at least things couldn't get worse? Well, things just got worse……"

The younger woman blanched "How? Is it to do with the pain in my leg?"

"Yeah….you've had a myocardial infarction leading to a thrombus - a severe form of deep vein thrombosis; more commonly known as a DVT."

"I know what a DVT is."

"Good, saves me a huge lot of explaining." Jess flashed a false smile, she was dreading this.

"Is it treatable?"

"Well, it's difficult to diagnose when you get it where you have it; in a muscle. Doctor's can put the pain down to muscle spasm or, in your case, further infestations or complications with the lung fluke. If left too long the tissue around the clot dies due to the lack of blood flow to the affected area."

"Is that what's happened to me?" Abigail fought back the tears; she knew something horrible was coming.

"Yes…..basically the pain you're experiencing is muscle death. It won't get better." She closed her eyes for a moment remembering House when she'd first returned from Ethiopia.

"What are my options?"

"You have three: 1. we leave you as you are and you die. The necrotising tissue will flood your system and you'll most likely get septicaemia and die, or another clot could form and you could die from that.

2. We excise the affected tissue. This will remove the clot and dead tissue from your leg; but it will leave you with…" she paused and swallowed once again remembering the first time she had seen House's thigh "considerable scarring. More importantly you would suffer permanent chronic post-operative pain, though this could be reasonably controlled with various pain management therapies; however you would not be free of the pain in total at any time.

3. Finally we could amputate. That would mean removing your leg to just below your hip. The post-op pain would be severe and there is a risk of 'phantom limb syndrome' which is severe pain in the now removed limb. There is not much treatment for that due to the 'phantom' nature of the situation. However, this complication is quite rare; eventually the pain would diminish."

The younger woman blinked for a few moments "I see. What would _you_ do?"

"I can't advise in that way…."

"I trust your judgement – what would you do?" Abigail pressed.

Jess sighed "I have a friend who had the same thing happen to him 9 years ago. His then partner chose the excisement option."

"And?"

"He is in constant chronic pain and will be for the rest of his life. He is in the same position 9 years on as he was on day 1."

"What would _he_ have chosen? You say his then partner chose for him…what would he have done? Or you?"

Jess smiled sadly "He would have chosen option 1. But I am too selfish to lose him, though neither would I have wanted him to suffer as he does now so I would have chosen……differently."

"You'd have opted for amputation – but it's easy to choose for others, what if it was you?" she indicated Jess' leg.

"It's not easy to choose when you love them, but still I'd choose the same. Look, I have an incredible tolerance of pain Abigail, but if faced with the same pain as my friend suffers daily I'd cut the damn leg off. Nothing is worth suffering like that for."

"You must care about him an awful lot."

"Yeah, well he's my best friend in the whole world."

"Why didn't you help him?"

"I wasn't here; I was working abroad, in Ethiopia, by the time I found out it was too late to do much more than come back and support him."

Abigail thought for a moment "It's Doctor House isn't it?"

"Yes…."

"He's lucky to have you as a friend…"

"I…." Jess went to speak only to be cut across.

"I think so….now you think about what she's told you. Either way Mrs Mulholland it's going to suck to be you…I speak from experience. Shout if you need her, she'll be with me."

"I don't need to think about it…I'll go for the amputation. With all due respect Doctor House, I don't want to end up as bitter and twisted as you." The younger woman smiled "No offence."

"None taken, not with the truth anyway; I'll get one of my colleagues onto it. Right now I have to speak urgently with Doctor Montgomery." He hauled Jess into the corridor.

"I…." he began.

"Well?" Foreman interrupted.

House scowled "Don't you have other patients to maim and torture? Or has this one become a pet project?"

"I only came to see what she wants to do…."

"She wants an amputation…can you arrange that without screwing it up. I mean obviously I'll ensure that we write on the affected leg 'cut this one off' and on the healthy one 'not this one' just so everybody knows." House quirked an eyebrow at the young doctor with the other two coming up "and yet you're still here - _why_?"

They all walked off, Foreman turned to Jess "You know, I know you're mad right now – but I don't have any idea why you put up with him."

"It's a thankless job, but I've got a lot of Karma to burn off." Jess shrugged.

"What did you do – run over a cartful of nuns?" Foreman flashed a smile before leaving.

"They would follow me anywhere really." House noted.

"That is true House; they _would_ follow you anywhere, but only out of morbid curiosity." She moved away from him "Right, well I now have a clinic to attend."

"Fine – I'll come too…it'll be nice to give Cuddy a shock." He walked with her to the elevator and grinned "We haven't been 'bitch baiting' for ages!"

Jess couldn't help herself….she grinned back.

As the doors shut the ducklings looked at Wilson who'd wandered up "I pity Cuddy." Foreman muttered "She's avoiding him and he's intent on getting her admission – Cuddy's going to get caught in the crossfire."

Wilson grinned "Shame you're not going to be there to see."


	7. Clinic Time

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Always Yours_**

**_Chapter Seven – Clinic Time_**

House and Jess stood silently in the elevator, eventually he turned to her "Monty you're going to have to talk to me some time."

"I've been talking to you on and off all day House." But she avoided his eyes.

"You know what I mean." His index finger tilted her chin to look at him, piercing blue eyes locked with dark blue ones.

"Yeah, well, maybe later." she dipped her eyes, but didn't move – it wasn't like she _could_ move far in the 8'x8' box; so there was no point in letting him know he was affecting her so much – if she did, well, she was sunk.

House sighed in frustration; okay, enough was enough. He tipped his head forward; his lips hovered inches above hers "Jess…I…." He whispered so low she only just heard him; raising her head, his lips brushed _tantalisingly_ close to hers…….

The elevator doors opened and Cuddy stood there, open mouthed in shock at House with his mouth only a breath away from Jess's, and her backed up against the elevator wall, and then grinned "Oh, did I interrupt?"

"Nope, thanks actually." Jess breathed in relief as she dodged past House, and hobbled outside into the throng of people in the clinic area.

"Cuddy, sometimes I could cheerfully _hate _you." House ground out as he passed the other doctor.

"Oh, what - you didn't already? I must try harder then…" she smirked "To what do I owe the pleasure? I mean Jessica I can understand, though she's not technically due 'till tomorrow – but _you_?"

"I have come to carry out my clinic duties…." House intoned, his eyes fixed on Jess.

Cuddy followed his gaze "Yeah, right. It seems I was correct in my assumption when I asked her to work here, and am very happy in that knowledge. Well, either that or you're suddenly a people person?"

"Do I _look_ like a damn 'people person'?" House muttered as he hobbled after Jess.

"Nope, you look like a 'Jessica person'….." she grinned.

"_Bitch_…" he griped.

"Yeah, like that's a bad thing?" Actually it felt good to be like Jess and give as good as she got for a change, okay maybe she couldn't always do it – but for once to get the last word was nice. She glanced at Jess and saw she was smirking, they exchanged a look and she grinned.

Cuddy went back to her office; she loved it when a plan came together. She would pay later she knew, but _God_ it was worth it for now…

0-0-0-0-0

House saw the look and the grin between Jess and Cuddy "You know it goes against nature for you two to even _appear _to get on? Don't blame me if the sky falls. Plus, you're infecting everyone with that sharp tongue of yours – even _her_!"

"Yeah –great isn't it!" she smiled.

"Not really, no."

"For _you_ maybe not – for the rest of _us,_ it is." she smirked before turning to the patients "Mrs Jenkins?" a _very _fat lady stood up and came towards her.

"Dear _God_, who blocked out the sun?" House muttered.

"HOUSE! Shut up and deal with your own patients!" Jess slapped his arm, causing him to grin.

"Just like the old days. You hitting me, us insulting each other – oh, happy, _happy_ times!"

"Yeah, except we're now two cripples and neither one of us could run after that damn yellow Frisbee anymore. I reckon even that bloody Labrador would beat us now and he's been dead years." She turned to the woman before her "come this way please Mrs Jenkins, I'm Doctor Montgomery."

House followed her into the exam room "Hi! I'm Doctor House and Doctor Montgomery's boss. I will be observing her today…" He spoke very friendly which the two women found oddly disconcerting, and one didn't even know him. Mrs Jenkins looked a little nonplussed as Jess glared at House.

"You are _not_ my boss!" she hissed at him with murder in her eyes, before turning to the woman in front of her and smiling "What seems to be the problem, Mrs Jenkins?"

"I'm having stomach pains…"

"Is that before or after you eat the surplus food mountains of the western world?" House enquired mildly.

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes before turning back to the patient "Don't mind _him_; he's just working here till a good fast-food job opens up."

Mrs Jenkins smiled nervously "_He's_ not going to treat me is he?"

"Doctor House? No, he doesn't actually _do_ doctoring, as you can see he merely 'observes'."

"Hey, hard work pays off later, _laziness_ pays off now." House smirked.

The women endeavoured to ignore him "it's just that, no offence, but he makes me nervous."

"Do I?" House beamed "Do I really? wow, that's really good to know. I haven't done that to a patient in the longest time."

"House stop smiling like that, you look almost happy; seriously, stop it – it's creeping me out." Jess glowered.

"As W.C. Fields once said 'start every day off with a smile and get it over with."

"Well, if that's the only one I'll have to suffer today, then I can just about stand it. But _don't_ do it again – the shock of another moment of joy from you might make me fit or something."

"Do you _know_ him?" Mrs Jenkins wanted to know if this Doctor Montgomery could control the obvious lunatic that stood behind her.

"Yeah….don't worry, he's harmless enough. All he wants is a warm bed, a kind word and unlimited power."

"Is he always this sarcastic?"

"Sarcasm is just one of the services we offer at this establishment." House put in mildly.

"He's odd…" Mrs Jenkins murmured to Jess.

"Yes, but he means no harm….. his only real flair is in his nostrils." She spoke matter of factly and caused the woman in front of her to smile; she also heard a snort behind her.

"What do you do Monty? Practice those bloody insults at home?" He rolled his eyes, but she could see he was enjoying the bantering too.

"Why yes House, yes I do. I have nothing better to do than practice insulting you."

"Good to hear it….I would hate to feel that I wasn't being considered enough of a challenge for you."

"I was being _sarcastic_, House?"

"No _shit,_ Sherlock."

"Umm….don't you need to know what's wrong with me? As I said I've been getting severe stomach ache……"

"I _do_ – you eat too much…" House broke in "just stop to chew - that way your stomach gets a chance to tell you its full _before _you shovel more food in it; it's never good if you _inhale _your food, down that way lies all _sorts _of complications.

Choking, getting fat…." He paused "Oops, sorry – you're already suffering from the latter! See, though - that's what I mean!" he spoke lightly to the stunned woman.

"_HOUSE!_ OUT!" Jess ordered.

"Sorry, sorry - I lapsed into rude." He apologised as Jess pushed him from the room; but whispered loudly to her as he left "If she rolls on you I'll avenge your death…once we've located your corpse and given it a decent, albeit _flat_, burial." Jess bit her lip to stifle the smirk, which wasn't helped as she looked into his laughing eyes – at the last minute House dropped a peck on her nose.

She started "That's not the old days…."

"Nope – future ones." And with that he left, but loitered outside.

"He loves you." Mrs Jenkins grinned "You can see that…even if he is _the_ most sarcastic man I've ever met in my entire life."

Jess stared at the woman "You think so? That he loves me I mean, not that he's the most sarcastic man…. I mean I _know _we could be under nuclear attack and it wouldn't stop him from making a sarcastic joke."

"Oh yes, my Morty looks at me the exact same way and we've been married 37 years. He must really adore you."

"How much did he pay you to say that?" Jess smiled sardonically.

"What? Nothing….I just saw, from the way he looked at you…." Mrs Jenkins smiled again, realisation dawning "Ah, right – still in denial….awww, that's sweet."

Jess shook herself both physically and mentally "Right, well, whatever….let's get back to you shall we? Do you exercise?"

"I don't exercise at all. I figure if God had wanted me to touch my toes He would have put them up higher on my body."

Jess laughed "I see….well, let's see if we can change that idea shall we?"

10 minutes later Mrs Jenkins left with a diet sheet and a severe warning about the very real threat of diabetes; but she also left grinning at the sweet girl who loved the cranky doctor as much as he did her. Just wait until she told her Morty - love was sweet; a bit like that bar of chocolate in her glovebox, she'd worry about the diet tomorrow.

0-0-0-0

Whilst House had been loitering outside, waiting for Jess, a young man approached him "Umm…do you work here?"

House gave him a sour look "Umm…no…I always stand here, I like to watch the rich tapestry of the dregs of humanity roll by….why?"

"Well, I have this rash and it itches…..and it seems to be spreading?" he lifted his shirt.

"Hives…nerves are a common trigger…..what's causing you to get nervous?" House eyed him irritably as Jess went looking for another patient, whilst keeping one ear cocked on his conversation.

He sighed in frustration; he was never going to collar her at this rate, he figured if she wasn't going to admit anything outright he might just have to kiss her senseless first. Not that that would be a particular hardship.

"I'm…..I'm getting married on Saturday and I'm well, finding it a little overwhelming…the preparations, the arguments, the presents…whose coming, whose not…." the guy stammered.

"Right…well, here's my advice – don't bother getting married, call it all off. Find a woman you hate and buy her a house; it's easier and less time consuming. Plus the rash will go quicker." He walked off, leaving the stunned man in his wake.

"House, that was wrong! What if he _does _call off his wedding now?" Jess asked him.

"Well, he'll be one less soul in torment; and I will sleep easier tonight." He shrugged.

"Anybody who told you to be yourself, House, simply couldn't have given you _worse_ advice..."

"Thank you, I'm very refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view that I am an idiot."

Oh, don't try and be tactful with me!" she warned.

"I'm not….being tactful is like saying 'nice doggie' whilst looking for a rock – I would _never _hit you with a rock Monty."

"Good to know, thanks so muchly for that. Maybe I _am _being a little harsh on you; it may be that your sole purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others." She turned "Now, let's press on….Mr Roberts!"

"Why is this place so damn full?" House groaned.

"Because it's tourist season." Cuddy wandered up.

"Well if it's tourist season, then why can't we _hunt_ them? Much more fun…" House glowered at the people milling around the clinic "I mean, look at them – so many freaks and not enough circuses…"

A very fat man wandered over "I'm Mr Roberts…."

"Oooh, do you know a Mrs Jenkins?" House asked, Jess hit him.

"Umm…no, should I?" asked the clearly confused patient.

"No, not really – just wondered as you seem to have the same problem…" House smiled at him.

"Really? What is it?" the man was clearly worried now.

"Oh, just clinical obesity brought on by inhaling one's food instead of chewing and swallowing it, thereby allowing the stomach to register when it's full and at least have a _sporting_ chance of telling you. I have a question…."

"_House_…."

"Ever start eating and forget to stop?" House raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Ignore him….he's just being rude." Jess glowered once more at House before leading Mr Roberts to an exam room.

"I refute that!" House called after her "I am not being rude, he is merely insignificant!"

Jess looked back at him and rolled her eyes "Shut up – and deal with a patient will you?"

"Which one? There's so many to choose from I'm almost _giddy _with excitement!" he clapped his hands in sarcastic glee.

"That one…." Jess pointed to a harassed looking woman with about 4 hyperactive children with her.

"Why her? She has children, they'll annoy me….they might make me sick – you know how kids are with illnesses" House whinged "You'll be sorry if I die."

"I wouldn't bet on it. Oh and by the way, do you want cheese and crackers to go with that whine?" Jess rolled her eyes "Just _do_ it, House."

Cuddy ginned in delight; this was going so well, _too _well. The payback would be a _bitch_ – but she couldn't help but enjoy every minute of this.

House wandered over to the woman muttering, before sighing "Mrs?"

"Williams…."

"Right, come this way and we'll see what's wrong…" He eventually herded the brood into an exam room with her, and tried to find out what was the matter. It quickly transpired her main problem was the stress of caring for 4 boys, ranging in ages from 3 up to 7.

"I can't cope with them….they never listen and most of the time I can't even get their attention." She shouted over the noise of the kids running around and fighting.

"The quickest way to get any kid's attention is to sit down and look comfortable. They can't resist." House called back.

"Have you got any kids?" she asked loudly, as Jess stuck her head round the door drawn by the noise which could be heard in the hall, and immediately began herding the children into a group and handing out lollipops. Suddenly the exam room fell silent except for the sound of sucking noises as the children ate their sweets.

Jess rolled her eyes at him "What? You thought they were there for _decoration_?" House ignored her and turned to Mrs Williams.

"No, I'm a godfather though - that's a great thing to be, a godfather. She calls me God for short, that's cute don't you think? _I_ taught her that."

"I can believe it." Jess muttered "it's probably just as well she doesn't believe you." House merely smirked.

"What can I do?" Mrs Williams pleaded.

"Short of killing them all, which I'm fairly sure is illegal in most if not all states, not much." House shrugged.

Jess walked over to the children "Hey kiddos c'mere." They immediately gathered around the nice lady that gave them candy. "Do you love your mum?" 4 heads nodded "Do you love your dad? Heads nodded.

"But does he look after you like your mum?" heads shook. "Right, so if she died tonight you'd be sad and uncared for?" once again 4 heads nodded "Well, remember this; every time you upset her she gets closer to death, and you get closer to being left to your own devices by a dad who can't cope. So the moral of this story is _do not _upset your mother. Got it?" 4 heads nodded once more "Good."

She turned to Mrs Williams "If they get bolshie about _anything, _just clutch your chest and say as melodramatically as you can 'You're _killing_ me, you know that? _Killing_ me!" The frazzled mother looked curiously at her "My mother's been doing it since I was younger than them; it worked until I hit my teens….she still does it though."

Jess smiled, and then thought for a minute "of course raising teens is like trying to nail Jell-O to a tree, but cross that bridge when you get to it.

For now try that one and remember something else from _your _point of view - be a little nicer to them, don't shout so much, coz they get to decided on your care home when you're old." She turned and left.

"I like her…." Mrs Williams smiled.

"Yeah, so do I." House grinned.

"No, _you _love her. I see that look in my husband's eye every time he comes home from work." she smiled "even with 4 kids and 16 years behind us, he still gets that look. Thanks Doc and thank your…..friend."

she left grinning, with 4 worried looking little boys asking her if she was alright; and an idea that she would be getting them to bed early, and her and her Stan would be having a nice dinner and early night - she also left a stunned House in her wake, was he _that_ obvious?


	8. Crossfire

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_Always Yours_**

**_Chapter Eight – Crossfire_**

At the end of the clinic House slumped into a chair next to Jess, as Cuddy entered; not realising that she was about to get caught in the crossfire…..

Cuddy looked at the two people before her and something deep inside whispered that discretion was the better part of valour, that she should just stage a dignified retreat – that no matter how well her day had gone up to that point, to stay was to tempt fate.

Unfortunately Dr. Lisa Cuddy never knew when to quit while she was ahead and so decided that tempting fate would be fun; so really, she reflected later, she only had herself to blame for the hornets nest she subsequently stirred up, saved only from her own piece of hell by the timely intervention of Molly Montgomery-MacNeill.

"Dr. House, so good of you to actually stay through an _entire_ clinic roster today; I don't think you've done that since….." she pretended to think "well, _ever_ actually." He merely glared but said nothing.

"Jessica, once again can I thank you for bailing us out and with a better attitude than Dr. House." She was more sincere with the woman in front of her, which Jess appreciated despite the use of the usual hate name. "By the way, what _is_ eating him; apart from you?"

Jess looked up startled "I….what?"

"You must know that he is head over…." She began only to be broken off by House leaping to his feet and butting in.

"If you wish to see another birthday, let alone this hospital for another day, then – shut.up._now_." He hissed.

"Why? Do you honestly think we can stand you two pussyfooting around each other for _another_ 20 years?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Shut._up_!" House growled.

"Seems I've touched a nerve with the usually icy calm Dr. House; the usually 'clinically detached from everyone' Doctor." She had inadvertently lit the touch paper, but had not thought to stand well back…….

"To paraphrase Thomas Brackett Reed: "You never open your mouth without subtracting from the sum of human knowledge." House glared as he spoke.

"Oh House…leave it. She's having some fun – we bitch bait often enough; well, the bitch bites back!" Jess grinned; she'd had a good day, it was good to be back dealing with people – she hadn't realised how much she had missed it, more importantly how much she had missed working with him just like, as he'd said, the old days.

Cuddy grinned too; seeing that Jess had taken the comment lightly goaded her on. "Well, of course…it takes one to know one." She arched an eyebrow.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jess arched one back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" House wasn't privy to whatever damn game they were playing. He was frustrated that, after 5 hours of dealing with sick people, he hadn't been able to get Jess alone long enough to ask if she wanted a coffee let alone anything else; plus his leg ached so badly he would gladly have chopped it off himself if given a large enough axe. He couldn't understand how she was so…..'chipper'. He shuddered…..that was probably a Hank word.

"I am merely pointing out…." Cuddy began again, her smirk slipping slightly at the look on his face.

"Don't start with the Cudster!" Jess butted in, irritated "What's set you off!"

"Me? Excuse me, I am merely sitting here trying to relax and _she_…." House defended, but glad to have got her attention on him finally and away from the annoyingly sick people that had surrounded them most of the day.

"Oh, bullshit" Jess broke in, clearly angry now "you've been impossible all day – even by _your_ bloody standards!"

"How? What did _I_ do?" House demanded, he thought he'd been remarkably restrained for once with the chattering masses coming into the clinic for every little scratch and sniffle.

"Well, let's analyse the evidence shall we? What did you say to that guy from Newark, you know, the vegetarian?"

"I can't remember, but I'm sure you do….you're a woman; women are like computers - even a man's _smallest_ errors are stored in long-term memory for later retrieval, so I've no doubt that every misdemeanour I've _ever_ carried out are stored in that bloody hard drive you call a brain."

"Yes, I do – you said, and here I quote, 'Most vegetarians look so much like the food they eat that they can be classified as cannibals.'

"Well, he did – the way he had his hair, that weird green all spiked on top, and that God awful fake tan, he _looked_ like a _carrot_!

If he can accuse me of being a murderer because I happen to like a good steak, when I look _nothing_ like the cow _I'm _eating; and yet he looks like a large walking clone of his main course – I cannot be expected to let that one slide!" House defended.

"What about that woman?"

"Which woman Monty? There must've been a couple of hundred of the damn female species in here today, at least give me a sporting chance…."

"I can see you've been busy…." Cuddy cut in suddenly realising that she had stirred up quite a hornet's nest.

"Yeah, so shut up Cuddy…..Monty and I are having a difference of opinion. It's what we do well; our opinions differ, so I ignore hers and stick with mine – for some bizarre reason this seems to irritate her."

"Why don't you just realise that pretty soon people are going to have to stand in line to hate you? I mean don't you realize that there are enough people to hate you in the world already House, without your working so hard to create more?" Jess ground out.

"Who lit the fuse on your tampon?" He asked acidly.

"I'm looking at him! Just remember I have PMS and a handgun and I can go from zero to bitch in six seconds – don't _mess _with me!" Jess never flinched, but Cuddy was beginning to get nervous.

"Oh now that's just….." she stammered.

"Shut up Cuddy!" they both said in unison, glaring at her. She shut up, merely stepping back to ensure she was not in the way should they come to blows.

"Listen House, don't take it out on me just coz your blow up girlfriend sprung a leak!"

"Oh listen, I don't have to blow up a girlfriend to get some, trust me! There are a lot of women out there that think I'm sexy!" he growled.

"Yeah, and they'll be getting their seeing eye dogs any day now!" Jess' voice was getting louder. Cuddy was only grateful that the clinic was pretty much empty of patients and staff. Those that were there though were goggle eyed; particularly the newer staff – Jess and House's reputation for fighting was legendary.

She didn't notice Eloise ring up to Brenda "Hey Bren? It looks like I'm gonna win that sweep – he's been prowling after her all day and now they're almost yelling at each other! He's gotta kiss her soon!" she laughed "Yeah, come on down, I'll need a witness to be able to collect the winnings!"

"Oh that is so mature!" House was beginning to rant.

"Yeah right! Mature? _You_ don't know the meaning of the word! I've seen more mature cheese in my refrigerator than you!" Jess raged back "You told that woman "Whom am I calling "stupid"? I don't know. What's your name again?"

He smirked, which only incensed her more. "But she was!"

"Oh stuff it, I'm leaving!"

"Do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison the coffee…..." House sneered.

"Well, you know what? Don't let my leaving stop you, coz it sounds like a plan – _you_ drink it! You know you're a good example of why some species eat their young. I bet your mother spent the first year of _your_ life throwing rocks at the damn stork every time it passed!"

"You are such a bitch!"

"Yeah? Well, I'd rather be a bitch than a pushover!"

"No one could ever call you that! Jeez a damn tank couldn't push you over!"

"Why can't you just admit you're wrong for one God damn time in your life!"

"Macho law prohibits me from admitting anything of the sort." He shrugged.

Jess ignored the comment and turned to Cuddy "did you know the male chromosome is an incomplete female chromosome? In other words the male is a walking abortion; aborted at the gene stage. To be male is to be deficient, emotionally limited; maleness is a deficiency disease and males are emotional cripples. House proves the latter comment in spades….emotionally crippled."

Cuddy smiled nervously trying to back up as House spun on Jess "I am not a fucking emotional cripple – I'm just a cripple!"

Aw, did I step on your poor ittie bitty ego? I'm sorry House, If I've said anything to insult you, I've tried my utmost, believe me – so I can only hope I succeeded."

"Why don't you make sure the aliens remove the anal probe next time?"

"Can you read digital signals?" Jess glared before flipping him the bird and storming off.

"Can you read binary?" he stuck up two fingers as he followed her.

0-0-0-0-0

Whilst all this had been going on Molly had been spending time with Brenda. She liked Brenda; she was sassy, mouthy and liked to give as good as she got.

She'd also met Sarah who seemed quite taken with Dr. Chase. "Do you like him?" she asked, Molly was never one to beat around the bush.

"Umm……yeah, he's okay – why?"

"You seem to like him….he seems to like you. Don't end up like my mummy and House." She grinned "Do you want to know about them? I can tell you what House has told me about them and Dr. Wilson."

"Go on then…." The young nurse scooted over to the little girl and crouched down next to her.

"Well, Dr Foreman – the black man; he's like a black House, only his sarcasm isn't funny and he's even more arrogant. But mummy seems to like him coz he's tough.

Dr. Cameron - the lady doctor, she's just so soft it's not true. Don't get me wrong, I like her a lot - but debating with her is no fun, say something insulting and she just looks at you like a whipped dog; all doe eyes and hurt feelings." Molly stuck two fingers down her throat and pretended to gag.

Sarah stifled a smile "You think she's too sweet then?"

"Let's just say if she was chocolate you wouldn't have a tooth left in your head."

Brenda snorted; the kid was so like her mother and House it was creepy. '_Still, growing up with the two most sarcastic people in the world would do that to you_' she thought with a smile.

"What about Dr. Chase?" Sarah asked, intrigued – this kid seemed really clued up on judging people's character's.

"Oh, he's alright – he wasn't nice before when Mr Vogler was here. He grassed House up and wasn't very loyal. But mummy forgave him and so did House when she asked him to; plus he seems better now……" Molly's voice tailed off.

"But you don't trust him?" Sarah asked guessing what the little girl had left unsaid.

"Not yet…..maybe soon." She hedged.

Sarah ruffled her hair "You're a good kid Molly, loyal."

Molly smiled tightly and looked at Brenda, before turning back to the younger nurse "I don't like have my hair ruffled or my head patted….you do that to a dog."

Sarah smothered a grin "Right, consider me told."

"I do." The phone rang.

"Medical…..what? Yeah in your dreams Eloise!" Brenda laughed. She turned to Sarah and Molly just as Chase walked in. "Seems your mum and House are about to either kill each other or kiss!" she grinned.

"Where are they, coz I know Jess wanted to know how Mrs Mulholland did in surgery." Chase asked, giving Sarah a smile.

"How is she?" Brenda asked.

"She's doing okay. It was tough, but they think she'll be fine…well, as fine as she can be considering everything she's suffered." He nodded at Sarah "We fucked up….Jess was right to yell."

"She always _is_ right sweetie, but unlike House she won't rub it in – much!" Brenda grinned.

"Yeah, well I'm going to make sure we go home with House tonight – Mike's trying to swing it so that worse case is we go to theirs, best case is that we go to his…." She grinned "If I have anything to do with it, I'm aiming for best case!"

They all chuckled; it was common knowledge that Molly adored the cantankerous doctor and had been heartbroken that she had been separated from him for so long.

The little girl looked at Chase looking at Sarah who was looking at Chase; this was ridiculous! Well, there was no way she was having anyone else end up like her mummy and House "You know Chase – Sarah _really_ likes you, as in really _likes_ likes you and Sarah repeat for Chase." She stood with her arms folded watching the stunned couple and then rolled her eyes "Oh come _on! _Someone ask the other out….you a _date_? Drinks, dinner, _something_!"

Sarah took a deep breath "So….you want to go for a pizza?"

Chase breathed out and stopped looking like a rabbit caught in the glare of an on-coming car "yeah….yeah….that would be good….yeah. Tomorrow at 8?"

"Okay…." Sarah grinned.

Brenda grinned at Molly who rolled her eyes "So let's go stop my mummy killing House."

"Thanks kiddo…" Chase muttered with a smile as Molly passed him.

"S'alright. But I like her, so hurt her and your dog meat." Was the mild reply.

Chase nodded dumbly. Brenda smiled "What she said…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the clinic things were going from bad to worse for Cuddy. She was now firmly ensconced in the middle of the Jess/House fight which, she roughly figured, was entering it's 24th round. Dear God even Tyson wasn't subjected to this sort of punishment!

Jess stopped and turned to Cuddy "I'll be back tomorrow Cudster, as promised. As for House, God knows….but if he does, he might actually treat a patient _as well as _hurling insults at them!"

"I treat them!" House bridled as he stomped after her "think of the insults as a free gift!"

Jess spun on him "_Look_! I have level 5 PMS and _NO _chocolate - approach me once more and die. I swear to _God _House I will beat you to death with your own cane!" She glowered.

"Don't just stand there Cuddy – give the woman some chocolate. Quickly before she takes out the entire hospital! I really don't want to be picking up bodies for the rest of the night as she goes mad with an IV tube and some scalpels."

Cuddy groaned and looked at Jess who rolled her eyes "Don't pander to him Cuddy, that's what he wants…."

"Oh some serious pandering would be so welcome right now." House smirked.

"Practice safe sex House, go screw yourself." Jess growled.

"Oh you are so flattering….to think it's _that_ big." He smirked "Have you been looking again?"

"_House!_" Cuddy intervened, as Jess went to take a swing at him grabbing the other woman's arm before it connected "You can be fired you know!" She advised.

He shook his head "I can't be fired, slaves are only sold." He eyed her "Anyway I'm confident my job's secure, mainly because no one else wants it."

"Shall we go back to your office?" she asked, praying he'd say yes so she could get him away before Jess murdered him; she'd heard what had happened with Stacy and whilst she felt that both her old friend and her nemesis stood before her deserved all they'd got, she couldn't afford to be a doctor down in House's case.

"That's not an office, its hell with fluorescent lighting." He grimaced.

"You are so bloody childish House!" Jess scowled.

"Indeed I am - I'm a monument to childishness; I'm its poster child." He agreed nodding.

"You know there are times when I think you work for Satan!" she ground out.

"Yes, I am an agent of Satan, but my duties are largely ceremonial." He agreed mildly, knowing this attitude would drive her almost insane….it certainly had in the old days.

At that moment the others came into the clinic; Brenda noted that Eloise was wiping her eyes where she'd been laughing so much.

She grinned at her friend; they both knew this was like the old days….and they'd missed it.

Chase intervened "I don't think he meant it Jess."

"Screw you…" House put in "I meant every word."

"See? You don't know him well do you?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"He's a duckling - of course he doesn't!" House exclaimed.

"Maybe he didn't insult you purpose" Jess looked at Chase incredulously "to start with…." He added.

"I have one rule: never insult anyone by accident" House explained.

"Look House, I've only got one nerve left, and you're getting on it." Jess threatened.

Cuddy knew that look "House if I were you I would back off now…..just remember Stacy." She warned.

"Oh she wouldn't hurt me…." He smiled, and suddenly Jess knew he'd longed since calmed down and was merely playing her.

She sighed "There's nothing wrong with you House that reincarnation as an ant won't cure. At least then I can stamp on you."

He clutched a hand to chest in mock hurt "I'm crushed….."

"No you're not – but I'm always hopeful." She looked at the others "I don't know why I'm so damn mad - I guess House proves that even God makes mistakes sometimes. He also proves God's a man – after all, only a man won't admit he's made a mistake and, in this case, stamp on it until only dust is left."

She turned and walked away "Okay, Okay, I take it back! Unscrew you!" he called.

"No you don't House…you never do."

"What – unscrew you? True, I've never had a chance to try." He smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter - it's blocking my view." She grimaced "you know you could just try being nicer."

"I'll try being nicer, if you'll try being smarter."

"Right! That's it!" Jess lunged at him – no one questioned her intelligence, especially _him_; this time Chase intervened - her swing nearly taking them both over as she lost her balance on her bad leg.

House felt bad and dodged forward to help catch her "Get.off.me." she growled.

He looked pointedly at Chase who immediately backed off, before turning his attention to Jess "Nope….you need my help." He supported her until she got her balance and then pushed him away.

"Save your breath...You'll need it to blow up your date later." She hissed.

"Only if you say you'll watch…" he retorted.

"Don't you know when to quit House!" Cuddy cried in exasperation "Just let her have the damn last word – and if you're going to kill each other, do it outside; they just finished cleaning!"

House rounded on her and Cuddy wished she'd just left it alone "I'd like to see things from your point of view Cuddy, I really would. But I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. I mean I see you as one great stampede of lips directed at the nearest butt."

She rolled her eyes "Oh, so droll…." But then had to think about a comeback, too long; House went in for the kill.

"Awww, lost in thought? I know, it must be tough - it's such unfamiliar territory." He sympathised.

"I…..you know….I….." she stammered "a sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind!" she smiled, happy that she had finally thought of a good retort.

"That's _it_? _That's _all you got?" Jess butted in, shaking her head.

"You could do better?" Cuddy rolled her eyes to imply 'as if'.

Jess levelled a stern gaze at House "If we were to kill everybody who hates you House, it wouldn't be murder; it would be genocide!" she looked at Cuddy "_That's_ an insult!"

House nodded "Monty's right - if I cared enough I would be feeling really insulted right now…."

"Oh well pardon me for not having your rapier wit and ability to cut people's feelings to the quick at every available opportunity!" Then she clamped her mouth shut.

House turned "How many times _do_ I have to flush before you go away Cuddy? I mean I've only been trying to get rid of you all day."

Cuddy floundered around for another retort, but was stumped so once again House went for the throat, making Chase remembers Jess' words from a few months earlier '"_Never_ stammer – _never_ hesitate…he's like a dog, he can always sense fear."

"Oh, again - what happened, the wheel still spinning but the hamster fell off and died?" he enquired.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as the others looked at the floor and smirked.

Molly stepped in to save the poor woman "House let her be….she's not hurting anyone. Thinking isn't her strong suit, is it? So stop picking on her…."

She turned to Cuddy "think of it like this - today is just one day closer to death and by the same reasoning closer to escaping House." Large blue eyes regarded brown ones suddenly filled with mirth and Cuddy had to turn and leave before she burst out laughing.

Jess looked at Chase "Mrs Mulholland? How is she?"

"Doing really well…..the operation went textbook apparently – but they don't want anyone seeing her until tomorrow." That wasn't _strictly_ true family were allowed and he knew Dr Keller would bend the rules for Jess, but the young doctor knew they all wanted her to go home with House; and the least little thing would be a good excuse for her to stay.

Jess turned to Molly "come on Mollster, time to go to Mike's." she looked around, just as Wilson and the other ducklings came in "Where is he?"

"He couldn't stay and said could you get House to sort us out tonight as he had to get back." She smiled evilly at her mother "of course if you loved me you'd let us go to House's for dinner."

"Hey, midget – that's my line." He turned to Jess "and if you loved _me_ Monty, you'd come."

Jess sighed and looked around the assembled people, she knew when she was beat.

"Yeah…..okay." she muttered in defeat. As she turned to go the others stifled a smile Molly and House high-fived each other.

Molly scuttled over to the phone whilst her mother made her way to the elevator "Patrick?" she hissed "It's Molly – yeah…it worked!" she giggled quietly as the little girl in her surfaced once more and caused the assembled medics to share a grin "So tell Uncle Mike that with good luck and fair wind we won't be back tonight!" there was a brief pause "_No_, I know he only has one bedroom – but he has a bloody couch and I'm little."

Another brief pause "What do you mean, what about my Mum? Where do you _think_ she'll sleep?" There was an audible gasp around her; she looked up "What? Oh, come _on_ people I'm the offspring of doctors – do you honestly think I believe in the _stork_!"

It was too much for Sarah who fell about laughing "Molly, if I ever have kids I want them to be just like you!"

The little girl looked at her "Ask my mummy, Sarah, she wouldn't agree…." She chuckled then went back to the phone as Jess called her "Patrick tell the others…and your dad. Just pray that bloody Hank doesn't turn up – if he does…what?

Oh….." there was a pause "Hello Uncle Mike – yeah did he say? Right, so you know? Right. Well if he does just say we've gone out for the night…visit a sick friend? Yeah that would work say it's a woman called…." She cast about for a name "Demelza….Demelza Quartermain…and she has something like oh…." Again she thought "gastric flu –with _lots_ of sick and diahorrea; you know how he hates that!" she giggled "yeah bye Uncle Mike – love you too and love to Chloe and the brood."

Jess hollered again "Molly what are you _doing_?"

"Nothing…I'm _coming_!" she looked at the others "Sheesh a kid can't even scheme in peace!" and went trotting after her mother and House.

Brenda looked around with a grin "You know – that kid scares me sometimes. She's definitely been here before."

Chase and Sarah spoke together "I think she's great!" they glanced at each other and blushed. Brenda heard a "yes!" from the elevator as the doors closed and saw Molly grinning at the young couple.

Oh, things were going to get interesting round here that was for sure…..


	9. Mine

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car, and a load of animals with attitude problems that make House look like a cakewalk:O)_**

**_Huo_********_Gan_****_ Rui is Chinese version of Greg House ( from Chinese name generator site). It means feel, perceive, emotion and sharp……quite fitting for the acerbic doctor! Meng Shu is based on Jess' name and means to express – something she's good at!_** **_:O _**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Nine – Mine_**

They got to the car with Jess studiously ignoring House. He was fine with that, it gave him time to think and scheme.

"I think a Chinese take-away would be good. It's either that or tv dinner's version of Chicken a la king…."

Molly blanched "Mother, for the love of GOD have the take-away! I don't know what 'meat' is in the grey gloop – but _if_ it's chicken, it did not have a good death."

"Alright….yeah take-away." Jess agreed absently; this was too much like the old days – the only new twist was Molly. _She_ wasn't helping either – Jess hadn't missed that high 5 between her daughter and House……

He took her to the one she and he still frequented, albeit separately, but used to go to all the time together 'back in the day'; as Mac would've put it.

"What you do want? Don't tell me No's 12, 7, 24 and 3."

"How do _you_ know? Maybe I _don't_!" Jess bridled at him knowing her so bloody well.

"Jess you have been having the same food from here ever since I first met you 20 years ago. So, unless you are going to break a 20 year old habit just to spite me……which actually I wouldn't put past you." he added with a thoughtful look.

"Oh don't tar me with the same brush you tar yourself with House! Just because _you'd_ be so childish!" but she was annoyed that once again he'd rumbled her.

"Ah, Mister House." Mr Huo Gan Rui, the owner of the Jade Garden, came out to serve his two favourite customers himself as always; though it was usually separately – many years had past since he had seen the two together. "it is good to see you and Miss Montgomery arguing over food. Just like the old days!" he chuckled.

Jess blushed as she remembered the heated arguments she and House got into about their orders. It wasn't so bad when they were alone – but once Mac and Stacy were on the scene, they would get terribly embarrassed. Mac frequently argued with her over being so 'childish'; but that was the point he never got – she and House _liked_ being childish.

"What will it be Miss M, Mr H?" the old man asked, returning to his special names for them.

She sighed and avoided House's gaze "the usual…." She glared at him though when he snorted derisively.

He saw and protested "It's an _allergy_!"

"Yeah and I can cure it –with _this_!" she waved a fist at him. "like the Cudster said – remember Stacy!"

Mr Rui walked back into the kitchen "If they don't marry soon they'll kill each other. If ever two people were twin souls, it's them."He muttered in Chinese, chuckling, to his daughter, Meng Shu.

"Sure Pop, we all see it – but why don't they?" she grinned.

"They do…..the question is why don't they act on it?" he sighed "20 years I have watched them hedge round each other, run away, date others – even _marry_ others; and all the while their hearts belong to each other. You want to bang their heads together, still fate will do that for us." he smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Jess was helping House wash up his dishes; it had been a pleasant evening in the end. They'd had Molly in gales of laughter, along with themselves, with stories of their 'reign of terror' at the hospital as House put it.

She was now, apparently, sound asleep on the sofa. "How much do you still miss her?" he asked.

"So much it's painful." She admitted, both knowing he was talking about Jaynie.

"Her funeral was the worst of it." She closed her eyes "it felt so wrong leaving her alone in that cold wet dirt. Just like Mac, only worse in a way – she _was _my sister, in every way that counted she _was_; and yet it felt like I abandoned her there, left her all alone. And she was so full of life; so to just……._die_ like that, and be stuck in that……..hole." She sighed and took a deep breath to steady her voice "you know she was the first person I lost without you beside me…..and it hurt…it hurt like _hell._" The tears leaked out from under her closed lids anyway.

She felt him take the plate, and then she was wrapped in a hug as he sighed "I screwed up Jess, I'm so sorry about how _badly_ I screwed up."

She hugged him tightly back "whatever – that's done. It's good to be back." She never said where and he never asked.

"Want to watch some tv?" he stepped back. In the back of his mind Wilson's little voice was shouting "_tell her, tell her you idiotic shit!"_ okay, maybe it was a combination of his and Wilson's voice.

However, he ignored it – no point rocking the boat yet; he'd only just got her back, he wasn't about to frighten her away again by declaring his undying passionate love for her. "_Wait! Did he just think the word **love**?_" He ran back through his thoughts _"yup…..well, whoda thunk it…the cynical, emotionally crippled Doctor Gregory House thinking the word love – **and** unconnected with Stacy."_ He smiled to himself.

"What?" he opened his eyes to find them locked with quizzical dark blue ones.

"What?"

"What made you smile? Thinking up some new torment for the ducklings?"

"_Now. He should tell her **now**." _instead he said "When am I _not_ thinking up some new torment for the ducklings?"

She chuckled "When did we get that name? I mean it was about my time right?"

"Yeah, it was Dr Mortimer – he said it was watching you lot follow behind me in a straight little line. Like a line of ducklings."

"Right…so when did I get the name Trouble? Was it coz I always seemed to be in trouble with you?"

"You weren't always in trouble with me."

"House I was _always_ being summoned to your office! You always wanted to yell at me – you'd make some snarky comment you _knew_ I'd bite on and then it'd be '_Ms_ Montgomery – my office, _now!_' and off I'd have to go and then we'd have another row!" she grinned as she remembered the frequent times they'd almost be nose to nose and toe to toe with temper and Cuddy would come and break them up. "What was it the cudster would say?"

House closed his eyes – now was not a good time to be remembering that particular comment.

"Come on House, you must remember it? God what was it? Ummm…..either…..either……" Jess cast about for what Cuddy would always come out with.

"Either kiss her or kill her." House muttered through gritted teeth _'God if You're up there – cut me a break alright? And Jaynie if it's you – back off!'_ he thought desperately. Unfortunately for House it seemed neither party were accepting collect calls this evening.

Jess walked over and hugged him "we had some good times didn't we?" she sighed.

"Yeah…..when did it all go wrong?" House asked, stepping back; trying to be good sucked he decided.

"when you met Stacy." The words were out before Jess could stop them. She blushed slightly and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. This he couldn't ignore.

"what do you mean 'when I met Stacy'?"

"It all went wrong when she arrived. Suddenly you didn't need your friends anymore – well, you didn't need me anyway, as I _was _your only friend." She forced a smile, but wouldn't look at him "So I left."

He made her look at him then – the hurt evident in her eyes. _'Screw it!' _he thought _'Was that when she'd loved him? Could he have had her then and not Stacy? Could all these past years have been different? Could he have even maybe escaped the infarction? She had regularly said she wouldn't have sat idly by when he began to be in pain with his leg like Stacy had…..had he screwed it all up _that_ badly?'_

"If you felt like that why didn't you say?" his eyes locked with hers.

"Say what? I think your new girlfriend who you openly adore is a bitch, and _not_ in a good way like me?" he stifled a smile at that.

"That I think she will rip your heart out, tear it up and then run off laughing with some other poor schmuck?" She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, but he followed her "House you were my best friend in the whole world, true – but I learnt a long time ago never come become between a friend and their partner; _you're_ the one they'll dump. I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"You know you would never have lost me as a friend because of Stacy." He said earnestly.

"But I did, didn't I? In the end I did, even if it was only for a while." She said quietly before turning and walking off.

House mentally kicked himself all round his small kitchen before following her "No, you didn't – not really. But I was an idiot for letting her get to me and letting you go."

"But you're over her right?" Jess ignored the latter comment.

"Yeah, Wilson made me realise I missed you more than I ever missed her." He swallowed '_damn_, _he said all that out loud – not good.'_

She seemed surprised "really?"

"Yeah, really." He stepped to her, once more locking her gaze "you were always important to me Monty – I……" he could _not_ admit to missing her when she was in Ethiopia and most of all when she'd run from him recently; no way.

Jess had picked up on what he wasn't saying, but thought he was joking "Aww, Housey! Did ya miss me?" she cooed and chucked his cheek.

"Yes." He went to turn away, she was making jokes and he was being an idiot thinking this was more than friends getting together again. But then she stopped his with a hand on his arm.

"What? I was kidding House…."

"Well, I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"No." he grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the kitchen, as they went through the door she lost her balance slightly as she was spun round on her good leg and she stumbled into House's chest.

He caught her awkwardly, but she looked up at him and it was all too much for the normally icily controlled doctor; he crushed her mouth with his.

It lasted for a blissful length of time; but not long enough for him as she drew back gasping for air "I swore I would never, _ever_ do that…." He ground out.

"We…..we're just friends House; this is a mistake….we…we.." she stammered.

"You keep telling yourself that lie, everybody lies…..we've just been doing it to ourselves Jess….but for now just shut up and let me kiss you." he almost ordered her as he once again lowered his head.

She felt herself almost ready to fall over; she had no idea he was such a good kisser. His tongue licked lightly at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and then it dove in….they seemed almost glued together, his hands running up and down her back as her hands snuck up and round his shoulders and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

It was obviously something he liked her doing as he hauled her closer to him almost with a growl, his cane clattering to the floor, turning so he could lean his back against the counter and still keep his balance without putting weight on his bad leg. He pulled her tighter against him, but in such a way that she kept her weight off her bad leg as well – his hands now stilled, one resting on her waist and the other buried in her hair at the nape of her neck.

It was obviously something she liked as she kissed him even more passionately and House mentally cursed himself for not doing this sooner – as a kisser she knocked Stacy into a cocked hat. He could barely remember his name let alone anything else…..

Just as he was ready to somehow carry her into his bedroom and to hell with the consequences, she pulled back. "We have to stop this…." She gasped out, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed with…….what – lust, desire, love?

He hoped it was the latter; he didn't want a quick shag, he wanted a relationship – God help him, but he did. He wanted her in bed -with him -every night; not just for sex, though he figured judging on the kissing that would be pretty damn mind blowing, but to just have her with him…..every night, her warm body pressed to his; his arms wrapped round her, spooned against her back, or her head resting on his shoulder her arms wrapped around him…...

'_Okay, that mental image was pretty…..well……screw it!'_ He lowered his head intent on kissing her again, his lips stopped almost touching hers "no, we don't…._I_ don't want to…and don't you lie to me and say you do. I won't believe you."

"What about Molly? She's only in the living room!" she hissed, but he could tell she was weakening; his lips almost caressing hers.

"Jess, I am not letting you out of this apartment tonight – if I do, you'll bolt and I'll never find you; you or the midget. You know it and I know it; and I don't plan on losing you both again. If you don't want to do more than be together, no sex, I promise we can stay fully clothed and I won't do a thing except hold you. Alright? Scouts honour and the whole pledge of allegiance thing."

She waited what felt like a few centuries "No….I know you House, and worse I know me……we'd never make it work." he sighed knowing she was right and cursing her for guessing.

"about this…." She gestured to the way they were still clamped together.

He nodded "what about it?"

"If you crow to anyone – even Wilson……." She arched an eyebrow "the consequences for bits of your anatomy will be dire."

He wasn't sure if she was joking. "Gee Monty, you know how to really suck the romance out of a situation don't you?"

"Yup." She smiled and then sighed "House? What in the name of God are we doing?"

"Nothing….apparently. Your ladylike demeanour has won out and I won't even get to snuggle." He pouted.

She giggled and stroked his cheek, suddenly becoming serious "you know I care right? I always have Greg……_always."_

He had a strange feeling as she spoke and crushed her mouth to his again, this time she didn't resist as he guided her towards his bedroom "I won't do anything, I _promise._" He murmured against her lips; and for once he meant what he said.

He picked up his cane as they passed, and inside his head House was doing his first happy dance in living memory……

Molly waited a full 5 minutes before she picked up the phone "Patrick? Yeah……it worked!" she hissed gleefully "Tell your dad…..what? I don't know. But if I got anything to do with it, we'll be staying for a while; either that or he'll be coming to live with us." She whispered her goodbyes and hung up.

In the bedroom, House paused by the door and grinned so he had another ally……worth knowing; though he'd already guessed the midget was on his side. He and Molly would have to do some scheming when Jess went into hospital for her op; when she came out they'd be coming with him if he had anything to do with it.

As for the idiot savant that was Hank Ditchfield who was sniffing around…..

He abandoned the idea of the glass of water – he swallowed his vicodine dry; then curled up next to Jess, pulling her possessively into his arms and tightly against him. The last word she heard as she drifted off to sleep was "mine."


	10. Promise

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Ten – Promise_**

About 3am she woke up; she was a bit surprised to find a heavy arm pinning her to the bed, but then she remembered - House.

She smiled as she recalled the preceding few hours. He had kept his promise and they'd done nothing more than kiss and sleep. This felt right, like she'd come home somehow…..she smirked '_God, how lame did that sound?'_

She wanted to go and check on Molly, but wasn't sure she could slide out without waking him up. Then she remembered him when she'd stayed over before….especially _that_ night; the night that had changed it all.

She had held his hand and hugged him as he had cried, really cried; and she'd tearfully promised him she would never leave – no matter what. Despite Mac phoning and for the first and only time losing his temper, she had still stayed all night with him. Comforting him and telling him it'd be alright, she'd always be there.

Of course she'd lied, she hadn't been – when Stacy came back she'd bolted and left him to get on with it. She sighed, he was right – everybody lied, whether to themselves or others, they did.

She'd lied about the fact that she loved him, and she did. She loved him so much it hurt – and it _had_ hurt, frequently. If she'd been truthful she would have never gone to Ethiopia, she'd have stayed and told him that she loved him with all her heart and soul.

She'd have fought; not only for him, but his diagnosis. She'd have made the tougher choice too – at the end of the day he couldn't have treated her any worse than he had.

She hadn't been fair to Mac….she didn't feel she was anyway; in a way she'd lied there too. Oh she'd loved him, and loved him dearly – if she hadn't she knew she'd never have slashed her wrists – but she knew that she didn't love him as much as she did House; either then, or even more now.

She pulled his arm up and kissed his hand. She could be as sappy as she wanted when he was asleep; but she would _never_ be like that when he was awake…..she could see it being used against her.

She managed to wriggle loose and went to check on Molly, her daughter had kicked the blanket off that House had covered her with when she first went to sleep.

She kissed her forehead….she smiled as she felt that she'd been as manipulated by this little scrap as much as the man in the other room.

0-0-0-0-0

House woke and found himself alone; he looked around to find there was no sign of Jess. He couldn't believe she'd upped and left in the middle of the night; almost fell out of bed, cursing his stupid ass leg and his cane, as he went to find her.

He opened the door and went into the living room. She was bent over Molly and was whispering to her "I promise Molly, I _promise_ we'll never leave him again. I lied for so long – he's right, we all lie. It's just sometimes we forget, and believe it like it's the truth."

She sighed; he knew he should let her know he was there, but he couldn't. You didn't see Jess with her guard down often……..

At first he thought Molly was awake, but then realised she was sound asleep; Jess was just thinking out loud to her daughter.

"I let him down in as bad a way as Stacy – I told him I would _never, ever_ leave him and I did. One dark night a long time ago Molly I gave him my solemn word I'd never go." House started as he realised she was talking about _that_ night.

"But I did, I did leave him Molly and you had every right to be mad – he….he should have been mad too. He should have hated me as much as I hate Stacy. I didn't even get that right – why didn't I know he was sick? Why didn't I come back sooner? Maybe it would have all been different if I had…..I should have listened to Jaynie, I should…….." she trailed off.

House's heart was in his throat and he found he didn't know what to do. He was never very good at showing his feelings, and this was….well, more than he'd expected. She'd never said she loved him, no more than he had to her. But she may as well have from what he'd overheard.

His voice still a bit thick with sleep he went over and touched her shoulder "Jess? Come back to bed, she's fine there until the morning all right." He hesitated, and then plunged on "we need to talk….tomorrow…for now, sleep."

She looked up and he saw she'd been crying "Oh Jess….don't. I'm not worth it, trust me. Just a bitter and twisted old goat; a complete bastard and emotionally frigid freak remember? One of your more insightful insults I think." He smirked.

She got up and hugged him tightly "I don't care – you're stuck with me until we're old and grey." She looked at him then and he thought she might say it…….. "Well, until I'm old and grey and you're old_er_ and grey_er_." She smirked in return.

"As I said before, you know how to suck the romance out of a moment with all the finesse of a feeding vampire." He rolled his eyes, but kissed her anyway. When he came up for air, they were both breathless "I'll keep my promise tonight Ms Hammond – from tomorrow though all bets are off. If you end up back here…….well, on your own head be it." He leered suggestively and she slapped his arm.

"Won't she be jealous?"

"Who?"

"You're girlfriend?"

"I don't have one – so celibate have I been recently that I wondered about taking the veil."

"That's a nun, Greg." He had to kiss her again; whenever she said his name like that, bits of him did things and his brain invented pictures that shouldn't be there right now.

"So - sexual equality right? I think I'd look good in a habit. Anyway what girlfriend?" Jess pursed her lips and made a blowing motion "I see – well, assuming you're not offering a blow job, I think I get the hint that you're referring to the blow up doll you're sadly obsessed with thinking I have; have to disappoint you there Jess" He kissed her; judging by the glint in her eye his saying her name did the same thing to her.

"So, bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she almost laughed out loud.

"Yeah, bed – and sleep."

"Spoilsport." He muttered as they limped together back to bed "just when I thought I could show you all my tricks…."

"I have better ones. Remember 'Two Weeks Notice'?"

"How can I forget the interminable 2 hours you stole from my life whilst you laughed like a drain? What about it?" he shut the door behind them.

"Unlike the female character – I _can_ 'bend like a pretezel', well except for the knee" she sighed theatrically "shame I can't show you."

He groaned as she reached on tiptoe to kiss him "would it kill you to stoop a little?"

"Is it my problem you're a midget?" he looked down at her.

"You _are_ a complete bastard!"

"Yeah, yeah – now tell me something I don't know…." He rolled his eyes, as he pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"I still love you….when thousands wouldn't!" she tweaked his nose, which made him smile.

"Why would I want thousands to? I mean for now, at least one would do; I could move onto world adoration in a while. Do you? Love me?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation? But, oh no, I am admitting to _nothing_ that could be used against me in…….well, _anything_ later on." She smiled as she teased his bottom lip with her teeth "you taught me well Maestro." She teased him some more, letting her tongue and lips nip at him until he groaned and kissed her deeply.

"Stop that! I mean it….stop it. I have only so much bloody self control and you keep that up we're screwed – no pun intended." He gasped when they came up for air once more "what are you trying to do? Kill me with me sexual frustration? Coz it's bloody working, wench!"

"Awww….Housey – is the nasty lady being naughty? Awwww, can't the big bad doctor handle her? After all, _she's_ only frightened of spiders – so unless you're about to turn into a 6' 2" tarantula, _she's _not scared of _you_."

"Is there any conversation we've ever had that you _haven't _stored in that super computer brain of yours?"

"Nope…." She grinned evilly at him.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" he sighed.

"Every day…."

"but _not _every night." He letched.

"Not unless you don't like pretzels."

"I don't as a norm – but I could learn to like this particular one." He rolled her over, before this got out of hand – but he loved the turn their banter had taken; more sexual now. More risky – like they both knew the next step and were anticipating it.

They settled back together and he began to fall asleep, only slightly sorry they still hadn't said they loved each other. But they'd held their guards up for so long….you couldn't expect miracles. This was more than he'd ever dared hope for this soon.

He was just drifting off when he heard her whisper, as she pulled his arms tighter about her "mine."

'_Hank Ditchfield would have his work cut out for him if he thought he was letting her go now'_ was his final thought as he fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Molly made House's stomach ache with suppressed laughter when she came in the following morning.

"Oh you've both got your clothes on." She actually sounded disappointed.

"Molly! What did you expect?" Jess was both scandalised and curious.

"I expected you to…….." Molly, though exceptionally bright and having a good idea of what went on wasn't sure of the exact details "do _stuff_, so I wouldn't have to leave House again." She glared "you _kissed_ yeah? I mean you did at least do _that_?" She knew enough to know kissing was required before anything else could happen.

Jess sat mute as House struggled to keep a straight face both towards the straight talking Molly and her struck dumb mother. However his usual acerbic self could not stay quiet "Molly you have done something I _never_ thought possible, short of cutting her tongue out – you've rendered your mother speechless."

Jess merely glared at him, but was still unable to come back with anything.

"Well, I have a doctor for a mummy, a doctor for a daddy, a doctor for the daddy that died (though I s'pose he doesn't count coz I didn't really know him as a doctor), and a doctor for an aunt (even though she's gone to live with the angels too) – PLUS Patrick wants to be a doctor; there was no way I was _not_ going to find out there was more to all this than 'moving the furniture' as Uncle Mike likes to put it." She rolled her eyes "I bet Sarah and Chase didn't muck about like this – I bet they won't pretend for years and _years_ they're only 'friends'."

She got down and went to leave "I'll put the coffee on – I hope I can do it better this time, that bloody mess before took _ages_ to clear up!"

"HA! Now look who's _not_ talking!" Jess crowed as House sat swallowing repeatedly "Hang on…._why_ aren't you talking? I mean, granted she's being more than a bit precocious; but what's occurring? Normally you'd be rubbing my nose in the fact that she's actually trying to get us together."

"Who's her doctor daddy?" he stared icily at her, thoughts of Hank bouncing around in his brain.

"What?" Jess was genuinely confused.

"Whose her doctor daddy? She said she had a doctor for a daddy, and a doctor for the daddy that died. Well, the one that died is Mac –so who's the other?"

Realisation dawned "I can't answer that one, I promised; though I know the answer – you should ask _her_…." Jess got up and marched to the door. "You know, you really are the most suspicious son of a bitch I have ever met? When I have had _time_ to find someone else other than you House?" she walked through the door "Molly? Come on, we're going."

He got off the bed and hobbled out the door, all the time cursing his sodding leg, his cane and most of all his big fat mouth "Molly, you said you had a doctor daddy – who is it?" he grabbed the little girl as she stood, somewhat confused at the turn of events in the door to his kitchen.

"You've screwed up again haven't you? God House, you must have a total gift for ticking off my mother." She sighed "you – I always thought of you as my daddy. Not out loud, in my head; well out loud a few times.

Whenever we were asked about our daddies at school, I always thought of you and told them about you. I love you House, very muchly, I want to be _exactly_ like you when I grow up. I really want to be _exactly_ like you now.

You are the best doctor in the world, after my mummy, and you are the best friend she could ever have. You saved her lots; even when she didn't want to live, you made her.

But I didn't want to make you mad; I know how you are about all the 'touchy feely' stuff, so I never told you. Mummy only found out by accident when my teacher asked to see her as I wrote an essay on my 'doctor daddy' and she knew my daddy was dead yet I wrote it as if he were still alive. When mummy read it she knew straight away I was talking about you, but I made her promise to never tell."

Jess sat on his couch looking at him as the little girl stood before him, earnestly trying to explain why she cared so much for his sorry behind; his face had paled alarmingly, and he was leaning heavily on his cane.

He nodded and went to his piano stool, which was right behind him, and sat down heavily. "You're mad now aren't you? Looks like _I_ screwed up now." She muttered.

He shook his head and nodded to her to go to him. She walked over and he patted her shoulder; clear blue eyes locked with deep blue ones "I don't like kids Molly; but I love _you_." he said thickly, then stood and cleared his throat "I'll go make us some breakfast; burnt toast wasn't it last time, midget?"

She nodded; when he'd gone she turned to Jess "did I upset him? He seemed upset."

"No Molly….you didn't; just the opposite." Jess smiled "You watch tv and I'll go help him."

"We're not going now?" hopeful blues regarded her.

"No sweetie, I was only going to wait outside for a bit until we'd calmed down. I won't leave him again, I promise. Well, not like last time anyway."

Molly nodded, relieved – and turned on 'Kim Possible'.

Jess smiled as she heard her singing the theme tune as she went through the swing door; House was stood by the coffee machine, leaning on the counter. "You alright?" she asked lightly "I'd hate to have to do CPR – you haven't cleaned your teeth yet and knowing you, you'd try to slip me some tongue."

House only closed his eyes and smiled; then reached out a hand and pulled her against him "you two are going to be the death of me."

"Yeah, but what a way to go…." She grinned against his cheek.

He hugged her briefly before clearing his throat once more and stepping back "So, what's this about Chase and someone called Sarah?" he quirked an eyebrow "Can I look forward to some duckling baiting? Not as good as bitch baiting agreed, but still _so_ much fun."

Jess rolled her eyes and put the coffee on; he was going to be bloody unbearable today…..


	11. Pretzels

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**Same disclaimer applies to the Sugarbabes song – just liked it and thought it'd be fun to include.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Eleven – Pretzels_**

They dropped Molly off at school; Mike just laughed when Jess phoned to explain and said he'd take the tribe, especially as it looked as if she wouldn't be coming back any time soon. She, for her part, was beginning to feel ever so slightly ganged up on.

When they reached the hospital they literally ran into Sarah and Chase. All four were silently thanking God Molly wasn't there. The awkward questions and the even more painfully awkward answers would be nightmarish.

House however did feel a little fun was in order; he didn't want to lose his edge. As they went to exit the elevator he tweaked Chase's collar, exposing further the bruise on his neck "You got a hickey." Then he glanced at Sarah who was already trying, too late, to pull up her collar to cover hers "So have you. Who knew we had vampires loose round here – Coz they _really_ went for an artery with you two!"

Chase bridled and went to say something in defence of Sarah, but Jess was already on the attack "oh shut up House – just because you didn't get any last night." She turned to the young couple and muttered in a loud whisper "his blow up doll was flat and he'd lost his puncture repair kit – boy, did he have a tantrum!"

She patted House's arm and went to walk past, stopping only long enough to lean up to his ear and blow in it slightly before whispering "touché Greg!" and wandered off.

As she got near Wilson's office she called innocently, and without turning "want a pretzel, House? I'm sure I can find a really _bendy_ one." The others noted the way his grip tightened on his cane, but as they went to walk past they could see him smiling ruefully at the floor.

Cameron heard the last of the exchange as she arrived with Brenda in tow "I didn't think he liked pretzels?"

"No honey he doesn't, but I bet I know one he'd make an exception for." Brenda laughed as she followed her friend.

Sarah gave Chase a big smile and followed. Chase returned it with interest and watched her walk away.

"Got it bad, haven't you?" House muttered as he hobbled past.

"Well, you should know – you get the same look with Jess."

"Awww…the puppy bites back. Word to the wise: don't; the alpha male bites too – and my bark is _not_ worse than my bite, _trust _me."

However House didn't realise how bad Chase _did_ have it until Foreman asked "put out did she?"

"She did not 'put out' as you so eloquently put it Foreman! We made love if you must know! I had carnal knowledge of a brilliant woman and, if I play my cards right and she still likes me I might get to increase that knowledge of her!

She is a great person; and I don't normally go for personality -maybe because the women I usually shag don't have one. But she does, so treat her with respect right!"

House looked startled "and he goes from toady to lovesick puppy in the blink of an eye."

Chase went to storm out and glared at House "Bite me!"

"I would but then Jess might hit me; and we all know she punches like a man. Plus I'm trying to ensure _I_ get some too – it's been so long I've forgotten who ties who up."

"That's probably how you punctured your girlfriend." Jess stood in the doorway "Don't piss off a nurse's boyfriend House – the nurses will revolt."

"They always do; well, me at least – but I am duly frightened. In fact the only one who doesn't frighten me is Cuddy, merely because I'm sure she's not really a woman…."

"But she has saggy boobs and you shagged her." Jess pointed out with an evil grin.

House flinched as the others stared horrified "1. I was _drunk_ people; very, _very_ drunk. 2. as Clinton said 'I did not have sexual relations with that woman' get it?" the others looked more horrified.

Jess walked off howling with laughter "you may have been better letting them think you had sex!"

"_You're_ scared of _me_?" Cameron was shocked.

"Only in as much as I worry your super sugary sweetness will eventually rot out all our teeth."

Cameron sighed and walked off muttering about how he'd never change.

Wilson stood in the doorway "Cuddy! You had _sex_ with _Cuddy_?" he pulled a face and pretended to stick his fingers down his throat "You are seriously sick House – sick; really, _really_ sick."

"No - I was really, really _drunk_ and it was really, really _dark_."

"House you would have had to have been unconscious in a cave and I would _still _be saying both 'EEEWWWWWW' and '_what_ were you _thinking_?' " he looked at where Jess was rapidly limping to Mrs Mulholland's room before going to clinic "I'm surprised she didn't make you go through decontamination….and why doesn't she hate you for it?"

"_She_ both knows and _accepts_ I was drunk, unlike my other so-called friend – and anyway, we weren't together then."

"So you're together now? Did you…..?" Wilson quirked a hopeful eyebrow - if they did it today, he won the sweep; well he and Brenda had the same day, so technically they both won it. But the pot was up to $80 now – not bad. Well, _that _and of course he wanted House and Jess happy.

"Not _together _together. But you know, it's too soon so…."

"TOO _SOON_? House, it's been 20 _YEARS_! It is so far from too soon that you couldn't see it from a satellite!" He rolled his eyes "no wonder Chase and Sarah hit the sack on the first date – they're probably terrified if they wait old Rip Van TooSoon here will get them, and before they know it they're old and grey and still no nearer to each other!"

"I promised…."

"When did that ever matter to you before? And you promised what - to wait until Jess gets her pension?"

"See now this is why I don't share my deep personal longings with you."

"House you don't usually _have _'deep personal longings'; in fact I'm not convinced you even know what that means – especially the deep part."

"Are you saying I'm shallow?"

"No, what I am saying is your sarcasm, natural pig-headedness, ego and general unpleasantness normally act as a natural filter against any pleasant feelings getting to that thing _we_ all call a heart and you call a blood muscle." He smirked at the man before him "however, I do believe Dorothy has worked her magic and the tin man has a heart after all!"

"Shut up Wilson." House grumbled as he stalked out "that is just a vile rumour that I do not want bandied around as it's totally untrue."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jess was with Abigail Mulholland "so, you feeling better?"

The woman was pale with pain "is it worse than this for him?"

"Yup…..a lot, _lot_ worse."

"Then why did he keep the leg?"

" He didn't – his now ex-wife made the call."

"Yeah but he could have said later 'take the damn thing off'. I know if I came round to find myself in worse pain than this I damn well would have. In fact I'd have found the damn saw myself."

Jess chuckled "You don't know Dr House."

"Hmm….would you?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to think about it? Even _I_ had to think about it. You're saying that if they found the same with you you'd tell them to take the leg, no hesitation?"

"Yup – you forget, I've seen him suffer for the last 10 years. I don't know that I've got the strength of character he's got; this wears me down as it is – Thursday can't come quick enough."

"Thursday?"

"Yup, another 4 days – including this one – and I get a new knee." Jess grinned "I'll lose the pain once I get over the surgery and will be pain free for about 10-15 years; I'll even get to walk fairly normally and be more active." She smiled "I mean I won't be break dancing or climbing Everest; but hey, them's the breaks."

"But what about Dr House? Won't you want someone more like you then; more active?" Abigail had heard some about the two doctors from whispered conversations in the hall and from what had been said to her questions.

Jess stared at her "No, he's been in here since the first day I met him." She tapped her chest "course he doesn't believe that."

"He's a fool then."

"Yeah, mine. Well, someone has to keep him out of mischief." She added the latter quickly.

They smiled and she sorted out the woman's pain relief; there were things that Abigail told her about being infected that caused Jess to wonder if her worst fears were true. Still she could do some checking and then worry about confronting the guilty party.

She went to see Brenda "Bren when did you bet that me and House would 'do it'?" she smirked as she walked into the nurse's station.

"Honey that's cheating!" Brenda laughed, knowing why her friend was asking "but it's today. Wilson got the same day; that idiot Amber from Gynae forgot to take it out after I chose it, so Wilson got it too. We didn't care and agreed to split it."

"Amber? God I'm surprised she's still here – is she still wearing that MP3 player permanently glued to her ears? I swear to God it tells her how to breath; she is _such _a blond!" They laughed together "I love you Brenda, you been a good mate to me and Wilson is House's best friend like….Jaynie was mine." She took a breath, her friend's loss still smarted a lot; but she was dealing. She winked at the nurse before her "consider it a done deal."

"Oh come on Jess, this is House! Even _you_ can't get round him like that; anyway, how you going to let us know?"

Just then Sarah walked in holding Chase's hand, their hickies still easy to see "like that." Jess smirked "so long as one of us has one you'll know, right? Even if I can't do that, don't worry – I'll make sure you all know. As to getting round him – he won't know what hit him."

Brenda fell about laughing "Jess remind me to _always _be your friend!" she crowed as her friend left "You know I almost pity that man – he sure has met his match in her."

"About time – he can be a real pill." Chase grumbled, and then smiled at Sarah "about 7? We can stay in; I'll cook."

Brenda chuckled as Sarah blushed "cook something you can reheat easily boy!" and left still laughing at people and the games they played.

Sarah stared at her friend and then Chase "I'm not easy you know – I don't normally….do that. You know, on the first date – but you….are nice, different."

"Sarah! Jeez, I know that! God, look, I like you yeah? I seen you round the hospital for a while now….." he took her hand "it was no one off for me okay? I'll see you at 7." He left.

She hugged herself with a huge grin, then rolled her eyes '_how lame was that?'_

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was much later in the day and they were down in the clinic; everyone had been dealt with and House had earned himself two cuffs round the head from Jess, earning many smirks from the staff and even a few patients.

She had also mentioned pretzels frequently which, Cuddy noticed, caused him to become very agitated. In fact she'd overheard one such exchange.

House had been making his usual snarky comments to a patient as he showed him out and Jess wandered over and went close to his ear "want a _bendy_ pretzel for dinner Greg?" she breathed so Cuddy could only just hear.

He gripped his cane very tightly, closing his eyes before smiling grimly "Keep it up, you harpy…keep it up." But Cuddy noticed he never said another word to the patient and Jess wandered off grinning mischievously.

Now Jess was stood in the empty clinic as Molly came running in hotly pursued by Chloe, her brothers and Mike; the new Sugarbabes record came on the radio "Oh Estelle! Turn it up – we love this don't we Mummy! Sing, mummy – do it with Sarah and Brenda!"

She was quickly dragged to the more open area, where Brenda and Sarah joined her, she began to sing along to the song with two nurses doing back up:

"I'm busy throwing hints that he keeps missing  
Don't have to think about it  
I Wanna kiss and  
_Everything_ around it

but he's too distant  
I wanna feel his body  
I can't resist it " she rolled her eyes and looked at House, who shifted his weight uneasily.

"I know my hidden looks can be deceiving  
But how obvious should a girl be?  
I was taken by the early conversation piece  
And I really like the way that he respect me 

I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control

I'm busy showing him what he's been missing  
I'm kind of showing off for his full attention  
My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension  
I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission" again another suggestive look – House gritted his teeth and went and sat down.

"After waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
He came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with him  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

If you're ready for me boy

(For me boy)  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go

(Oh, oh)  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control

If you're ready for me boy  
(For me boy)  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
(Oh, oh)   
You're gonna miss the freak that I control

Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh"

The song was fairly suggestive and House, who was still sitting in one of the chairs facing her, was obviously becoming uncomfortable – even though Jess kept laughing and the other two were also subject to fits of the giggles. At the end all clapped – Estelle had phoned upstairs and Chase, in particular, nearly broke his neck rushing to get there to watch.

Wilson saw the look on House's face as Molly told them she was staying at Mike's because Chloe missed her "it's only tonight mummy – but she's sad. It's not a scheme honest." She crossed her fingers over her heart.

"I know punkin, she looks a bit fed up." Jess could see it hadn't been pre-planned; Chloe was obviously missing the little girl she considered a big sister "You go and have a good time and I'll see you after school tomorrow, 'kay?"

Molly hugged her mother and then shot over to House "I won't hug you….." but she hovered.

"You can hug me midget – but I won't hug you back." He rolled his eyes.

She fell on him and hugged him so tight he thought his eyes must be bugging. He patted her back and smirked as she stood away "Later House – it's all up to you now."

"I thought I heard you say it wasn't a scheme?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh it isn't – but it couldn't have worked out better could it?" was the innocent reply "Chloe wants me to play with her tonight and you want……to move furniture with mummy." She winked as she ran off with the others.

Patrick patted her head "I hope you never scheme with me Mollster – I wouldn't stand a chance." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes "Nah, you know me too well."

"So do they and it doesn't stop you."

"They're different."

"Well, I hope I never am then."

She just grinned; she liked Patrick, he was funny.

0-0-0-0-0

House walked over to Jess "Well? Chinese or Pizza?"

"Pizza….less bloodshed as I remember." She smirked "but I still got some work to do. I need to check some paperwork, and then I'll leave – yours or mine?"

"Mine."

"I'll meet you there then."

"Everything alright?" he could see she was concerned "bring it with you – we'll both check it over, I'm assuming it's to do with Lung Fluke Lady."

"Not sure, thanks and she has a name."

"Uh oh, you're welcome and so what."

"Definitely, stop it - its creepy and so use it."

"I find these exchanges the most fascinating." Cuddy murmured to Brenda "it's weird though."

"Not really, they just know each other so well…." Brenda grinned; she thought it was cute, though she would rather cut her tongue out than tell either of them that – though in retrospect they'd probably do it for her if she did.

"Not good, I'm being polite and why?"

"Might be, don't - it's too out of character and because she has one."

"We'll see, fine and whatever." He raised an eyebrow and smirked as she stopped "HA! Got you!"

"Bollocks."

"Doesn't count…a cuss doesn't count as it was not part of the original statement – it's in the rules."

"Bollocks."

"Oh _and_ a repetition…..you _so _lose."

"Oh shut up if you don't want to lose more than that." She eyed him in a way he didn't like.

"Like what, my pizza? I'm quaking."

"No – you're _pretzel_." She smiled evilly.

"Bitch."

"bastard."

Together they said "and you say that like it's a bad thing."

Cuddy blanched "Oh my God, she really _is _a female House."

Before anyone could retort they all heard a familiar "Hey _Buddy_! And how's my favourite girl?"

Everyone groaned – Hank Ditchfield had the timing of a contraceptive missile.


	12. Moving The Furniture

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

_**WARNING: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Twelve – Moving The Furniture_**

"Hey everyone, its Stalker Hank!" House called out like a kid's tv presenter.

"Oh very droll _buddy._" Hank drawled at House who dipped his head.

"I try……anyway, how did you get here? Someone leave your cage open, or did you escape the circus unaided?"

"Hank, what do you _want_?" Jess ignored House; she was becoming exasperated – she'd found out from Mike that Hank'd phoned three times the previous night when she'd stayed with irascible doctor, and she wasn't happy.

"When are you coming to the CDC?" he raised an eyebrow.

Cuddy was on the alert, she didn't want to lose what would ostensibly be _two _doctors; if Jess left House would suddenly lose interest in the clinic again, she could guarantee it.

"I'm not." Jess sighed and slapped House's shoulder as he went to smirk. "Look Hank I appreciate the offer – but with my leg, and changes I'm making at home" she glanced at House "I can't see me being able to take up a full time post with the CDC. Naturally I will always help you out with data and stuff; as you say, I have a nose for diseases right? But that's it. Cuddy's asked me to work in the clinic; and that's what I'm going to be doing as well as helping House when he needs me, same as always."

"But you don't like Cuddy…." Hank was confused; why work for a person you can't stand, and a man that is basically the meanest son of a bitch he had ever met.

"_No_, me and the cudster _like_ not liking each other – it's a woman thing, you wouldn't get it." Jess looked at Cuddy who nodded with a brief smile.

"I'm always here for you _sweetpea_." Hank emphasised his pet name for her. Unfortunately the only one who got to call her that was Brenda and then only sometimes; for the most part Jess hated it, it was just that Hank ignored that fact.

"Hank, let it go okay. I like you as a friend, I always have – but as anything else forget it."

"Yeah, but I was there for you in Ethiopia – where was _he_?" he nodded at House "_He_ was so busy….."

"Oh yeah, he was so busy getting sick and nearly dying on me." Jess rolled her eyes "I _chose_ to leave here Hank; no one made me go, just like no one made me come back. I do what I want; when I want – _no one's_ the boss of me, not even House."

"I'm not? Damn…..and there I thought I had you well trained."

"Yeah right." Hank didn't believe her, turned to go and then looked round "I'm not giving up on you Jess. I like you _way_ more than he does; when you see that, I'll be waiting…….." He glared at House who stuck his tongue out.

Hank rolled his eyes and headed for the door "Oh way mature House." Jess sighed "yeah, way mature."

"What can I say, Monty? I'd insult him, but he's not bright enough to notice.

"What did you say?" Hank was not out of earshot and Jess sighed, there'd be no shutting them up now "You think this is a battle of wits?"

"There is _no_ battle of wits between you and me. I never pick on an unarmed man. Most of us drink from the fountain of knowledge, but it appears you merely gargled." House wandered over to the other man "Hey, if you stand this close to him, you can hear the ocean!"

"You think you're so clever don't you?"

"What and you don't? Though granted _I_ believe you're the kind of a man you'd use as a blueprint to build an idiot."

"I was right, you _are_ a total bastard." Even Cuddy flinched; the man was a moron when it came to swapping insults with House.

"Really? I have to say I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you too _buddy_; mainly because they turned out to be right. You _are_ a dick."

"Oh, go to hell!" Hank ground out as he left "when he doesn't want you anymore and you're hurting, I'll be there." He said to Jess as he passed.

"I'm cut to the quick by those hurtful words." House clutched a hand to his chest and then rolled his eyes "being verbally attacked by you is like being savaged by a dead sheep."

Jess sighed as she watched the warring men "What _am_ I? Flypaper for freaks?"

Cuddy grinned at her "do you really want me to answer that?"

Jess pulled a face "probably not."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Wilson asked House as the other man went to walk over to Jess.

"On the whole he's as harmless as a small slug; leaves a slimy trail, eats all your best flowers and is only good for torturing. But he does have occasional flashes of silence which makes his presence just about bearable for 30 seconds." House shrugged.

Wilson merely smirked and walked off.

Molly, who hadn't left yet, walked over to Hank as he was leaving "I used to think that you were a gibbering idiot. Now I have a much lower opinion of you." she muttered.

The other man looked hard at her "God, you're so like him it's creepy."

She grinned maliciously "I'll take that as a compliment; a hundred of _you_ couldn't make one of him."

Hank rolled his eyes and left.

Molly then turned her attention to Sarah and Chase "So what you two doing tonight?"

The couple shared a look and Chase, remembering what Mike had said to the little girl once before, stammered "we're ummm…..I'm going to help Sarah move some furniture."

"Oh right, you're going to be having sex then – is that before or after dinner?"

There was a stunned silence from everyone until House wandered over "Midget, I swear to God you'll be the death of me yet." It actually hurt to hold in the laughter, but something told him she wouldn't appreciate being sniggered at.

"Oh come _on_! It's so transparent – Uncle Mike calls it 'moving the furniture' and apparently so does Chase" she nodded at the blushing doctor "Foreman calls it 'taking a tumble'; Brenda calls it a 'late night salsa' and I dread to think what you've come up with, though I'm always hopeful you'll just call it sex.

They must think I'm a moron not to work it out – I'm the offspring of doctors, that's been raised by doctors! Wake up and smell the coffee people!" she chided sarcastically before running after the boys and Chloe.

Wilson looked at the others "I've said it before and I'll say it again, that girl has been here before. I swear she's the poster child for reincarnation!"

Mike merely shook his head and left smiling. Brenda gave Jess a wink, something House didn't miss.

"What was that about?"

They stood in the elevator going up to get the paperwork on Abigail Mulholland "What?"

"That look you gave Brenda?"

"What look?"

"Oh don't play the dumb female with me Monty – you and that vicious harpy are up to something."

Jess smirked and ignored him walking down to the main office and collecting Abigail Mulholland's file; it wasn't until they got out of the lift at car park level that she blew into his ear before murmuring "_Greg_, we're up to nothing."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "You keep doing that and on your own head be it." He muttered.

"Just my head?" she looked at him innocently.

He grinned and wagged his finger at her as they got in the car. Neither noticed Brenda and Wilson high five each other as they watched from behind a pillar and then go to their own cars.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They weren't the only ones leaving; Chase caught Sarah up as she walked to the lift "Sarah! Wait! Listen…." He frantically punched the door button to close it before a running Foreman could get in, smiling as they shut in his colleague's face "I don't want you to think I'm…well…that I think….because you know you're not. I really like you; a lot, actually. So I was thinking, tonight maybe we should……you know, just chat and do coupley stuff like watch an old movie or something, and cuddle."

"'Coupley stuff'? You think we're a couple?" Sarah sounded surprised.

"Well, if you want to be…..see, I've liked you for a while – but if you'd rather not be….." he trailed off for a moment "_I'd_ like us to be. I don't want to end up like House and Jess; 20 years down the line realise you love someone and that you've wasted all those years."

Sarah nodded, grinning widely "Yeah an old movie, takeway and a cuddle sounds great. We can leave moving the furniture until another night."

They both fell about laughing at that…

0-0-0-0-0

Later at House's apartment Jess and House were eating the pizza they'd got and were pouring over the Mulholland file and the paperwork that Jess had had sent over by an old police buddy who'd done a little off the record detective work for her.

House came to the same conclusion as she had – it would appear that Abigail's mother was the one who had infected her; not once, but twice, and had probably consigned her daughter to an early death due to the severe complications of the infestation this second time.

It would appear she had bought 2 crabs from a known fluke infected port a year before. The fishermen had not been able to eradicate the infection to date, yet she had bought another 2 a short period from where they could estimate that Abi's second infestation had taken place.

Jess was horrified and so angry that she became unable to speak for a good few minutes. For anyone to do it was unacceptable; but for a mother to do it to her child, a child she knew had suffered so much already - it was not only incomprehensible, it was unforgivable.

House managed to calm her down enough to get her to talk a little and gathered enough that she was going to rip the mother's head off with a rusty spoon and puke down her neck.

"That's so you Monty – graphic, quick and to the point. Don't argue or row, just remove head and puke down neck; if she misses the point she must be stupid….or dead by then." He smirked.

She returned it, realising how ridiculous she sounded and took a few deep breaths "Sorry….sorry…I'm…..mad….just…."

"Yes, I think I get it. You're mad; mad enough that only physical dismemberment will calm you. I'm in for a fun night then; I can see I shall be beating you off with a stick. Either that or defending myself with my cane, and praying I don't fall over in the process."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, going into the kitchen to get some coffee.

She came out and he was sat in his chair, like the one he had in his office (a new acquisition and one he loved, as the damn thing was so comfortable), looking over the paperwork again. She could see that, in his own House type way, he was as mad as she was.

She sat on the arm and handed him his mug; he took it and hers and moved them to the side, before pulling her onto his lap. "So….do I have to fear Hank? Do I have to stalk him, drug him and put him in a box and send him to China; or preferably the moon?"

"Why would you do all that?" Deep blue eyes regarded bright blue ones.

"Because he wants you badly….." he mentally added _'as much as I do.'_

"Oh right, I see." She never elaborated.

"So should I ensure he starts learning Mandarin or even liking cheese?"

"Cheese?" that was out there even for House.

"Yeah, well we all know the moon's made of cheese." He shrugged.

"You know you're losing your mind right?"

"Yeah, but I won't miss it; I've given too many pieces to you and Cuddy."

"House you've given too many pieces to _everyone_ – I'm surprised there's enough left up there to let you remember how to tie your laces."

"You know that's what appeals to me most about you." he smirked "your smart mouth – you don't need a knife to cut your food, that sharp tongue of yours can do it for you."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down until their lips were barely touching "You'd be surprised what else it can do Greg." She whispered.

He groaned and closed the distance "You were warned Jess…." Was all he said as he devoured her mouth with his.

She kissed him back, her arms pulling him ever closer; his own wrapped tightly around her waist and crushed her to him. This was what he'd wanted for so long; have her close, have her belong to _him…_..

He broke the kiss "I'd love to be able to sweep you into my arms and carry you to the bed where I'd ravish you; but frankly I'd never make it and we'd fall, breaking our legs on the way. Only to be found by Wilson or the ducklings days from now – two shrivelled corpses clinging together in death."

"You are such a comedian House, I have no idea why I don't bust a gut laughing at the jokes you come out with." She rolled her eyes and stood up, holding her hand out to him "Come on old man….." she joked, then her voice softened "I don't care how we get there Greg; so long as we move the furniture, talk a long tumble, engage in a late night salsa or even have sex – if I'm with you, I'm cool."

He laughed then, a genuine laugh and pulled himself to his feet – still holding her hand he tugged her to him and kissed her deeply "You're as bad as me, you know that?"

She smirked and nodded "yeah, and that's no bad thing."

They got to the bedroom and it wasn't long before they managed to find a way to carry out every variation that the others had mentioned. Finally, sated, sweaty and tangled together – their crippled legs giving them both hell – House looked at her "You know I'm never letting you go now right? I couldn't, not now Jess." He sighed "But don't expect me to be different. I'm not the hearts, flowers, chocolates type of guy. I don't do romance."

"I know and I wouldn't want you to be." She raised herself on her elbow and popped two vicodine in his mouth; followed by two in her own, she nodded as he raised an eyebrow "yeah it hurts that much right now. But it _was_ worth it, before you ask. I can only say WOW! Out of 10, I'd give you a 20."

He chuckled "well, you should have seen my moves before this." He patted his leg "Though I have to give you the same mark; who'd have known you really _could_ bend like a pretzel?"

Jess smiled as she continued "you're a miserable, snarky son of a bitch and you're mine. I couldn't let you go now either; so shut up and sleep." She lay down next to him, her head on his chest and tugged his arms around her, using her fingers to shut his eyes.

He smirked "No pillow talk, no afterglow murmurings of our undying love?"

"Oh shut up you git, and go to sleep." She grinned.

"Coz I do, you know."

"I know and one day you'll say the dreaded word out loud. Until then this will do me, nuff said." She sighed contentedly and then giggled "oh and did I say 'Wow'?"

"You did. I had no idea I was still that good……been a while I was worried I'd be a bit rusty. I have to say the only time sex is bad is when you're not getting any. When was the last time for you?"

There was a silence "Before Molly was born."

"You mean that….." he was surprised.

"Yeah, I mean that…." She mimicked him "what can I say, I'm an old fashioned girl. I can't have sex without caring for the guy."

"So you care?"

"Yeah….now shut up and sleep, before I use your cane to club you unconscious."

He smirked as he took the hint and closed his eyes. He should tell her, tell her he loved her with all his heart; that if he believed in a soul and if he actually had one, then all that too. But he knew she understood, knew she knew whether he said so or not. House sighed and pulled her as close as he could, one day….one day he'd say it.


	13. Glow

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND DOUBLE-MEANING COMMENTS, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…here's chapter Thirteen!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Thirteen – Glow_**

2 days later Jess was watching Sherlock Holmes on a little handheld telly in the meeting room. Wilson came in, sat down and watched with her for a bit as they chatted about Holmes and stuff.

"What did you spend your winnings on?" Jess asked.

"Nothing yet; Brenda?"

"Some CD's I think. Mostly Nat King Cole; you know how she loves him."

"Does House know you set him up?" Wilson grinned.

"Yeah, I told him the next morning" she smiled at the memory of the normally miserable doctor smirking, saying how he felt 'used'; she'd shown him how 'used' he could be and they'd been late for clinic.

Cuddy had met them with a knowing smirk and a remark about how it was kind of him to bring Jessica into work, House had just retorted "I admire that about you Cuddy - you always have your ear to the ground. So, how _is_ life in the gutter?" she had merely rolled her eyes and wandered off.

Jess brought herself back to Wilson "he wasn't bothered, surprisingly."

"I can believe it." Wilson smirked; knowing that so long as House got Jess, he wouldn't care about _her_ motivation. Anyway, the man knew she loved him; whether she'd said so or not.

They chatted for a bit about her almost obsessive enjoyment of anything to do with Arthur Conan Doyle's best loved character. He was amazed at her grasp of Holmes, and also her almost encyclopaedic knowledge of the characters in the stories and the actors who'd played the great man himself – her favourite, apparently, being the British actor Jeremy Brett.

"He played him the most honestly I think; as this flawed human being, but with a brilliant mind. I liked that."

"I think you like flawed people though."

"True; they're a lot more believable than a lot of these so-called 'perfect types' Wilson. I have my own theory; House thinks everyone lies? Well, I think everyone's damaged; _especially_ him."

"So Holmes reminds you of House and vice versa?"

Jess chuckled "Maybe…..they certainly have similarities."

"Am _I_ damaged?"

"Yeah….I think so, you're a Terminal Pleaser. You try to please all of the people of all of the time, and end up pleasing no one – least of all yourself."

Wilson dipped his eyes with a rueful smile, knowing she spoke the truth. "What about Foreman, Cuddy, Cameron and Chase; in fact, what about _you_?"

Jess ticked them off on her fingers "Foreman: reformed criminal; arrogant and a pain in the arse, but loyal – to a point. Comes from the projects; so that's where his vicious ambition and a need to prove himself as worthy comes from – along with a reluctance to return from whence he came, so to speak. So he's a Fear of Failure.

Cuddy: The woman rarely dates and virtually lives at the damn hospital; she talks about this place like others talk about their babies. Obvious Workaholic.

Cameron: husband died 6 months after they married, she knew he was dying and still married him. Is drawn to House, despite the fact he would destroy her; hates telling patients bad news as she feels as bad as they ultimately do – textbook Martyr Complex.

Chase: Has a father he despises and distances himself from as much as possible. Fairly weak and disloyal, though that is improving; reasonably shallow, but again now he's dating Sarah – thank God, someone of substance - he seems to be changing his views on that too. Overall though he has a desperate need to be wanted and liked; and also to prove to his father, as well as the rest of us - including himself - he _is_ worthwhile. Basically - Needy.

Me: Have physical problems, victim of two shootings, a suicide attempter who runs away from love if troubled; well, up to now." She conceded.

"Fiancé was shot dead, the man I love now (and have loved for a very long time if the truth be told) is possibly _the_ most bitter, twisted and sarcastic arsehole this planet has _ever_ seen. I'm also a single parent, as well as helping to look after my dead best friend's 5 children and husband. Conclusion? Serial Helper….to a fault. I can't stand to see anyone suffer. Maybe even a Terminal Pleaser like you. But I'm also drawn to Holmes types; Brilliant, but twisted individuals - like House. Made my point?"

Wilson nodded "but it doesn't mean I agree with it."

"No, and you don't have to – unlike our pal House, I will not try to beat you over the head with my opinion until you yell 'uncle' and agree…….or hide." Jess smirked.

Wilson chuckled and changed the subject by mentioning that whenever she had any down time he only ever saw her watching Sherlock Holmes, yet he had always seen House watching General Hospital.

Jess smiled "Yeah, true enough."

Wilson was intrigued; he could imagine House being a remote control junkie and had to ask "So what do you do of an evening?"

Jess shrugged "we fight over the remote."

"Who wins?"

"I do – I have……._tactics_." She smirked and gave him a look.

Wilson chuckled once more, but then sobered "Do you _really_ love him? Either way, why do you stay with him? He is such a miserable S.O.B."

Jess laughed "it takes one to know one."

"No, I'm serious Jess."

She sighed "House has always been a sarcastic sod, Wilson; that's what I've loved about him, probably from day 1 – certainly why I was drawn to him, and why I liked him. If he's bitter about how his life's turned out, I think he has good reason; and anyway, it doesn't bother me. That's the whole point about House, what you see is what you get. Don't like it? Leave it.

Look, if you _truly_ love someone, you love them _totally_. You don't just cherry pick the best parts out of them; and I do truly love Greg." Wilson realised with a start that that was the first time he'd ever heard her use House's Christian name. She shrugged "What would I do without him anyway? Cease to function probably; I know I did for those 6 months after Jaynie died."

Wilson nodded "I hope he knows what a lucky bastard he is."

Jess smirked "I doubt it; even if he did, I doubt he'd care. You know House – The only skill he's ever honed to ultimate perfection is the art of being obnoxious. "

House witnessed all this, and left quietly with a smirk on his face; he did know, and he did care; this time anyway – as for Hank 'my parents were related' Ditchfield, the dick didn't stand a chance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that day, Jess heard the familiar greeting before she saw him "hey _sweetpea_!"

"Oh God." She sighed. "Oh.My.**_GOD_**! What have you done to your _hair_?" Jess glanced up and saw that Hank was back, with his brown hair dyed _very_ blond. "It's so blond its _glowing_! What did you do, dip it in _uranium_!"

Hank was hurt; he'd been sure she'd be impressed. He'd wanted her to see he was young and modern compared to the twisted old goat she seemed so taken with "Hey, I resent that! I think it suits me."

"Well someone had to."

"If you dyed yours blond it'd cover the grey."

"_Never_ going to happen; if I dyed my hair _that_ blond it'd rot my brain, and I'd have to wear a walkman all the time just to remind me to breath. Look at Amber from Gynae, the poster child for 'Peroxide Blond equals Braindead Moron'."

"_I_ like it." He was getting defensive.

"You said that already; see? Your brain is already beginning to succumb." She shrugged "don't turn round too fast in case passing freighters see it out at sea and think you're a lighthouse."

Hank rolled his eyes "We're landlocked here."

"Trust me" Jess pointed to his hair "_that_ they'd still see. Jesus, I think they could probably pinpoint you from Mir, just by looking out the damn window." She sighed "All I ask is you don't have your teeth bleached too, otherwise we won't be able to look at you without going blind – kind of like snow glare."

"Well, _I_ still like it."

"So you keep saying. Who are you trying to convince more; me or yourself?"

Hank sighed "Well, I just thought I'd stop by and say Hi."

"Hi." Jess paused "Bye. I have to go now; I'm getting a headache from your glow in the dark hair." She seemed to think of something "You might want to stick around for a bit in case we have a power cut though; we could use you instead of a flashlight to find the fusebox." she went to walk away.

He grabbed her arm. House, who'd been watching the exchange with an evil smirk, deciding she was almost as good at this as he was. He immediately stepped forward as the other man snatched at her, his face darkening; but Wilson held him back "She can handle him. You and I both know it."

Jess could; she looked pointedly at her arm and then at Hank, he automatically let go "He tired of you yet? You hurt enough to walk away yet?" The other man asked.

"1. you'd have to ask him that; 2. never. Oh and, just for the record, I won't ever walk away from him again Hank. You'll just have to deal with that." She went to leave and then stopped, without turning she added quietly "I love him…..more than he'll ever know, I love him; my heart, body and soul is his. Miserable, snarky, twisted, bitter, _son of a bitch_ that he is, I do – and I always will. So give it up; you're getting boring now, and this whole thing is getting old."

She walked away and got a round of applause from all of the medical staff, as Hank stormed out. She smiled "He may not have many faults, but he certainly make the most of the ones he does have."

She went to collect another patient, only to find herself yanked into a store room.

"What the fuck!" She looked round startled.

"Later." House said as he smothered her in a kiss.

She grinned, pulling away "Evesdroppers never hear good of themselves, and you were listening."

"Well you just proved _that _old wives tale wrong."

He kissed her again, she finally pulled back to gasp for air "I thought you didn't do the 'romance thing'?"

"I don't think a quick grope in a store cupboard rates as romance – but if it does, then I take that statement back and would add that Casanova could learn from me."

Jess rolled her eyes "it's just a bit 'spontaneous' for you – we could get caught and you could be suspected of caring."

"No, I am merely claiming what's mine."

"Marking your territory?"

"Pretty much."

"You're right, any tiny bits of romance this held have just been sucked out with that one statement – congratulations, that has to be a record even for you."

"You're angry."

"Actually amused would be closer to the mark. I am a bitch after all, so shouldn't be surprised you're acting like a dog."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smirked.

"oh touché Dr House. Rather that than a pushover right?"

He leant down to kiss her again "absolutely…wouldn't have you any other way…"

She let herself give into it for a few minutes, thinking '_God he was such a good kisser_!' before pulling back, slightly; though her breath still tickled his mouth "Greg, we have to talk.."

"Keep on like that and I can guarantee we won't be…." He raised an eyebrow.

She grinned, but stepped back a little – he knew too much now, and she knew he'd use it against her "I can't stay at yours anymore, it's not fair on Molly, she might see it as a big adventure – but I don't want my daughter sleeping on your couch forever."

"So?"

"_So_….I have a perfectly acceptable 2 bedroom apartment. You can either come there or……"

"Actually I can come anywhere – I'm gifted like that." he deadpanned "I mean even here…..no problem, want to test my theory?"

She rolled her eyes "Oh, sit down and give your brains a rest - you _know_ what I mean. I don't want to uproot you and I know how you value your 'freedom'; but I've been virtually living with you these past three days, a trip back is called for."

"I did warn you I wouldn't let you go." He didn't like the way this was going.

"I know and I'm happy with that; I just believe, however stupidly it might seem to you, that my growing 7 year old daughter needs a proper bed to sleep in and her own room back."

"I say again - so?" he wasn't going to make this easy for her; he wanted to know categorically what she was saying.

"So I am going back to my apartment tonight, I want Molly to have at least one night in her own bed before she's back on your couch whilst I'm in here having my op. What you do about it is up to you. You can come with us, or not…..your choice, your call."

He never replied and she took a deep breath and stepped back smiling "I'm not asking for a life-long commitment here, just for my kid to have her bed back."

He nodded "sure, I can see what you're saying. Anyway, I have paperwork to do tonight."

She sighed and backed up some more, there was no point mentioning it again. She kissed him hard and left the stock room, as she got to the door she looked back and smiled "You are one prickly sod, you know that right?" But it didn't reach her eyes, and he heard the edge to her voice.

Once she'd gone he could've kicked himself; she was right, but anyway it was only one night – God, he could do without her for one night.

0-0-0-0-0

As it was, it wasn't even that. It was about 1am when her phone rang; she sat up in bed and turned on her light "Hey House." She answered groggily; he could still hear the sleep in her voice "Wass up?"

"Can I come over Jess?" it sounded as if the question had been ripped out of him.

"Sure….I'll put the cocoa and the pop tarts on." He smiled as she reminded him of their ritual when this all started years before; the one who was getting the nocturnal visit would get the frosted blueberry pop tarts and cocoa on, and then they'd sit up and chat through the night.

10 minutes later he was there - she opened the door "What did you do, teleport?"

For once in his life he let it go, grabbed her and kissed her deeply; nearly dropping his cane in the process, by the time she'd shut the door he had and had to lean on her shoulder.

"Excuse me – since when did I become a crutch?" she smirked, reminding him of this very conversation 6 months before.

"Since you became my friend and……..more."

"Right back at you…."

"Then stop complaining and let me lean….." He kissed her ear as he steered her towards her bedroom.

As it was they never did get to the hot chocolate and pop tarts.

0-0-0-0

The next morning he watched her as she packed her stuff for the hospital.

"Are you okay?" she seemed pensive and he was concerned.

"Yeah." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

He got up and pulled her back to bed, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close "you know nothing's going to happen right? If anything did I for one would soon follow you, preceeded by every medical member of staff that had operated on you; I'm prepared just in case, the ouzi's in my briefcase."

She smiled and hugged up to him "I'm not getting all smooshy on you… I know how you hate it."

"But?"

"But I'll miss this while I'm in there." She ran a finger up his cheek "What can I say? I found a new addiction. You shouldn't be so good in the sack."

He kissed her hard and deeply, and once again they were late……

0-0-0-0-0

Nurse Leanne Jacobs wasn't pleased when Molly, House and Jess all trooped in late.

"You were meant to be here at 9:30." She looked at her watch "it's nearly 10 – what happened?"

"We were moving furniture and lost track of the time….." Jess supplied innocently, causing House to dip his head and Molly to study the wall.

"That early?" The nurse was surprised.

"Yeah you'd be surprised at the times I suddenly decide to get Doctor House to move furniture with me." Once again an innocent look, ignoring the snort House gave.

"But you both have bad legs…how do you manage?" She seemed dubious.

"Exceptionally well, actually." Jess smiled, trying hard not to laugh herself now.

"Yeah, and imagine what we could both do with two good legs." House added with a smirk, as Jess turned her laugh into a cough.

"I hope you're not sickening for something. We couldn't operate if you are. We don't want anything going wrong, do we?"

House saw the look that flashed across Jess' face, and the concern he'd had since he'd woken up settled further over him; he didn't like it when she worried. She usually had good cause when she did.

"No, I'm fine – I just coughed, no ulterior motive, just a cough. Let's just get this done so I can go home with my family as soon as possible, okay?"

The nurse smiled, she knew Jess via Brenda and had heard all about House; so was fully aware they were both prickly individuals. Prickly individuals that were apparently devoted to each other but not willing to admit it; she let it go.

House took Molly outside and made her sit down; he then waited a little while before ducking back in to where Jess had had her pre-med and pushed the hair out of her face "don't you go any where, do you hear me? After all, you got to rip off Mulholland's mother's head and puke down her neck…..I'm really looking forward to seeing that."

She nodded and smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek and he quickly kissed her palm. He turned to leave and heard her whisper "Love you Greg."

He knew now was the moment to say it….say out loud what she already knew – that he loved her too. Loved her so much it hurt him more than his damn leg ever could. That she had got past the wall he'd built, past the hurt and hate that Stacy had ground into him; that maybe she'd been the other side of it all this time anyway. But as he turned to tell her just that, they were already wheeling her away.

He took a deep breath and went back to Molly. He could tell Jess later….later would be fine. But he couldn't shake that feeling….. But House didn't subscribe to 'feelings' and 'hunches' over much, so he _knew _she'd be fine.

As she often quoted from Sherlock Holmes "**I never guess. It is a shocking habit -- destructive to the logical faculty."**

He thought later that it only goes to show that even Holmes could get it wrong sometimes.


	14. Upgrade

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND DOUBLE-MEANING COMMENTS, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Fourteen – Upgrade_**

Dr Jameson came out 2 hours later "House, we have a problem."

"Oh, why am I not surprised? Nothing is ever simple for her – what is it now? Her head fell off? If it did, Sandra Bullock's appeals, or possibly Ethel Merman's….I'm kidding, I'm kidding….forget Bullock's." he rose to his feet.

Jameson rolled his eyes "The knee she's scheduled to have no longer fits, the bone's degraded too much." He sighed "There is another knee we can give her, state of the art……but…."

"But what? But it'll only fit a kangaroo? It's currently attached to a lizard in the Galapagos? It's on the space station? Work with me Jameson my telepathy gene is a little down on power."

"Her medical insurance doesn't cover it."

"What!"

"Her medical insurance doesn't cover the new knee, and to be honest I'm not sure we can even save her leg if it did."

"How much?"

"What?"

"No, that's _my_ line; how much? I assume that's why you're here right?"

"Well that and I need permission to amputate if necessary."

"No, you save the leg. Do whatever it takes, give her the damn knee; how much anyway? Not that it matters, you just save the damn leg."

"3 grand." Jameson sighed.

"Do they accept bloodstained cheques here, or can I be considered good for it until you've finished?" he motioned to the other doctor's blood soaked hands "If she dies, that really be will on your hands and yours will be on mine minutes later, trust me."

"I can't guarantee anything House. Just sign this to say you agree to the change in surgery."

House snatched the board away from the nurse with Jameson and scribbled on it "now stop covering your arse and save her." He went back to Molly as the other doctor walked away shaking his head.

He turned to the nurse "God help me if I can't save her leg; I think I'll move somewhere far, far away….like the moon." He shook his head once more "Hell, I'm not sure that'd even be far enough."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Molly looked at House "What's happened? Is she dying?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, deciding not to mention about her mother possibly losing her leg "No midget; her knee is worse than they thought, and they need to give her an upgrade on the one she was going to have. I had to say yes to it as it costs more."

"But mummy hasn't got any money – she spends it all on me and Grandy and Grampy and uncle Alex."

"Well, she has me now too, so I paid for it. I would've anyway; can't let her start doing her Long John Silver impression – I hate parrots."

His eyes were still shut so he didn't see the little missile projected at him out of her chair "We're lucky to have you." she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her briefly for a moment, then untied her arms from his waist and sat her back on her chair next to him "hey ankle biter I got a rep to protect here – I'm this cold, unfeeling, uncaring bastard remember?"

"Right." She grinned at him with watery eyes.

"You're not going cry are you? I'm not going to have to be all nice and sugary to you am I?"

"No, no….I'm fine." She forced a smile onto her face, but he could see the anguish in her eyes. At the heart of herself, Molly was still a little girl and right now this little girl needed a hug.

"C'mere…but if you _ever_ tell anyone about this I promise I will kill you by strangulation with the pigtails." He gestured to her hair and pulled her onto his lap, even as his thigh protested, and hugged her tightly.

Molly turned her head into his jacket and sobbed hard; he held her close and let her cry. A little later she made a noise that let him know she was better, and he released her.

She climbed back onto her seat "Don't tell anyone about that – I _never_ cry."

"I won't tell if you don't let on I _hugged_ you." They spat and shook, then grinned.

"I'm not getting mushy on you, so don't panic..." Molly murmured, looking at the floor.

"But? I do feel a definite 'but' coming…."

"But I love you smuchly." Huge blue eyes swung up to regard him intently.

"Smuchly? That's a new one – what's it mean?"

"It means even more than muchly and I invented it just for you – to let you know how much me and mummy love you." She shook her head earnestly at him "No mush, just a statement of fact; alright?"

He nodded "Alright midget….right back at ya."

"Truly?" her eyes widened; House didn't do 'love'.

"Don't do that; seriously, a swift blow to the back of your head and your eyeballs will fall out."

She grinned "Right."

An hour later Jameson came out; he nodded at House "she's kept her leg."

House dipped his head to conceal his relief "right. What about the money?"

"Settle with Cuddy – she'll get the bill for the difference."

As he said it the doctor herself walked in "Dear God Cuddy don't tell me you can smell fresh cheques now, or did your broomstick just bring you this way?"

She rolled her eyes at him "she's alright then I take it?" House waggled a hand in front of her "What does that mean?"

"It means the bone degenerated more than they'd expected and so she needed a better knee, but her insurance didn't cover it and even then they weren't sure they'd save the leg."

"So?"

"I said I'd pay and told them if she died or lost the leg, the same would happen to them. Threats are wonderful for focusing the mind." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, and for a horrible moment Cuddy wasn't sure he was joking. "Turn round midget." He pulled his chequebook and, leaning on Molly's back, wrote a cheque for three thousand dollars.

"There you go Cuddy – all present and correct." He handed off the paper.

"Oh for God's sake House! Even this 'pen pushing bean counter' could've waited until tomorrow…."

"Better safe than sorry – the world could end tonight and I'd hate to go to Heaven owing money. They might not let me in."

"Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine? As for Heaven House, if I were you I'd take it as a given that the gates to that hallowed place are locked, bolted, barred and with an armed guard outside where you're concerned."

He smiled sardonically "Possibly, possibly not – just because you hate me doesn't mean everyone does." He pointed to the little girl beside him "_she_ loves me."

"So does my mummy." Molly put in.

"You're not going to flip me off again are you?" Cuddy asked the little girl cautiously.

She seemed to consider it "Nah, I can't be arsed." House went to ruffle her hair and stopped "Glad you stopped House, I would've been forced to cut your hand off."

He smiled "You're a chip off the old block midget – I taught you well."

"You know, that _isn't _a good thing House." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Still, I'd forget Heaven."

"Nope, I can sneak in behind her and Monty."

"I doubt the guards would miss you – anyway those two would follow you to hell, you know." Molly nodded in agreement with her.

He swallowed slightly, then settled again "fools."

"Whatever. So, she's going to be okay?"

House nodded "so he says anyway." He indicated Jameson.

"Yeah, she'll be fine….for now. There is always the risk the bone will continue to degenerate; it's highly likely she won't make it into her dotage with that leg intact.

Knee replacements can last up to 20 years, but we originally estimated 10-15 considering her age and activity levels; however, this new wrinkle has complicated things – could be as little as 5-10. Plus we're not sure we could do another replacement as the bone's so weak…" he sighed "she's a slugger though so I know she'll come out fighting, she'll be okay."

"Naturally, she's associated with me – would she be anything else?" House quirked an eyebrow.

"Putting up with you, I doubt it House." Cuddy cut in causing Jameson to smirk as he left.

"You can see her in about 30 minutes." The other doctor called as he left "and you're welcome Dr. House."

"I never said anything."

"Maybe not, but I took the thanks as said."

"Everyone's a critic."

"No, that would be you." Cuddy added.

"Haven't you got a broomstick to polish? Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time."

Cuddy hovered "I'm not going anywhere until I've seen her."

"Why?"

She sighed "Hank was here and wanted to know how she's doing." before he could speak she waved a hand at him "I wouldn't let him come up. Not that I care about your feelings or anything; but blood on the floor is a health and safety issue" she saw the look "people might slip, and I can do without the paperwork right now."

She walked away, waving over her shoulder "Don't thank me House."

"Was I meant to?" he pulled a surprised face "sorry the why must have slipped by me."

"Oh you should do stand up you know – at least I could walk out."

"I don't remember holding you down."

"That was the problem." She threw back as the doors closed.

He pulled a face at Molly "who knew she was into bondage?"

The little girl smirked "with boobs like those, she'd need a torture device just to stop them hitting her knees."

He flashed a smile "I taught you well, I certainly did."

30 minutes later they were in with Jess……

0-0-0-0-0-0

She was dealing with the pain well, but House thought she looked quite pale and not a little sweaty.

"Listen….you….had major……sur..sur….cutting… You look more…..more than……sweaty when you did….same…" her brain damage had kicked in due to the anaesthetic.

He knew it wasn't the same one as last time, but then she _was_ agitated "what's wrong?"

"Hurts….muchly." she pointed a little shakily at the offending limb.

"Still?" Alarm bells started ringing.

"Yeah….no sweat….am a wimp." She tried to smile, but it seemed to exhaust her.

"You are _never_ a wimp. Painful to you is excruciating to anyone else." He went to check the leg, but she brushed him away "fine…I'm fine House."

"Why can't I see it?"

"Messy…." Tears welled "very bad…….nurse told me."

He groaned at her "oh and my thigh is really a piece of Picasso artwork?"

Before she could answer Wilson turned up with Mike and Chloe, who made a beeline straight for Molly who she nearly strangled with hugs much to House's amusement, and Mike to Jess.

After a brief chat with her, the two men collared the irascible doctor outside "She looks awful House." Wilson looked worried.

"Is there a problem?" Mike asked.

"Not sure…she won't let me see the leg…." He explained briefly about the complications.

"I don't think me and the kids could cope with losing her as well." Mike muttered.

"Oh, and _I_ could?" House raised an eyebrow "Because I'm a cold, unfeeling bastard I _could_ cope without her?"

"I never meant that…."

"Look, let's not argue – alright?" Wilson stood between the two "I mean she's sick and we all know it; we've just got to find out why." He shrugged "maybe it's just the surgery and in a couple of days she'll be fine."

He was right; she _was_ fine - just not for long……


	15. Alex

**Disclaimer:_ Same old, same old – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

**_Alex is Jess' gay cousin whom she loves to bits (and so puts with a lot from!) Think of Alan Cummings as a bit of a queen…..but with laughs (and who dislikes Stacy as much as Jess); I love that man SOOO much and think he's a comic genius. :O)_**

_**Sorry for the long delay in posting, but numerous health problems and my laptop deciding on its own strike action has made it almost impossible to load chapters – plus the laptop had deleted whole chapters when it had its own meltdown, meaning I had to redo them. Anyway, hopefully you'll like the redone version of this chapter. :O)**_

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND DOUBLE-MEANING COMMENTS, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Fifteen – Alex_**

Six days later she was up and undergoing physiotherapy. But it was difficult and House suddenly realised what she'd had to put up with with him. She was in pain and angry……she'd told him in no uncertain terms that if this was what it was going to be like for the next 5-10 years, Jameson could just come and chop the bloody thing off right now.

House had his concerns; she still looked ill and was still running a slight temperature but refused to back down. She said leaving Molly with House was like leaving a cherub with a demon, so she was keen to be up and out.

She was discharged the next day as she seemed better, though even Jameson had his concerns; however another week and she was much improved. Jameson heaved a sigh of relief, convinced he would now be allowed to live to see his next birthday – House was not as convinced, he knew Monty enough to know all was not well, even if he couldn't put his finger on the why.

She was still very pale, but the pain had subsided and she was less cranky.

House had opted to stay at his own apartment to begin with, mainly for safety's sake; and not necessarily his own. Alex had come to stay; _he_ said to help Jess, but House and Monty knew it was because he and Carl had been arguing again.

Alex was an enigma to House; homosexual, jovial and interminably happy, the usually miserably medico found him irritating at best and at worst found him intolerably _happy_. For his part the other man was truly terrified of the irascible and obnoxious (to his thinking) doctor. Monty would often laugh at the look of abject horror on Alex's face when he realised House was around – the fact that they'd all but moved in together, well almost, was a constant terror to him.

As for House, Monty had a wit that he'd always admired; but when it was aimed at him 99.9 of the time, he admired it somewhat less - hence that was another reason for staying at his own apartment for a while.

He'd taken to threatening to buy him and Molly bullet proof vests and army helmets…which had briefly cheered her up. But it'd made him wonder if he'd been worse with her; and so he asked.

"Have I thrown a full bedpan at your head; have I punched you in the face, kicked you (with my good leg, natch); no? Then no I'm not as bad as you were." She smiled; a flicker of something he couldn't put his finger on in her eyes.

"I don't remember doing all that."

"No, selective recollection is a wonderful attribute." She smirked, brightening.

"You look pale."

"That's my vampiric side coming out – don't worry, once I've killed a few vestal virgins and drunk their blood I'll be fine."

"Well, that rules Chase out now."

She laughed and he felt the relief grow slightly, but only a little "I know – did you see that hickey on his neck yesterday? Talk about wild passion, and apparently you're the cause!"

"Me! I never touched him; that is crass rumour and innuendo!"

"Well, when your mind has clawed its way out of the gutter it persistently resides in, I'll tell you the scandal."

"Chase in a scandal? I don't believe it! He's too bloody boring to be scandalous Monty."

She tutted "Oh don't you believe it House – apparently he's been, ahem, 'round the block a few times' shall we say."

"His driving skills are hardly of noteworthiness."

"Stop hedging – you know exactly what I'm talking about old man."

"_Old_ man? I'll have you know I'm only _six_ years older than you."

"Whose going to reach 50 first?" she arched an eyebrow.

"I don't see where that's relevant."

She ignored him "Who'll be 50 first?"

"Well, me…..but it has no bearing on the current discussion of dirt on Chase." He paused for effect "unless that dirt is telling me that he's moved in with Sarah – Brenda's little protégé?" She looked like a child who had her favourite lolly stolen and he couldn't help but gloat "Do you know I wasn't even aware you _could_ pout."

"Shut up House, you're a git." She grumbled.

"Hey this _git_ made them save your leg. I held them at…" he glanced down "stick point and everything."

"Yeah and much good may it do me…Jameson says they're going to chop it off in 5-10 anyway." She rubbed her leg to prove the point. Carefully not mentioning how sore it was and how her head ached when she woke up today. She was grateful in a way that House _was_ back at his own apartment now – she could control Alex, but not House.

She knew something was wrong, she was a doctor after all, but she'd be seeing Jameson in a few days so why rock the boat and make them fussier than they had been already? Plus she had to deal with Abigail Mulholland's mother and all that would entail, she couldn't spare the time to be sick and having them bossing her round again.

"Nope, in that time they'll have come up with allsorts of new contraptions. I might even be able to rebuild you into my own version of Sandra Bullock."

"Really? You want a real 'girl next door' type?" she grinned evilly in a way he didn't like as Alex bounded into the room.

"Hey everybody!" he aped 'Dr Nick' from the Simpsons.

Jess grinned "Hey Dr Nick!" they laughed; House flinched.

"Are you always so _happy_?" He asked in distaste.

The effect on Alex was as immediate as it was startling; House had been slightly to one side and the younger man hadn't see him – he spun round, nearly falling in the process, eyes wide and scared, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. It knows it's going to get squashed if it doesn't move, but for the life of it can't remember which way to run.

Alex likewise stood frozen to the spot, the look of horror on his face almost comical. "You're….you're _here_? You're not meant to be here 'till later…but you 're here." He stammered.

House ignored him "Wow…no wonder he only restores artwork – with an intellect that sharp, put in a position of power he'd rule the world in a week…."

"And have you wearing a pink frilly apron and saying "Have a nice day!" to all your patients in clinic." Jess smiled.

"Yeah for all of two seconds before I stabbed him to death with a hypodermic."

"I….I wouldn't…..she……I…." Alex's brain froze in terror; which unbeknownst to him actually cheered House up. He loved to instil abject terror in someone at regular intervals, and doing so to Alex and this early really made his day. "I'll go…..come back later." He leaned towards his cousin, who was fighting desperately not to laugh, and added darkly "when _he's _not here."

However, House had heard him "I assume then when I actually move in you'll be moving out…._permanently_? God that's going to be hard, actually _working_ at a relationship rather than running home to mummy, sorry Jess….." he paused "_No_, I think I was right the first time…."

Alex sniffed, tossed his head and scuttled out; muttering "what a bastard!"

"To coin your cousin here, don't say it like it's a bad thing!" House called after his retreating back.

"House! Don't be so mean!" Monty admonished, making her face straight even though it was hard to do so – she loved Alex, he was her cousin, but also the closest thing to a brother this side of….well, anywhere.

"I am _not. _You _are_ his mummy – who went straight to see him when he got beaten up by those guys in New York? Who lets him crash here _every_ time him and loverboy have a tiff (which is nearly permanently)? The man is a social misfit – and _not_ because he's gay. He has all the emotional coping skills of a retarded fungus. Put him in an emotionally unstable situation and the man would self combust."

"Hey pot, come back and say hi to kettle!" Monty called to the door.

"I am _not_ gay!" The doctor before her bridled.

"No, and amen to that one." House smirked, but then frowned as she continued "but apart from that you _are_ all of the above."

House looked at her incredulously "did you eat a brain tumour for breakfast? Coz it would explain a lot."

"No matter how cynical you get, it is impossible to keep up with _me_." Monty smirked.

He did the only thing he could that he knew would definitely shut her up………..he kissed her; a _lot_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later Alex came back; he stuck his head round the door and flinched, then paused and opened his eyes. He felt his head and finally grinned at Jess "Hey, head still attached and no razor tongue burns – _he_ can't be here."

"No, _he's_ gone back to work….reluctantly, but gone."

"Oh…."

"No oh; I'll let you have a small 'yay'." She grinned.

"yay." He muttered and Jess smirked.

"So why did you and Carl fight this time?" she asked with a sigh.

"Coffee."

"_Coffee?_"

"Well, coffee _grinders _actually – you know I like mine super mild and decaffeinated, and he likes his strong and with as much caffeine as they can cram into the bean? Well, he used my grinder _on purpose;_ and so I had the awful taste of his coffee, _and_ had to deal with the bloody caffeine induced headache he made me suffer by being so sodding selfish."

"I didn't know men fought over coffee grinders."

"Apparently _gay_ men do." Alex nodded "Still, we've made up already. Best part of fighting I have to say." He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Amen to that. But that's not like you – you usually make a good fight last a few days at least."

"Yeah, well if _he_ moves in then I have to make it work, he's right on that – though if you tell him I said that I'll deny it even with my last breath." He glanced round again "So where _is_ the old fart? _Really_ at work - I thought that was just a hobby?"

"Well to all intents and purposes it is; but hey, even he has to show up there….."

"He certainly does the work of three men; namely Larry, Curly & Moe."

"_Alex_…..play nice or I'll have to spank you."

"To coin your phrase – you say that like it'd be a bad thing." He grinned.

Jess rolled her eyes "I don't know why you and House don't get on, you're as sick as each other."

"Any connection between his reality and mine is purely coincidental, trust me."

"Sometimes I wonder…."

Alex heaved a sigh "I still can't believe that out of 100,000 sperm, his was the quickest."

Jess chuckled just as the man in question came in "Hey, Monty…..I just finished clinic and was on my way back to my office and…."

"What House? You took a wrong turn and went into a teleportation portal instead of the elevator?" Jess arched an eyebrow.

"Kind of….those elevators can be surprising."

"As far as I know House you work at the hospital, and _not _Charlie's chocolate factory; there's no flying lifts where _you_ work."

"No, but I do have a willy wonka…." He letched.

"EEEWWWW, TMI House, _T.M.I_!" Alex pretended to heave.

"Do you want some cheese to go with that whine or are you good to go? _Go_ being the operative word here."

Alex rolled his eyes and headed for the door "You're such an old misery that even your shadow keeps as far away as it can."

"Am I bothered? Do I even _look_ bothered to you?"

"You are not only arrogant but obnoxious too." Alex retorted; though her cousin did use the door as a shield, Jess noted with a smile.

"Flattering me won't get you anywhere."

"Give it up Alex" She grinned "His snarkasm is set to kill."

"Yeah, whereas yours is set to mince menacingly." House smirked.

Alex left quickly after that muttering about how even cats were nicer than him.

"Hey I like cats too; taste just like chicken – let's swap recipes!" House called.

"House, for the love of God, he's _going_; leave the poor man alone."

He grinned "just making sure he doesn't come back."

She rolled her eyes "Work? You remember that don't you – that annoying thing you do between naps?"

He sighed "listen, _they_ pretend to pay me; _I_ pretend to work."

"Oh right, so flexitime to you is merely bending the rules until they snap?"

He grinned "problem?"

"Me? No. The Cudster? Oh yeah."

"Oh her…her I can handle."

"Yeah but that _is_ open to conjecture – after all you were drunk, allegedly very, _very_ drunk. So really who knows if you can?"

He pretended to heave slightly "sorry, I threw up a bit….do you _have_ to remind me of that sordid night Monty?"

"Yes…yes I do House. If only for the comic value of seeing you both go pale and blush at the same time."

"You are a total….."

"Bitch? Now if you say that, you'll know what I'll reply, don't you?"

"Whatever….I know how to shut you up." He kissed her soundly and she did. He could get used to this method of keeping her quiet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Within a couple of weeks Jess was back on her feet and poodling round the clinic. When she'd returned Cuddy had got her and House together to tell them that Mrs MacKenzie, Abigail Mulholland's mother, was going to sue the hospital for what happened to her daughter's leg.

Jess was set to kill, her temper raged; the brain damage kicked in and she began stammering. House hustled her away, saying he'd bring her back when she was calmer as they had their own ace up their sleeve. Cuddy merely nodded, seemingly genuinely disconcerted to see Jess in such a state.

Just as they got to his office Jess had a fit. House managed to her to his chair before they both went over, and held her for the few seconds until she came round.

She sighed "That….that…..was a…p….pain." she smiled; he smiled back and brushed the hair out of her face.

"C…..Careful House – you….got a rep….to protect….p.p.people might….think….you care."

"Hmm……." His lips lightly brushed hers.

They got her straight and then went back to Cuddy a while later. Told her of their findings, well Monty's, and what they thought'd happened. Cuddy was shocked.

"Why? Why would she do that to her own daughter?"

House shrugged "She's a vindictive old crone? Haggard old woman; too many kids, not enough shoe?" Cuddy and Jess rolled their eyes in unison, House grimaced "Stop that – seriously, it's majorly creepy; like some sort of synchronised scolding." He shuddered.

Jess smiled and then gave her views "_I_ think it's because she wanted her daughter away from her abusive husband. He worked there as a cook remember? I think she thought if she infected her then it'd make leave him because she thought he'd done it."

"But why do it _twice_ for God's sake?"

This time Jess shrugged "I don't know – maybe she worried if he got bail she'd go back to him; maybe she just thought if her daughter was ill enough she'd be reliant on her alone, and therefore she could keep her son in law away from them all."

"I'd still go with the vindictive old crone theory." House muttered.

"Or you could just shut up while the grown ups talk." Cuddy offered brightly. "What do we do now?" She asked Jess.

"Well, we obviously give the information to the police – what's she done is at best assault and at worst 1st degree murder; depending on how quickly Abi dies."

She sighed "this would also affect the validity of any claim against the hospital for the complications her daughter suffered. We can't really be sued by a woman who deliberately made her daughter so sick in the first place. After all the epilepsy and respiratory difficulties are complications brought on directly from the fluke infestations.

Coupled with the fact a good lawyer could argue that the infarction was just a disaster waiting to happen, and the second infestation was the trigger in her case; therefore her _mother_ _could_ have been the primary cause." She shrugged "I don't feel right about it, but those are the facts."

Cuddy nodded "Right well, thanks Jess…..not good in any way really. But at least it looks like the hospital's off the hook."

Jess nodded "yeah but only by a fluke Cuddy, pardon the pun. The ducklings cocked up – plain and simple. They got lucky this time and had a get out jail free card, they might not be so fortunate next time."

"Then we make sure there's no next time." She eyed Jess "You okay? You look a little flushed."

The other woman smiled "I'm fine – just a bit warm…..I forget how bloody hot hospitals are until I come back in."

House and Cuddy exchanged a look, but didn't press it – both knew of old how prickly she could be over being ill.

As they left House rolled his eyes "she certainly got her panties in a bunch didn't she?"

Jess laughed "You just know how to push her buttons."

"I don't want to think about _any_ of her buttons anymore thank you….._yours_ on the other hand bear closer inspection…."

"Not right now mister!" she slapped his hand away as he tweaked her behind.

"Oh, you spoil all my fun."

She wandered off chuckling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

So a few weeks later she was chatting to Abigail Mulholland, after her mother's arrest, trying console the younger woman's disbelief and hurt. She suddenly felt really odd. "Listen Abbie, I need to go outside for a bit – I feel a bit hot and I ache something chronic……" Jess got no further as she hit the floor in a dead faint.

Abbie pressed her panic button and started screaming for a nurse………..


	16. Decisions

**Disclaimer:_ As chapter one, so _please_, for the love of _God_, do not keep making me writing it out – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

**_Sorry for the delay in updating, but I've nearly got this finished now - so, recent health issues and upcoming hospital visits allowing, I should get it done soon. Thanks for bearing with me, and once again apologies - I'm seriously thinking of taking my laptop with me to hospital in future. LOL! _**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND DOUBLE-MEANING COMMENTS, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Sixteen – Decisions_**

As luck would have it both Brenda and Sarah were on duty as Abigail hit the panic button. They flew in to see Jess on the floor "What happened honey?" Brenda asked as calmly as she could; she was a nurse sure, but Jess was one of their own and a friend to boot.

The woman in the bed gabbled something about Jess saying she felt hot and stepping outside and then she just hit the deck. Brenda cooed to the woman that everything would be fine and not to worry, then she turned and collided with House "What the hell happened!"

Jess was writhing on the floor now, House leant down awkwardly and touched her face, she was burning up "Get her on a trolley and admit her!"

He made Abigail tell him what had happened "Dammit! What the hell was she playing at?" They got her to a room and cut her jeans off. Her leg was red and swollen, but little else seemed affected; the wound where they had operated was healing well. Which, given the overall state of her leg, seemed weird.

"I want blood, toxins; _everything_ screened – there's a reason for this….and get me Jameson!" he yelled; the two nurses hurried out.

The ducklings appeared as if from nowhere "Sarah rang down, what….oh my God, what happened to her leg!" Cameron gaped.

"_I don't know_….but when she wakes up I'm going to _kill_ her – no wonder she wouldn't let me near her!" House was once again furious, and deeply worried – never a good combo for everyone else.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jess began to deteriorate at an alarming speed, and they all realised she must have been pretty ill the last few weeks "who knew she could lie so well?" Foreman had muttered.

Jameson could only say that the bone degeneration might be worth investigating further; he pointed out to House that his x-ray on it showed it had worsened considerably since the op, and the replacement knee would now be loosening "she must've been in agony."

House nodded and stalked out; Jameson turned to Wilson "for a minute there I thought he'd kill me."

"Not your fault, he knows that - but I wouldn't want to be her when she wakes up."

The other man shook his head "She might not - that's the problem." he looked at the younger doctor "how's the moon this time of year - because I'm telling you now, if she dies I'm taking up residence there; care to join me?"

"I just might, I remember how he was when she left before...and this time he can't do anything to be with her." Wilson sighed as he left. Foreman had already muttered that if Jess died he was off for the same reason.

0-0-0-0-0

For his part, House continued to inwardly fret as Jess slowly but surely died in front of him.

He was surprised at how popular she was at the hospital as a steady stream of staff came and went each and every day, not least Brenda and Sarah.

Alex came and sat with her, silent tears fell – and House realised how much the man adored her. Her parents came and sat with her; her father silent, her mother not (_'no changed there then' _he'd thought as he'd watched them through the window).

Mike and the tribe came, all chatting and trying not to remember their wife and mother in a similar position. But the one that had tugged at his heart the most, though he would rather've stuck red hot needles in his eyes than admit it, was Molly.

She sat dry eyed and resolute by her mother whenever she could – she would talk to her about how she _would _get well because she knew she wouldn't leave her, and most definitely wouldn't leave House.

One afternoon she went to find House and bumped into Chase and Sarah; the young couple took the little girl into the ducklings meeting room next to House's office. So deeply engrossed in their conversation did they become they never noticed the topic of their discussion enter next door, and silently prop the door ajar.

It'd been the mention of his name that had caught his attention "So do you really like House, or are you just putting up with him for your mum?" Chase asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Hell no, I love the idiot. He makes me laugh; he's so nasty and sarcastic. He taught me to swear and everything; he's _cool_. Plus he makes me feel safe because he doesn't baby me, and I know he'd tell me the truth no matter how bad it was."

"What about your mum?"

"Oh she loves him _tons_ – I don't think she's ever told him so, but she does. He loves her as much you know."

"How do you know?" Chase was curious.

"Because they'll look at each other a certain way – or he'll touch her hand as she hands him some coffee…..little things, you know; but you can see it."

"Do you think they've loved each other long?" Sarah was going into pillow squeezy mode, but desperately trying to hold it back Chase noticed with an inward grin.

God, he loved her. He wondered if he should say; he didn't want them to end up like Jess and House, though the fact they had already moved in together was proving that concern a misnomer.

He was glad he'd found her, she'd pulled him up short from wasting his life and becoming a nothing - with her he felt wanted, _needed_; he hadn't that in the longest time. She was no nonsense, tell it like it is - but he loved that, knew he'd get the God's honest truth from her; he hoped she loved him as much...

"Yeah, Patrick told me his mummy, my auntie Jaynie" Molly's chatting to the object of his musing, broke into his thoughts and pulled him back "told his dad that my mummy has loved House _forever_; that she even loved him more than my daddy because she _always _put House first - not that she didn't love my daddy, because she did and a lot, but she just loved House _more_.

Patrick said his mummmy used to say that if my daddy had lived they probably wouldn't have stayed together forever as he was getting fed up with House, and yet mummy refused to give him up.

Auntie Jaynie used to say that Mac, that was my daddy, never got mummy the way House did; and that Stacy never got House the way mummy did."

"So do you think it's been long?" Chase asked, tearing his eyes away from Sarah. She grinned at him and rolled her eyes, but he could tell she secretly liked him going all googly eyed at her; said it gave her the edge on him.

"I think it's been _forever_, but they only realised just recently." She sighed and rolled her eyes "adults can be really stupid about things sometimes."

Sarah stifled a smirk and asked "Do you think they'll be happy?"

"Yeah, in the way that only they can – I think that's why no one gets it."

"So why were you looking for the big man?" Chase asked.

"Oh because he makes me feel better – whenever I get really worried about mummy, I come and see House and then I feel better." Was the matter of fact reply "I was going to ask if I could stay with him for a bit – the baseball's on and he doesn't chatter through it like my lot do."

She eyed the couple "you must never tell him how much we love him though – especially how much mummy idolises him."

"Why not?" Sarah was curious.

"Because 1. he would never let her live it down and 2. his head would get so big he'd never fit through the doors."

The couple chuckled with her as House made a big show of entering his office. But he was touched that the midget and her mother loved him that much, the feeling was entirely mutual but it was nice to hear. Someday he'd tell them…...someday.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They finally found out that the bone in Jess' leg had degenerated due to an infection – it was deep rooted and had probably been there for years, lying dormant until something triggered it…………….typically a severe trauma.

"A gunshot wound and two lots of major surgery would do it." Chase had muttered to Sarah, and she'd hugged him tight as he buried his head in her shoulder. If anything happened to their friend they'd miss her.

The bones in her lower leg breaking down as they were, was allowing microscopic particles carrying the virus to get into her bloodstream; it travelled round her body, attacking her internal organs at will, and they hadn't guess until now.

Massive doses of antibiotics were administered but seemed to do little good, and it was soon apparent that the only way to deal with it was to remove the infection at its source……….Jess' leg.

House railed against it for days; her family bowed to him, but all could see Jess fading. Much longer and she would be too sick for surgery.

It was Brenda and Sarah that finally took him in hand. Striding into his office they found him sat at his desk staring moodily out of the window "Doctor House, you have to sign the damn form!" Brenda said as she marched in with her little protégé.

"I do not have to _do _anything. Why did she make _me_ her next of bloody kin anyway?" he grumbled.

"Because she knew her family would bow to your opinion in the end and so she thought she'd cut out the middle man."

"I think it'll be fine."

"She's _dying_!" Brenda was exasperated "I know it's hard, and you don't want to do it because of what happened to you – but don't you remember what she's always said? She'd never keep her leg if she was in your position, and if she'd been here when you got sick neither would you."

He sighed and didn't reply, Sarah stepped forward "Doctor House, I don't know Jess as well as you – but if she had to choose between dying and losing her leg, she'd lose the leg, trust me. One I thing I_ do _know is that she loves you and Molly way to much to leave you."

"Thank you for you input nurses; I'll take it under advisement. Don't call me, I'll call you." They left his office, rolling their eyes.

"Think it's done any good?" Sarah asked her friend.

"With him it's anyone's guess." Brenda shrugged "he loves her to bits, but he also doesn't want to be guilty of doing to her what Warner did to him. The difference he can't seem to grasp is that she wouldn't care about losing her leg like he did."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the office House looked at the form that had been on his desk for three days…………………………and signed it, just as Cuddy walked in.

She snatched it up before he could change his mind, gave him a sympathetic look and left the office – outside the others all exchanged relieved looks.

Inside the office House masked his face into a disinterested mask and turned his seat to stare out of the window. However, his mind was working overtime - whatever happened now she'd hate him………but not as much as he hated himself.


	17. Enough

**Disclaimer:_ As chapter one, so _please_, for the love of _God_, do not keep making me writing it out – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND DOUBLE-MEANING COMMENTS, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Seventeen – Enough_**

It had been five weeks since Jess had lost her leg. She had been surprisingly upbeat about it and was now due to go to the rehab unit for assessment for her artificial limb.

'Phantom Limb' syndrome had been a pain, literally. But she was weathering it well – getting back to her usual caustic self quickly.

Cuddy, the ducklings and Wilson had been regular visitors – as had Sarah and Brenda who had brought along Molly. Abigail Mulholland had sent a card, her parents had come to see her (her father nodding as her mother did all the talking; still it was entertaining trying to see when she'd be forced to stop for breath); Alex had come with Carl to commiserate, they seemed happy so she guessed she was safe to assume her apartment would be hers again on her return home.

Mike and the kids had been in loads too; the only one conspicuous by his absence was House.

Everyone else was outraged (except her parents who thought he was God's gift; an idea he did nothing to try to dispel). She tried to explain that she understood, but they weren't listening – as Foreman raged "first he wouldn't sign the damn amputation papers and now he won't come see you! The man's a total screw up!"

It was an opinion held by most……except Cuddy. Like Jess, she understood why he felt he couldn't face the woman in the bed before her. He had done to her the one thing he had refused to have done to himself. Not only did he feel he'd betrayed her, he also felt he was a coward.

So the two women who had started out years before as mortal enemies and had since become 'sort of' friends, now found they were actually verging on a real friendship as their mutual understanding of the spiky doctor brought them together.

Hank had stopped by but been sent away with a flea in his ear; Cuddy had laughed when she'd heard that Jess had yelled "if you don't leave right now I swear to _God_ I'm going to get out of this bed and kick you with my good leg, even if it bloody means falling over to do it!"

However, both knew House'd been hovering outside; Cuddy had told her how he'd never left her side until she started to come round and then he'd fled.

Jess nodded "I'm not leaving him again – he'll see he did the right thing in time. I got time now; it's not like I'm going to die or anything….well not for a while anyway" she smiled.

Cuddy wandered off thinking that she'd never stop the love/hate friendship she had with Jess as they both enjoyed it too much – but she did like her now, well now her ire was turned off her, and House didn't deserve her.

However, everyone else gave him a hard time – but he wouldn't crack. He'd done it over the amputation, knowing he selfishly couldn't lose her; but he wouldn't face her with his betrayal, with the knowledge that he'd done to her the one thing he himself couldn't have faced.

So she hobbled along with the rehab – her razor sharp sarcasm had people either loving or loathing her; not that she cared, she was herself and that was all that mattered.

0-0-0-0-0

Two months passed and with her interim limb fitted until she could be given a more permanent one she was allowed to return home; in total she'd been away for nearly three months so her apartment seemed weird – especially without House.

Still either he'd come round or he wouldn't; if he wouldn't that was okay - she'd just beat him to death with his cane.

She'd returned to work in the clinic and was seeing Abigail Mulholland as an out-patient there for some of the skin lesions the lung fluke had left behind. The epilepsy and amputation were being dealt with elsewhere in the hospital; though they used to swap stories about their amputations and comparing stumps. This might seem a little morbid to most, but the gales of laughter coming from the area of green where they would always sit proved that assumption to be false. House watched from his window, remembering watching her down there over 20 years before; but still he kept his distance.

The nights were the worst for him, he'd lay awake remembering her warm body lying next to him, chatting about the hospital, swapping insults; remembering...well, not that; because down that road lay madness. Of course old showers or a little 'self help' always worked.

Life for Jess ambled along much as it did before all this had happened; she saw House around the hospital….from a distance at least, and so it continued.

The thing that amused her most was that she had a problem with the artificial knee joint – it stuck. She would often joke that in spite of having the offending limb cut off, the knee _still_ bugged her.

Standing up already was okay if it locked – but if she'd been sitting down and then stood, the knee locking in the bent position would invariably cause her to topple over.

She would always laugh it off; but lately it had begun to bug her a bit, even though it was only an interim limb. Still she was getting around on it; and the damn stump didn't hurt as much as the knee had, so it was all swings and roundabouts.

What had brought everything to a head was certainly not something that any of them could later say they'd seen coming. It was amazing that, even in your 40's, your interfering parents could still……well, interfere.

Jess had been in the clinic when Cuddy came in and told her who was visiting "They said they'll be in the cafeteria; I can't believe he is such a wimp!"

0-0-0-0-0

House's parents stood as Jess walked through the hospital cafeteria towards them "Hi Blythe, I assume House bottled it again?" she greeted his mother warmly before hugging her; smirking as the older woman smiled ruefully and nodded. "John" she glanced at his father and shook his hand before sitting down.

"So, how are you dear?" Blythe indicated the side Jess' artificial leg was on.

"Fine – still getting used to it, the knee keeps locking every so often." She grinned "annoying isn't it? _Artificial_ bloody leg and the knee's _still_ playing up."

The older woman smiled and asked hesitantly "You don't resent it then?"

"This?" she indicated her bad leg "No, why should I? It hurts a damn sight less than the real one has for the last year; if I've got any gripes at all, it's that I was in so much pain for nearly a year when they could've just chopped it off in the first place." Jess sighed "I would've been fine by now."

"You don't hate Greg then?" John put in.

"Again I ask – no, why should I?" she looked perplexed as she stared at his father.

"He signed the paperwork" he gestured to her false leg "to get that cut off."

"Yeah and you're point is?" she twirled a finger in the air encouragingly "I mean it's not as if I wouldn't have told them to do the same thing if I'd been conscious." She slapped her forehead "oh but wait, I wasn't – I was in a _coma!"_ she glared at him "House did what he had to; there's nothing to hate him for.  
It was either amputate or I died" she held her hands in the air like scales "lose a leg or die, lose a leg or die." She waved her hands as if tipping the balance "hmm, easy option to lose a leg really.

I mean I'm a single parent, holding down a job here, and running my own apartment - I can do that with a false leg and a real one just as easily as I can with two flesh and blood ones; same can't be said for being dead." she leant conspiratorially towards John House "'The Corpse Bride'? Just a movie – not real, sad I know. But out here in the real world, when you're dead that's it people show's over."

"You know you're just like him – he always was a smart mouth."

Jess grinned happily "You know you're not the only one to say that, I get told that all time – why just today at least 6 people have told me I'm just like House. Personally, I take it as a compliment."

"I don't know why, he's so damn miserable."

Immediately she bristled "Yeah, well I think he has a right to be "so damn miserable" John. I mean he's in constant mind numbing pain 24/7 and has been for years and will be for life - you've got nothing to be miserable about and yet you still are.

Oh and could you breathe the other way, please. Your opinions are bleaching my hair." She glanced at Blythe "How does his dentist cope, does the man wear a gas mask or has John's breath just eaten away his sense of smell?"

The older man glowered "I need the bathroom."

"Ooooooh, good call John – when in doubt escape to the men's room; you know that's a trick I should tell my Da. He could use a good escape route; my Mam never shuts up - seriously, even talks in her sleep. I don't _think_ she'd follow him in there; she could stand outside though and talk through the door, she does that at theirs."

House was sat at a table not too far from them, smirking. She really _was _a lot like him – he loved it….especially where his father was concerned.

Blythe by now had tears in her eyes from trying not to laugh "You are so funny!" she finally chuckled when John had gone; Jess grinned and dipped her head in thanks "how is he?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him since this." The younger woman smiled sadly indicating her leg "_I_ don't blame him for this, but he blames himself."

"You _really _don't hate him?"

"No, I don't." Jess' eyes softened and she spoke slowly to make her point "I could _never_ hate Greg – _never_."

Blythe smiled and patted her hand "I know dear, and he knows."

Jess looked doubtful "Are you sure his yours? Not some changeling child foisted on you by Pan, or in this case John? I mean you're so nice, sweet and kind and House is so….miserable, moody and snarky."

Blythe peeled with laughter at that "Jess he maybe like that on the surface, but underneath it all he loves and feels like the rest of us – he just _hates_ showing it; just like his father.

Did you know John was in Vietnam? His unit was ambushed by the Viet Com, and out of a group of 20 men he was the only one to stand up when the shooting stopped. He felt immense guilt at being the only survivor out of his whole unit, but rarely spoke of it…." She sighed "John doesn't mean to be harsh, it's just his way."

Jess nodded "you know you remind me so much of Jaynie; you do the same with John as she did with me and House."

"Jaynie? I remember Greg mentioning her a few times."

"My best friend in the world after House." Jess sighed "She died a while back from cancer. But she was always trying to smooth things over with me and him; she even worried about us when she was sick."

Blythe looked at her sympathetically "you miss her very much?"

"I do….stupid things make me realise _how_ much. Like this bloody knee locking, sometimes I fall over because it's stuck. I go to stand up and just fall on my face; it's really funny, an honest to God 'prat fall'. I'll scramble up and pick up the phone to call her and realise she's not there."

She sighed again " she even made this damn little video for me to say how much she'd miss me, but also to remind me how much I needed House….." she stop and took a deep breath "I thought it'd be easier as time passed since she died; it isn't, it's harder. Though she'd be glad we're back together…"

Blythe regarded her thoughtfully "You love him very much, don't you?"

The younger woman dipped her eyes "am I that transparent?"

His mother smiled "Only to some; I am his mother after all."

Jess grinned then "and a best friend would know - Jaynie always maintained I should've only been with Greg; though if you tell him I'll be forced to stab you to death with a hypodermic."

"I cross my heart" Blythe smiled "well, you _should_ be with him – apart from Stacy, you're the only other one he ever mentioned; over recent years you've been the _only_ one. But we loved you too the few times we were allowed to meet you – John's right, you _are_ so like him and that's what he needs…"

"Well, needed or not it's what he's stuck with; I gave him my solemn word, again, that I would never leave and I mean to keep it this time. Of course, this is all assuming I see him again as anything more than a swiftly hobbling speck in the distance."

"He's avoiding you?"

"You'd understand that right?" she smiled sadly as Blythe nodded "He thinks I hate him because of this, and as I haven't seen him I can't persuade him otherwise." She blinked back sudden tears and House half rose out of his seat, shocked he was again upsetting her; '_but not for the reasons' _he thought.

"I think we can rectify that." John muttered as he strode back to his seat "he's over there."

Jess twisted round and saw him; she rose a little unsteadily, but shook his father's hand off "I'm fine, leave me." Before stalking angrily over; House rolled his eyes in annoyance at his parents interference.

"John, we shouldn't interfere." Blythe sighed "he'd make the move eventually."

"No, he wouldn't, because I wouldn't." he smirked evilly "anyway, it'll be nice to see him come up against someone who can give as good as him for a change." His mother slapped his arm as he sat down.

Jess picked up House's lunch and dumped it in his lap "Oh, look I can both walk and fight back, even with an artificial leg!" she smacked his head "and, for the record, I am pissed at you for avoiding me – _not_ this!" she slapped her thigh.

She turned and stalked out of the cafeteria as he stood up, trying to brush his spaghetti bolognaise out of his lap and hurried after her; glaring at his parents as he passed – his father merely flipped a small salute at him and a grin as he went.

John turned to Blythe "She is _really _going to give him hell."

"As his father you shouldn't be pleased about that." Blythe scolded, John just laughed loudly.

As he passed her and Chase, Sarah deadpanned and asked innocently "Ummm...Dr. House?"

"What?" he snapped.

She grinned and pointed to the huge stain on his trousers "you have a little something on you..."


	18. Dr Charles

**Disclaimer:_ As chapter one, so _please_, for the love of _God_, do not keep making me writing it out – I do this for fun and nothing else; if you sue me I'm too poor to pay and all you get is a rust bucket car and a load of animal with attitudes that make House look like a cute lickle teddy:O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND DOUBLE-MEANING COMMENTS, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Always Yours**_

**_Chapter Eighteen – Dr. Charles_**

House caught up with her as she hobbled into his office to pick up some case notes she needed for a patient "Monty! Monty!"

"Oh _now_ you're speaking to me? Don't bother, just send me your bloody dry cleaning bill!"

Other doctors and nurses turned to look as the obviously furious Dr. Jess (as most of them called her) walked past. Some high fived each other; a few smirked, knowing he was about to get payback and her temper was still legendary at the hospital.

"Will you just speak to me?"

She ignored him.

"Speak to me."

Silence.

"The Ducklings hate me because of you."

That, however, she couldn't resist "No, they already hated you House – though granted they now loathe you too" she hobbled into the meeting room looking for a pen.

"That's my pen, and you can't have it" he decided confrontation was a good move; making her angry was always a guaranteed way to make her speak to him in the past.

Of course he hadn't allowed for _how_ angry she might be; as he grabbed her wrist she stamped very hard on his foot. Unfortunately that meant putting all her weight on her artificial leg and the knee locked – this made her balance, which wasn't great most of the time anyway, wobble and she went down.

House in the meantime put all _his_ weight on his bad leg as he automatically lifted the injured foot. This caused him to overbalance and he too hit the deck with her landing on top of him seconds later.

They lay there groaning in pain for a moment and then he spoke "you know if you wanted my body you only had to ask." She went to slap him and he narrowly snagged her wrist, noting mildly "I have to say I don't remember you ever being this violent before."

"What can I say, you bring out the bitch in me?" she arched an eyebrow. Feeling his body pressed so close to hers, and suddenly realising people were watching, she awkwardly scrambled to her feet.

House, too, hauled himself upright as she turned to leave; finally he asked one of the many questions that woke him in the night, leaving him in a cold sweat and cursing the world and all upon it for the way things had gone.

"Does it hurt much?" A quiet voice sounded behind her.

She sighed and hung her head – _'God, why did you make me love such an idiot?'_ She already knew the answer, _'because no one else would'. _"No House it doesn't hurt as much as the knee did before, so you did me a favour – the only thing I resent is they didn't chop the damn thing off in the first place."

"I didn't….."

"What?" she spun on him, finally losing her cool completely "You didn't want me to lose my leg? _WHY?_ For the love of _God,_ why? I couldn't care less! I was _dying_ for God's sake, Greg – _that_ was the alternative to amputation! I'm not as stupid as you; so long as I survived and didn't hurt so much, I couldn't have cared less _what_ they did!"

She grabbed her jeans leg and yanked it up "Look at it….." he wouldn't, so she slapped "**LOOK.AT.IT!** It's not so bad and I _don_'_t_ care. What I _do _care about is you ditching me!"

"I didn't ditch…..!" he stopped and breathed, trying to remain calm, knowing she was right "but it's hard, doing that to you when I'd fought it so hard….but I knew I couldn't help but do it; I didn't want to, but if I hadn't you were going to die."

She was calming slightly "See now _that_ would have hacked me off – for _that_ I would've come back to haunt you, I'd have brought Jaynie too for extra punishment."

She turned to face him and stroked his cheek "you're an idiot you know that right?"

"I…." but he didn't get any further as she suddenly kissed him lightly; with a groan he hauled her against him, burying himself in the kiss…….

Cuddy came and, with a grin, closed the blinds "You don't deserve her." She whispered as she passed his ear on the way out, he merely opened his eyes and glared.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Things could've been easy after that, but they weren't; House hated thinking about Jess' leg and so would avoid the subject as much as possible; he got used to looking at it, didn't mind touching it or her stump – none of that bothered him in the slightest, but he refused point blank to discuss it.

Jess accepted it and they plodded on for a bit longer – Hank was still around, driving Jess madder than he ever did House now. Though the green eyed monster still made the odd house call (as Cuddy put it with an evil grin, to much eye rolling from the sarcastic medic); but he trusted her…..

Then another fly decided to gatecrash the ointment – God, it was getting crowded in that damn jar…….

0-0-0-0-0

It had started innocuously enough – they knew the 'famed' TB doctor Sebastian Charles was back for treatment; this time really for tuberculosis "his mummy would be so proud; her ickle boy finally caught his favourite disease!" House had goaded on being told by a star struck Cameron.

But on the whole most of them had managed to avoid the irritating medic; except Cam, but she didn't count, Jess said, as she deliberately sought out the "annoying git".

No one could understand why Jess disliked him so much – not even House. She refused to say, but her dislike went beyond his general do-gooder demeanour…..House intended to find out what was biting Monty so bad.

0-0-0-0-0

Dr. Sebastian Charles, or Bastian he smilingly said he liked to be called, had been there a week when House found Jess sitting in his office; he looked at her bemused "_Why_ are you in _my_ chair?"

"Because it's comfier than the plastic ones in the clinic, and my stump is sore."

"Move."

"Get stuffed. Go sit in your office chair and put your feet on your desk, it's what you normally do." She began to eat the sandwich from the plate on her lap.

"Only when someone jacks my _special _seat," he grumbled.

Jess ignored him, taking a sip of her tea and pulled a face "You Americans can make _gorgeous_ coffee; but your tea _sucks, _House. The Boston Tea Party has a lot to answer for – there's no party in _my_ mouth right now."

"Hey, how did _you_ get to take food from the cafeteria?" House grumped "They're like the Gestapo down there with their crockery." he held up his paper plate as evidence.

"Ah, well, see, _I_ am nice to the catering staff House. You know nice right? It's that thing most of us do that involves saying pleasant things to people, pulling faces that are called smiles and laughing at bad jokes - do that to Gladys and her team and you too could be eating sarnies from china and drinking…." She grimaced once more at the cup "...hot fluid from polystyrene in the comfort of your office."

He shook his head "Can't be bothered….too much like hard work." he nodded at the door "so why you really here Monty? I'd love to believe it's my scintillating company, but as you thought I wouldn't be free from clinic for another hour I know its not that…." He tailed off meaningfully.

"Like Chase I hate circuses…." Jess began, only to be interrupted.

"Does he? How'd you know?" he gave in waiting for his chair and slumped into his seat; putting his feet on the table.

"You know that kid Molly made friends with?" she stopped "oh you wouldn't coz you never came over to the rehab section…" there was a heavy silence, but she pressed on.

They rarely discussed his abhorrence at his agreeing to her leg amputation after that initial row following his parents' visit. "Well, anyway there _was_ this kid; little girl about Moll's age – she lost all the fingers on her left hand and most of left leg to septicaemia, brought on by meningitis.

Chase made friends with her when he came to see me and found her chatting to Molly; then he started visiting her too after that – well, one day they were chatting about what they hated most in the world; she thought she was a baby for hating spiders, so Chase admitted he hated circuses because he's terrified of clowns." She grinned.

"_Clowns?_ Did you say _clowns_?" She nodded "I mean tigers, lions, even _horses _I could understand – but _clowns?"_

"I know; apparently when he was a little kid he had a friend who had one at his birthday party, Chase was about 4 - anyway the guy was a nutcase and really weird; he was really horrible to the kids until the friend's dad threw him out and ever since then Chase has been terrified. His parents even had to get rid of the clown bed he had at the time, because he was so terrified of it he'd sleep on the floor.

I used to chuckle for days after thinking of Little Chase and, even more amusing, Adult Chase sitting in bed rocking and muttering "Can't sleep, clown might eat me – can't sleep, clown might eat me!" They both fell about.

"So, how's the kid?" he pretended to look out of the window.

"What kid?" she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"The one Chase gave this valuable bit of information to."

"_Don't_ tease him House, or it'll be painful for you and _not _in a good way; I was told in the strictest confidence" she warned; before continuing "Oh, Clare – don't know." she shrugged "She went home two days before me." There was a pause "she was okay though – seemed that way anyway. It never ceases to amaze me how kids adapt to life so much better than adults.

There was this guy there that was told he'd have to lose his right leg to just below the knee, it was from complications brought on through his diabetes. His own fault mind you, hadn't done what the doctors had told him and stuff – he was such a baby, whining and crying about how unfair the world was.

Yet this kid, who was as bad off – maybe even a bit worse – through no fault of her own either, just shrugged and got on with it." He nodded "Why do you ask, don't tell me you _care _House?" she smirked.

He ignored it "So what's the circus you're avoiding in the cafeteria? I don't remember seeing any big top being erected." He grinned evilly "and I could see Chase picketing for the clowns _immediate_ removal based on what you've just said….."

"There's more than one type of circus House – _my_ pet hate is the media one."

"Ah, the holy Doctor's little one ring show? I thought you'd be a convert to the church of Sebastian Charles having been an Ethiopian volunteer."

She shook her head "Nope…." But before she could continue the man they were talking about walked in.

"Ah,_ there_ she is!" he smiled benevolently at Jess "one of my oldest and most trusted friends…."

House looked surprised as Jess's face went pink and she looked horrified "_What!"_

He ignore her "This is Doctor Jessica Montgomery….like me, she was a volunteer in Ethiopia when it _wasn't_ cool to be there." He clapped her on the back as she struggled to her feet, intent on escape.

"Shouldn't you be in bloody bed?" she growled "and _don't _do that." He was still grinning inanely at the bank of cameras and she rolled her eyes at Cuddy who was standing worriedly behind them.

House went through the connecting door to the meeting room and out that way; avoiding the amused Chase and Foreman and quite obviously crushing Cameron – although he did stop to mutter "he has a girlfriend you know" indicating the sincere brunette woman that went everywhere with the infamous doctor.

Cam shrugged "So? So do you, why should _I_ care?"

"Because _you_ want to get into his trousers and say hi to little Bastian?" he ignored her embarrassed glare and went out to see Cuddy.

"_What _were you thinking?" he asked in amusement.

"_This_ is nothing to do with me!" she hissed, nodding at the girlfriend "_she _invited them in, and took them to the cafeteria….before I knew it they were all walking over to the lift when someone told him where to find Jess." She shook her head "_I_ didn't even know they knew each other; did you?"

He shook his head "Nope, but this looks like it could be fun." House smiled mischievously as he saw the murderous look on Jess' face "want to bet on what she kills him with?"

Cuddy sighed "I thought I might be safe with you in clinic. Who knew you'd finish early?"

"It's not _me_, for once, you need to fear." He pointed at Jess "Monty appears to be his nemesis, not me. Look at her face….."

"Jess? Why?" Cuddy looked confused as she saw the outright abhorrence on the other woman's face "she did the same work as him for nearly two years."

"Looks like we're about to find out" He grinned "Fun's about to start." He glanced round "Where's Wilson? I'd hate for my little confidante to miss the fireworks……"

Wilson walked up smiling "I'm here….Bren rang me….what's he doing?"

"Don't know" House shrugged but continued to grin evilly "but if he's thinking he can enlist her help…he is, to coin Amber the 'Barbie Doll'" here he mimicked the one they'd all nicknamed VG because of the way she spoke like a 'Valley Girl' reject "like _soooo_ totally _bugging._"

0-0-0-0-0

House was bang on target. To the doctors watching, especially Cuddy and Wilson, it was like watching a car crash. You knew you should look away as someone was bound to die – but for the life of you, you could not drag your eyes away from the awful spectacle unfolding before your eyes.

For Jess' part she _tried_ to be diplomatic and get away, unfortunately for Sebastian he hung on to her arm to stop her – convinced she'd help his 'cause'…….how wrong could one doctor be? _Very _apparently; House found it all _extremely_ enjoyable.

Dr Charles turned to Jess "Tell them what Ethiopia's like….." he gestured to the waiting press.

"I have to go…." She smiled fixedly at the waiting cameras and microphones that were immediately shoved in her face and under her nose; whilst trying to extricate herself without violence, though it _was_ tempting to punch him – _hard_. But he hung on like a sodding leech.

"No, tell them." He gestured again.

"How, I haven't been there for 11 sodding years Bastian?" she addressed him like someone she knew of old – and she did….it was to become clear how well too.

"I'm sure if we swapped experiences we would find, sadly" he hung his head and shook it slightly, as she rolled her eyes and shook hers in disbelief at his pathetic games "that things hadn't changed much in all that time." He looked up again.

All watching saw her face set, her eyes darken and narrow almost into slits – Chase and Foreman smirked, House smiled, Cuddy and Wilson closed their eyes in silent prayer and Cameron, last but not least, felt her face fall in dismay.

"Right and you'd know how, exactly?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Pardon?"

"Oh sorry, has all that hero worship made you deaf as well as stupid; the sound of all the cameras whirring, the clamouring of an avid and adoring press given you tinnitus?"

"I'm sorry?" he looked bemused as he hesitated – everyone who knew Jess closed their eyes, with the exception of House; hesitation, you _never_ hesitated with her; if you did, she went for the kill. Indeed Cameron unconsciously mouthed those same words to Sebastian Charles even as he paused; but it was too late...

"Well, as one of your 'oldest and most trusted friends' let me tell you something – you don't care about the _people_ Bastian! You _never_ did – you care about the adulation; the swarms of grateful masses that almost kiss your feet every time you bring supplies and chocolate for them. The press who treat you like a bloody male Mother Theresa!

For_ what? _When I was at the camp in Ethiopia you were just like this then – oh maybe not quite as notorious as you are now, but definitely working for it. I'm surprised you can even tell there's no difference between then and now for the people in any of the countries you work in – with your fan club there to meet your plane I'm surprised you can see far enough to witness the _real_ suffering!"

She put a hand up to stop him speaking. "You've had _years_ to trot out your brand of 'social conscience', now _you_ listen to someone _else _for a change."

She turned to press "I was horrified at his grandstanding and trouble making when I was in Ethiopia – but I was told by a couple of doctors there that when he was in Chicago he worked at the same hospital they did, he'd been a good doctor then. I'm not saying he's not now – it just wasn't enough, was it Bastian?"

She sighed and angrily shook her head "see American patients are like English ones, German, Swiss, French, Canadian; in fact pick any Western country that has a well turned out health service and the patients are the same. They don't fall on their knees with thanks if you treat them; not even if you save their lives."

She paused and smiled thinly "but out there, they _do_. They're so pathetically grateful for any aid you give them, any care…" she closed her eyes at too long buried memories; memories she never even told House – who, for his part, clenched his stick until his knuckles went white at the haunted look on her face but said nothing "they worship people who help them, sing their praises to all who listen and….." she pointed at Sebastian "_...he_ listened, a _lot_."

She turned now to face to the press head on "Doctor Sebastian Charles finally found his calling – out there in Africa and its neighbouring countries. There were _thousands_ willing to worship at the altar of Dr Charles, in pathetic grateful thanks for _any_ crumb of care or comfort he threw their way."

"I…but I…" he stammered, taken aback at her outburst.

"You _what_ Bastian?" she turned once more to the press "In fact what _has_ the good doctor here gained for _anyone_ except himself? Did he get us more aid? No. Did he get us more doctors? No. Did he get us more supplies? No. Did he even get us more funding? No. All he got and, I suspect, all he's ever _really_ got since then, is more glory for himself."

She stared angrily at Sebastian "Is it this year you're up for the Noble Bastian or next?" she returned her attention to the press "You may think this is the ramblings of a bitter ex aid worker/doctor, jealous of all the glory he gained. But you'd be wrong – to a point.

I'm not jealous – I went out there to help people, to escape my own demons here at home. Like so many others I thought I could runaway from my own problems and help people who needed me into the bargain.

Do you hear about the all the other doctors that are out there now, that have been going out there to help over the last 11 years, and long before even that? No. Most of us didn't do it for glory, for worship – most of us did it because we wanted to help. That's it, plain and simple."

He finally bridled enough to but in "I nearly _died_ on my last visit to this hospital – and I've got TB this time….I caught it from my patients!"

"You caught it because you weren't careful enough, and it's bloody _TREATABLE!_ What about the other doctors who deal with far worse diseases Bastian? Leprosy, AIDS, _Ebola?_ What about them – what about the doctors who are kidnapped, beaten, killed? You have no bloody idea about the real world, stuck up there in your ivory tower!" she waved a hand at him.

"As to your nearly dying last time – I read your file; it was because you were _stupid!_ The doctors here tried to find out the real illness you had, yet you blocked them at every turn because you said it was TB; you _wanted_ it to be TB to help your 'cause' - and I use that word advisedly! You refused treatment, _except_ palliative care."

She spun on the press, now hanging on every word "you want to know what that is? It means it's to make him comfortable as he enters martyrdom! That's what he wanted, it was his ultimate goal; to be a sodding martyr to his 'cause', but he was buggered if he was going to actually _suffer_ for it; not like his patients, they don't have palliative care.

They have to face the night sweats and chills, paroxysmal coughing, the spread of the disease to other organs in the body; and, of course, the wasting away that led to the disease's earlier name of consumption - because people felt it 'consumed' the patient! Your patients have to face that hellish torment on their own! No mobile phones, tv, palliative medicines and rooms with air conditioning and en-suite bathrooms.

Shame there were _real_ doctors here that stopped you from attaining your twisted goal, that had the temerity to treat you regardless and save your life!" she had rounded on him once more, but now turned again to the press "You may wonder how one of his 'oldest and most trusted friends' can speak this way to him? That's because he hasn't got any friends – no one likes him.

The people he works for consider him a pain in the arse at best, the people he visits only see him through rose tinted spectacles, and other doctors abhor what he's become…….a media slut, a press prostitute, an attention junkie!

Shall I tell you what this 'old and trusted friend' did to him the last time she saw him? She tried to strangle him with an iv tube and when she was stopped, she chased him round the refugee camp with a scalpel before finally cornering him and, though by then disarmed of said scalpel, broke his bloody nose with one punch and knocked him out…..cold!"

She started to push her way through the now large crowd, as word had spread, but couldn't resist having one final dig "Oh and you know the other day you asked what I'd changed about myself, because you noticed I was different?" she pointed to her bad leg "It's this, I had it amputated 4 months ago, it was either that or die and, unlike you, I want to live with the people I love and just do my job - so it's okay they cut it off."

Her eyes flicked to House an unreadable expression on both their faces, Cuddy noticed, before she returned it to Dr Charles "its artificial Bastian……so _no_, it's not my hair or make-up that I've changed – it's my leg" she drummed her fingers on it "its _metal_ now." She walked away as quickly as she could…….the barrage of noisy questions being lobbed at the dumbfounded doctor still ringing in her ears.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuddy found her in _her_ office "Okay, this is the last place we all thought of looking – so much so that House is convinced you headed home."

Jess smiled "hence the reason I'm here." She looked at the other woman warily "how fired am I?"

Cuddy sighed and smiled ruefully "You're not – if I don't fire House for the stunts he pulls, I sure as hell am not going to fire you over this. Anyway Dr Charles pushed you into speaking, it's his own fault if you didn't then say what he wanted to hear."

Jess couldn't help but look surprised "Oh I know you and I have a love/hate friendship Jess." Cuddy waved her hand at the other woman to stay sat, as she herself went to sit at her desk "But you're good for House – he works in the clinic….." there was a brief pause "Well, after a fashion….well, he _attends_ the clinic." They both smiled "but he's….better since you came."

"I've always been around Cuddy, you know that."

"Yes, but not like now; not like before Jaynie died, not like since….Mrs Mulholland died." She knew Jess rarely spoke of the woman she'd made friends with who'd died three weeks previously, but knew what strings Jess had pulled to get the kids into good foster care.

She'd also really pushed how neither surviving family member – father or maternal grandmother – were fit to raise them, and was likely to be involved in any subsequent adoption decision purely through sheer persistence.

She also knew how Jess had argued that the hospital make a 'goodwill' payment to the children; though it had had to include a 'without fault' clause, stating they in no way accepted the hospital was in any way at fault for the death of Mrs Mulholland - it had paid for the funeral and given the kids a useful sum for when they were older.

Jess for her part merely nodded; the death of her best friend and the woman she had tried to help still smarted too much to talk about. House had joked she was losing her touch by getting too emotionally involved with the patients, but had also helped her put her case to the board along with Wilson and Cuddy; the board capitulated under such an onslaught.

When they realised the fits had been getting too bad, and the infestation in her brain had left her with irreparable brain damage, Jess hadn't baulked at telling Abigail that she was basically dying. No one knew for sure how long she had, but it wouldn't be too long.

Cameron had paled at the matter of fact way Jess had dealt with it – knowing how the two women had become friends, she was surprised at the clinical way Jess had handled it.

Cameron herself had a patient who was dying; she had a tumour in her heart that was basically inoperable – had maybe six months at best and she was loathe to tell her; this was a woman she had no connection with, so Jess' attitude to Abi amazed her.

Jess had shrugged "Your problem is you want to make everyone happy Cam. The key to happiness is _self-_delusion; so don't think of yourself as an organic pain collector hurtling towards oblivion, but more a happy little elf intent on saving the world."

House had actually laughed out loud at that one…….

Now she was hiding out in Cuddy's office to escape both the press and her ex-colleague of long ago. Cuddy was curious however….

"So did Mac know him?" She asked innocently, but Jess knew that look and sighed – the pay-off for being hid was information.

"Yeah and he didn't like him either. To be honest he was a good a doctor Cuddy – but he spent so much time pratting about with the press that he may as well have not been there."

She shook her head "there was this one little girl, Femi – it means 'love me' – she was only three…." She stopped and took a deep breath "she was sick and needed an operation – she had appendicitis; simple op here, but out there…." She tailed off meaningfully.

There was silence for a few moments, and the look on her face told Cuddy this story didn't have a happy ending for anyone. "We were a doctor down; Hud, one our House's Hoard if you remember and who'd known Bastian when he'd worked briefly in Chicago, had been killed by a stray bullet during a spat of inter-racial fighting when he went to help an injured woman outside the camp….he was nice." She smiled sadly at the memory "he was definitely one of the good guys, and a demon with a frisbee. I miss him."

She sighed and pressed on "Well Femi was in a bad way, but we couldn't get hold of Bastian for ages; he'd gone to Addis Ababa – by the time he got back we'd had to operate without him and she'd died….she was three, did I say that already?"

Cuddy nodded "I'm safe to assume that was what resulted in the IV, scalpel and broken nose incident?"

Jess nodded "I was so bloody angry – he was so smug when he got back……he'd got an extra pallet of meds, only one – which wouldn't last us 5 minutes. We were burying up to a 100 people a day…..and he was acting like it was the relief of Mafaking."

She shook her head at Cuddy's confused look "it's an old British war story my uncle Reg likes to tell. The famous Siege of Mafeking lasted for 217 days from October 1899 to May 1900; the town was surrounded by the Boars and Baden-Powell came to the rescue, in turn making himself a national hero."

"That's what you think of Dr Charles?"

"No, Baden-Powell _deserved_ his adulation; Bastian doesn't." Jess shook her head emphatically. "Do you know what the most prevalent disease is out there; in fact all across the African continent? Aids; not TB, _Aids_. Does he fight for that? No."

She sighed and stopped for a moment. "Do you know why people are more violently opposed to fur than leather? It's because it's safer to harass rich women than motorcycle gangs." Cuddy smirked "Bastian's the same….it's better to treat a disease that's _curable_ than one that's not only not so, but is also spreading faster than slime on a pond."

"He's a hypocrite in other words?"

"To me, yeah he is. Say what you like about House, and we both do….._frequently_" They both smiled "but he stands by his opinions, what he believes in; he might not do it in the most palatable way, but he _does _do it."

Cuddy nodded "I get it, but surely it must get you down as much as Sebastian Charles' grandstanding?"

"No – I actually prefer House's way over Bastian's any time."

"Because you love him" it was said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, but also because I can cope with his obnoxious and arrogant attitude way more than I could ever tolerate Bastian's sanctimonious glad handing."

"Glad to hear it, Monty." House stood at the door "I thought you'd ditched me and gone home already."

Although inwardly she smiled, Cuddy made no mention of the fact that House now referred to Jess' place as home and his own as his 'apartment'.

"No point, knew you'd only follow me. What's the point in running if you can't escape?" she shrugged.

He smirked and sat down as he told her that Molly had phoned from Mike's saying she'd decided on a sleep over with Chloe.

Jess nodded "she dotes on that kid, I think she's the little sister Moll's always wanted to boss about."

"Awww…….that's so sweet, a mini tyrant – who knew the midget had it in her?" House cooed.

"You, as you taught her everything you know – and as Stalin could have taken tyranny lessons from you, I'm not the least bit surprised at the outcome." Jess arched an eyebrow and went to hobble past him.

He put his cane in front of her to stop her; she looked down "what?"

His eyes glinted but he didn't speak; Cuddy got up and left – neither Jess nor House even saw her go; she closed her blinds as she left, just praying whatever it was they were up to they didn't either make too much noise or kill each other.

She sighed; you just never knew with those two if they were going to kiss or kill.


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My mum has died and so I won't be posting chapters for a while. I'm very sorry to let you all down. I will update as soon as I'm able.


End file.
